Among Asgardian Stars
by Amongasgardianstars
Summary: Young Freya, daughter of General Commander moved with her family to Asgard, Most Powerful Realm, she knew her life will never be the same. Growing up alongside Princes of Asgard she becomes Royal Family's choice to be a bride of crown prince. But will he be the one her heart belongs to?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Loud thunder made her shake.

She was standing on the enormous balcony on highest level of the Asgardian Palace and looking to horizon where it just came from. She knew it was thunder of anger and it was coming from Bifrost.

He is back.

Another one just struck with enormous power and made land all the way to castle tremble.

Sky went dark.

She felt overpowering fear and urge to run over there and try to stop it but she knew , it was only between two of them now.

Two brothers.

Her fate was nearly decided.

How all of this could have gone so far? How their happy beautiful life could change so drastically?

Tears ran down her cheeks she was in deep despair now, clinging to balcony column and she screamed in agony.

Another thunder went vigorously through the sky, they were fighting and until death. Her nails cut through her skin has she clinched her hands into fists.

'Please, stop.." Her whisper was barely heard through roar of wind and incoming storm cause by Thor.

She just stood there frozen with fear and emotions.

The future Queen of Asgard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Frey could barely sit still with excitement as they saw glimpse of City of Asgard on the horizon. After all those stories and books her mother read her at her bedtime about this glorious Golden City of Gods and it's citizens and of course, the Royal Family she could not wait to see it for herself.

"Are we going to live in the Palace, mother? " She asked her cheeks rosy with anticipation.

"Yes, my angel." Happy glow seem to radiate from her beautiful mother Nerthius. She look for a long moment at her, hoping to grow up just as she is.

Soon they will be reunited with father and her brother and again,will be one happy family.

It's has been nearly a year since she saw them last, but she was able to understand just how important her father is now to the King.

Her father, Njord was almost never home as long as she can remember. He was always traveling along side Odin, King of Asgard and is General Commander of all the Seas and when it came to wars, he was required to lead the Army on waters. But her father grew tired to never to see his family and Odin requested them to move to Asgard, where General Njord would spend majority of his time,while not out to Seas.

Just about year ago, her brother, Freyr turn 16 and it was expected of him to follow his father footsteps. Frey was sad when her brother and father left , her and her mother crying,and pray they would come back home safe and sound. Just like every time. And now, she was finally going to see them again and smiled spread across her angel face. She was never outside of Vanaheimr, her home,and everything seem surreal. Soon, her new home will become Asgard and her life will change forever.

Frey never consider herself ordinary. She grew up with her parents admiration and was constantly reminded how special she was. She possessed nearly snow white hair and her eyes was blue endless sea on her fair skin. Her Brother Freyr would call her "The Snow Queen" and she never liked to be called one. She would throw things at him or kick him with her little fists and that only would make him to burst into laughter. She thought of herself as warrior at times.

Although she was only 12 she was already well educated as it was expected in the families of this importance. Her day back in Vanaheimr would pass in countless studies of all sorts.

The only thing she was forbidden to study, was magic. But it didn't stop her from sneaking to secret archives in the library and read books on Magic. It was thrilling and excising. One day she decided to try a simple spell, but something went terribly awry and everything ended up in loud burst, had half of floor of servants running in with horror. Her parents were upset but never angry at her and she was forgiven but library secret section was out of her reach forever.

Freya was hopeful, that one day she wouldn't have to answer to anyone and do what she pleases.

She also dreamed when she will grow up, she'll marry a prince.

Their carriage was getting closer to Asgard. Now she could see it in all its Glory. Everything seem to glow and laminate with beautiful light of sun and gold.

The City of Gods.

She opened her mouth in awe. Now she could see the Palace itself where soon she will be living with her family.

"Freya!" She heard her brother running towards them as soon as they arrived. "Your hair got so long!" All he said with happy smile

"Brother! You look so tall!"

She ran and hugged him in surprise how much taller and more manly he's gotten. Her father was following him and she shouted"Father!" in her delight.

Family was happily reunited and escorted to their chambers.

As wealthy as they were she could never expected splendor like this. Rooms were huge with windows from ceiling to marble floors open to large balcony with most beautiful view of blooming vast gardens. Long sheer chiffon curtains were moving slightly with a breeze. Aroma of flowers held in the air. It was heavenly.

She was a little nervous as the were walking down the big hall to the Throne room to meet Royal Family. Holding her father hand as she would afraid to let him go,they enter the Throne room.

It was immense. Frey let out small awe in magnificence of very center of the Palace.

"My King" her father knelt on one knee. Whole family did same.

"General Njord." King nodded, smiling. He was dressed in golden robes his one eye covered with gold patch. He looked grand and intimidating. Beside him standing just a little to the right was his Queen and two sons.

"It is joyful to see you with your family at last." Odin voice sounded tremendous, echoing into big hall.

" I'm grateful you made this possible for us, my King. Let me introduce my wife, Nerthius and my daughter, Freya. " He said with pride

"What a lovely family you have, Njord." Odin's eyes met Frey's and She quickly looked away, her cheeks flashed.

" Pleased to meet you all, this is Queen Frigga " he looked towards woman also dressed in golden dress with honey long curly hair. She looked warm and grand at the same time as she smiled and nodded.

" And this is my sons, my oldest Thor," bigger boy with blond hair and blue eyes looked friendly and with a big smile nodded,

"And this is Loki, my youngest" as she looked at other boy, he looked so different from his brother with black hair and piercing green eyes he was staring at her arrogantly . Freya looked away, feeling embarrassed and cheeks flashed again no deep red.

Nerthius and Freya bowed to Royal Family once again.

Queen Frigga was speaking, her voice sounded smooth and silky, but with power in it.

" There is going to be a Harvest Celebration in two moons time,we would love to see you there as our special guests. Meanwhile, Frey, feel free to come to courtyard and play with my sons and their friends, it's quite lovely afternoons this time of the year" she said with mysterious smile.

"Thank you, my Queen" Freya bowed once more as they were leaving the Throne room. Frey looked at the boys one more time. They were slightly older than her, but still not as old as her brother. Her new friends will be princes, she thought, delighted and bewildered.

Next morning Frey nearly flew out of her new large bed with white curtains on all four posts of it as she was anticipated and eager to go play in the courtyard as she was invited by Queen this afternoon. Air was filled with exotic aroma of flowers this bright morning and full of possibilities of new adventures.

But as time was nearing, she became more unsure with doubt of them liking her. They were Princes of Asgard, most powerful of Nine Realms, future Kings and Gods! She thought as she felt her courage crumbling. But after a while, she decided to put herself together and with her head up she entered the Royal courtyard.

It's was large, a true playground fit for Princes. There was fountains surrounded by lash trees and gardens, tents with food and servants everywhere just waiting for any command. In the middle was large pool with turquoise water. To the side a miniature city was build just for princes to play.

And there was a big mud castle, seem to be created just for today's activities.

She stood there, taking it all in as Thor approached her with smile. He was covered in dirt with sword in his hand.

" Welcome, Freya, we were just fighting the Frost Giants!" he said with a big grin.

" Come meet everyone " he grabbed her hand and lead her towards mud castle. There was few other boys and one girl as they were about her age and older,their clothes muddy.

"This is Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif. This is our new friend Freya. " he pointed out towards other boys and dark haired girl dressed in what resembled an armor as she looked a little stiff,maybe even mean, but big smile spread across her face and she said

" Finally I won't be only girl anymore! Welcome! Do you like to play war? "

" Sure" said Freya unsurely, as she never play like this before

"I'm not sure about your dress for war game" said Sif laughing as she looked at pretty white dress Frey wore.

" Maybe she can be our Queen for today" said Fandral looking around for approval of idea

" And lead us to battle?" Giggle Sif

"Or maybe she can be Queen of our enemy and we imprison her" sarcastic voice came from the top of mud castle and Freya shoot her eyes up and meet emerald green eyes of Loki. He sat there with smirk on his face, his dark tunic clean of any dirt, waiting for no one else response, but hers. Her cheeks flashed as soon as she saw him and she retorted back at him

"Sure, I can be Evil Queen, If you can catch me first" she said playfully, knew she was really good at running and hiding as it was her favourite game back in Vanaheimr.

" I don't know if i want to play running around chasing one girl.." Said Thor " I would rather attack a Frost Giant " and with loud roar suddenly was running towards Volstagg with his sword. Volstagg made similar roar and attack him back, laughing, as they ressle

"We can both be evil Queens and let them try to catch us!" Exclaim Sif,ignoring Thor and Volstagg

"Deal!" Said Frey. Invitation to war was officially open.

" You better start running then Snow Queen! There will be no mercy if I catch you!" Loki's voice sounded imminent and excited as he stood up and jumped all the way down landing like a predator cat.

" Frey! Run!" Sif grabbed her hand and pulled her towards small castle looking structures. " let's hide" she said giggling,while Frey tried to catch her breath.

"Loki is very tricky we need to be very careful" whispered Sif while they were hiding behind stone wall and all the sudden wooden sword went through the wall right between them,follow by loud laughter

" Is this your best escape little Snow Queen?" Loki was having his fun time. Frey never liked that nickname and decided no matter what she will not allow Loki to catch her.

Once again they were running through trees and bushes of courtyard. She knew he was right behind them as she shout to Sif " let's split". Sif nodded and they started to run different directions. Frey found what looked like a good spot to hide and peaked if Loki was coming at her, but he was nowhere to be seen. After a while she peeked out again only to meet Loki face to face.

"Surrender!" He declared as he pointed his wooden sword at her chest.

"Never!" She proclaim back

"You can never win" his green eyes piercing through her giving her chills

"We shall see" Freya almost whispered shooting defiant look back at him as she turned around and paced away, letting him know game isn't over.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle was place of constant motion. Servants were up and about their endless errands to this magnificent place. As Harvest Celebration approached next day everything seem to be buzzing with cheerful excitement.

Frey was exploring the castle this morning. Despite her parents warnings not to go anywhere far without servant or one of them, she had to go on her own.

It was great to have her father and her brother there now, at least for evening meal, since they were busy with their duties during the day.

As she was walking, she was thinking of events of previous day on Royal courtyard.

Thor was very friendly, and rest of other boys as well. Except Loki. She felt fury just thinking about this sullen prince. Why was he so mean to her? As she remember

no matter how hard was her attempts to escape and hide he always seem to be right there, his face lit with mischief as he would say

"You can run,but you can't hide!" Bursting into evil laughter

Game would probably would continue for a long time if Sif wouldn't fell down and hurt herself slightly.

"I grow tired of this this game!" She said, pouting her lips" let's go" and she dragged her new friend away

"You know, It's not fun anymore to play with Loki, he will never let anyone win! And he uses magic" Sif said with annoyed voice, moving big black curl of hair off her face.

"Magic?" Asked Freya, now intrigued

"Yes, he spends majority of his mornings in the library, studying, and Queen herself teaching him. I heard he is getting quite good at it. But I think it's cheating, when we gather and play" Sif sniffed. She wasn't very found of Loki, it seemed.

"My parents won't allow me to study magic.." Said Frey with sad voice

"Not all parents allow it, but it's more accessible here, you should see Royal Library! We can sneak there and read books on magic together! " she said with anticipation of new forbidden adventure. She was really beginning to like her new found friend.

But this morning Freya felt like to go and explore this magnificent place by herself. She told her mother she would be in the garden right outside and felt a little guilty lying, but she felt like she had to make sacrifices in order to really learn about this

Environment.

As she was walking down big hall with one side completely open to view of Asgard. Big statues of Gods and other creatures made out what seem like marble and gold were there to serve as columns. Size of everything in the castle made her feel insignificant, but it didn't let it bother her little bit. She was part of it now and big smile spread across her pretty face as she thought of it.

"Frey!" She turned around and saw Thor running towards her with some sort of weapon looking object.

"How do you find our Palace?"

"Everything seem so large and surreal and absolutely beautiful, you so lucky you lived here all of your life, Thor!" She said smiling

"Yes, it's great, what are you doing later, are you going to come and play today?" He moved to subject more interesting to him

"I will try.." She said still feeling uneasy from Loki's teasing.

He saw look on her face and said

"Don't pay attention to my brother, you get use to him. We will see you later today!" Without letting her answer he turned around and ran away

She kept exploring the castle until finally to find herself lost. This part of lower level now seem to be more dark and intimidating and there were almost no one around. She shivered as she heard something behind her. Freya turned around and no one was there. She walked faster now, eager to get back to her chambers as she heard footsteps again. She turned just to see no one there again

"Are you lost, like a little mouse in the labyrinth ?" She heard Loki's sarcastic voice behind.

"Not at all!" She lied, turning to face this small evil prince

"Yes, you are, and just for your future knowledge - you can't lie to me" his face was smug and proud of himself.

She felt a little embarrassed and almost little scared, just like little mouse he called her. Little mouse in front of a predator cat. But she decided not to show her intimidation for him as she said

"Well, maybe, i am, a little lost. After all i am new here and it's not nice of you to scare people in the dark halls"

"Are you scared.. little mouse?" He was teasing her now stretching out each word

"Of you? Or course not! You cant scare me, Loki" she tried to keep her voice calm, but her pulse quickened.

" I bet I can" he said with silky voice, moving slowly towards her his eyes not leaving hers. Her cheeks flashed bright red and her knees felt weak for overpowering intimidation.

She didn't know if she should ran away or continue his mind game.

"Let's play cat and mouse. You will be mouse and I will be a cat. I will count to 10 to let you run away and escape..from me" he said darkly.

Before Freya could respond he announce" One.." Piercing through her with his green eyes

Before her brain could comprehend she was running. She never ran this fast in her life as she heard his slow counting.

She ran and ran. Up the stairs down the hall, to the left, then again down another hall as she turned left to stumble right at Loki.

"How..?"

She turned and started running opposite directions as to stumble right at him again.

One by one more copies of him started appearing everywhere as he burst into laughter. All of identical copies of Loki were laughing. Her head started to spin, as she felt like she was in some sort of mad dream.

"I told you, you can run but you can't hide" one of them whispered in her ear and suddenly illusion was gone. She looked around, gasping for breath, to find the hall completely empty.

As She finally broke out of her frozen guise she turned around and dash without stoping all the way to her chambers.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is something wrong, my angel?" Nerthius asked Frey as they were getting ready for Harvest Celebration.

"Nothing at all, mother" Frey answered,not wanting to upset her in any way. She wanted to tell her about Loki being mean to her, but she was stronger than that and decided to deal with him herself. She hated him for having such effect on her. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Her father was a warrior, a General Commander, and she will not let some boy, even prince, intimidate her, she suddenly felt courageous and invincible.

Great Hall looks grand and festive. Decorations of Harvesting goods and autumn colors of gold and orange were everywhere. Soft lights and fire torches were glowing and tables were filled with amazing varieties of food, music was playing softly and most high society citizens of Asgard were present,dressed in colors alike due to theme.

She looked at Royal family table, Odin and Frigga looking at their guests their sons sitting next to them. Thor looked a little bored and Loki's face was somewhat unreadable as he shot his eyes at her like he knew she was looking at him at the moment. Making a grimace of fear, he was mocking her from their encounter before.

That made her flash and she stick her tongue at him which made him grin.

Her mother noticed her stunt and said "it's no way for lady to behave!" which made her even angrier to get in trouble with her mother because of him.

The rest of the feast he never looked at her again. Sif approached her table and whispered to her ear "let's get out of here, it's boring!" She wink at Thor and he was already on idea to leave. The rest of their friends followed as they gather outside in the gardens.

Aroma of blooming flowers seem to hold the air. Freya looked up at the endless stars and midnight suns and she admired the beauty of the night.

"I dare you all to small adventure tomorrow!" Exclaim Thor with excitement in his eyes.

"What kind of adventure?! I am all ears!" Volstagg was looking at Thor with all of his attention, listening

"Let's go to Cave of Time!" Said Thor, his eyes flurried.

"We not allowed to go there,Thor" Freya heard Loki's voice from behind and turned around. He was leaning his back to Sculpture of Olympus, his hands crossed at his chest, looking arrogant,as always.

"It's going to be great adventure, brother! How can you say no?"

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying we not allowed. If we get in trouble will you be the one answering to our father?" Loki asked Thor moving his eyebrows up "because I am the one taking blame for every mischief you encounter yourself into"

"No one will find out!" Whispered loudly Thor

"Let's do it!"shouted Sif. It was hard for her to hide her admiration for Thor, and any ideas coming from him was wildly and utterly excepted by her.

"I'm in" said Hogun "Me as well" copied Fandral

"Can't wait!" Volstagg nearly screamed with joy. He was Thor's number one fan.

"Freya?"Sif asked her and all eyes shoot at her, waiting. She was hesitating with answer, knowing she would be in deep trouble with her parents if they would find out

"She is scared to go,..little girl is frightened" sneered Loki , making Frey grow angry.

"I'm in!" Freya shot furious look towards Loki. His face amused with her reaction.

"We all meet here to tomorrow morning and tell our parents we off to forest for picnic, don't forget your baskets hahaha" Thor was laughing at his own joke and looking somehow smug with his idea to lead his friends to Caves.

Next morning Freya woke up with excitement and also little uneasy feeling. It wasn't much of a problem to get away from parents, it didn't seem like much of a big deal for her and her friends go on picnic. Her mother gave her puzzled look when she was dressing into tunic and trousers instead of her regular light and fluffy dresses.

"It's forest, mother, and we will ride horses" her voice calm like she wasn't going into forbidden Cave of Time

They all knew, a few servants will have to accompany them as well as few guards.

"Get rid of them" whisper Thor to Loki from his horse, encouraging him to use magic.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Loki closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he was concentrated. All the sudden all servants started to ride their horses different direction to the left ,their faces calm

"It's an illusion. They think they still following us" said Loki with mischievous smile

"Great! Let's go!" Thor sprint his horse into run and rest followed.

They rode for awhile before mountains came into their view. Despite peaks covered in snow, it was still warm. Asgardian weather remained the same pretty much for the whole year, except in the winter it would get slightly colder and would sometimes snow.

"We are here" said Thor,

"This place holds secrets to time traveling, but we just going to take a look inside it. Let's not put anything into motion, or our father will ravage us to pieces. Everyone keep close to each other. This cave is deep and dangerous. "

They were standing now directly out front of the stairs that were carved out of high mountain itself, leading to huge stone entrance above. Everyone looked at each other as they started climbing up.

As they entered the mysterious cave, to their surprise it had torches lit along stony cave walls and made further path visible. Despite being quite bright inside, cave held atmosphere of grave danger. As they walked towards everyone was silent and cautious, maybe even frightened. Path turned into hanging bridge over what seem like bottomless void.

They stood there, hesitating to go further.

"It's getting serious,Thor, maybe we should go back" said Hogun

"No. We will go one by one. I'll go first. " and he started walking the bridge. Others followed, trying not to look down

"I don't like this" said Sif. Freya tried to keep calm, as million emotions were racing through her body, making her tremble. She has never done anything like this before in her life. But despite the scene, she wasn't afraid.

They passed the bridge and were walking now into grand space. It's was filled with laminating crystals hanging from the walls and top, spear like rocks of all colors of rainbow. The whole place glowed with mysterious lights.

"It's beautiful" said Freya in awe. All of them stood there, admiring it.

Suddenly their reverie was cut with distant roar of unknown beast in the not that far away distance.

"I forgot to inform you about the beast protecting the Time Passage" said Loki

"What beast?!" Shouted several voices at ones "you always do that Loki!"

"We better go now!" Commanded Thor as everyone started to run back towards the bridge. Beast roared again, more close now.

"I will battle this beast when I'm older!" Swore Thor

"We can kill it with magic!" Giggled Loki. To Frey's big surprise princes weren't afraid single bit.

Running on the bridge, Freya ended up being behind the group. In the split second her leg got cut and she stumble, to her horror to find herself falling off of it into the deep dark void. She grabbed a rope side of the bridge on the way of her fall just to hold it for a few seconds, her hand slippering.

Her body shot with fear, she knew she will die this horrible death by falling into void.

By the time anyone will notice her absence it will be too late..

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand vigorously and pulled her up. Frozen with shock she stood up and looked at her savior emerald green eyes..

Bursting into tears she throw her arms around his suddenly frozen posture.

"You saved my life!" She shook with whimpers and they heard the beast now just around the corner

"We have to go!"screamed Loki and dragged her to exit holding her hand.

They all got on their horses and galloped away from the cave as they were running for their lives.

Horses slowed the paces as they saw Asgard Palace.

Sif and Thor were giggling now, proudly, of their past adventure, Volstagg complained of hunger,others silent. No one was aware of Frey's near death experience, except Loki.

Freya lead her horse next to Loki's stunning black stallion and said quietly

"I want to Thank you..Loki. Wouldn't be for you, I'd be dead. I'm forever in your debt."

Loki looked at her, his eyes were serious of all times he ever looked at her.

"You shouldn't have gone with us! What if I weren't there on time to pull you out?!" His eyes widen with anger. Then after a long moment he whispered. "No one should know about it. Swear it" he said piercing his eyes through hers.

"I swear" quietly vowed Frey.

He continue to stare at her for a long moment, then whip his stallion and sped away.

As she watched him riding off, her heart was beating a million beats a second, she knew, she would never feel the same about Loki.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Many Seasons have passed. Frey's days were filled now with her regular studies and chores. Her mother made sure that was studying nearly everything possible there to learn. Now she was allowed to study a little magic, but without practicing it.

Frey was growing into a stunning beauty. She was slender and gracious, her thick nearly snowy white hair grew to middle of her back and her blue eyes were light- filled endless blue ocean. She was no stranger to long stares of her admirers.

She rarely saw princes or their friends, except Sif. They saw each other on daily basis, study and play together. Sometimes they had slumber parties, just two of them, since no other girls we're allow to play with them as they were higher society level. Sif and Frey didn't need anyone, as they claim to be best friends.

Princes and Warriors Three ( as Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg called themselves now) had spend majority of their time in the Training grounds practicing weaponry and fighting skills, as well as in Royal Library, and in countless studies of politics and war tactics.

Also they would go on hunting trips and travel alongside their father, The King to other Realms. Sometimes they would be absent for months, making Palace seem somehow empty.

With passing time princes were growing up and developing their own strong personalities.

Thor was getting to be known for his strength and fighting skills as he would prefer to spend many hours of the day in training grounds, rather than anywhere else in castle. Loki didn't share Thor's obsession with fighting, although his combat abilities were almost as good as his brother's, he would spend almost all of his available time in the library. Loki talents for clever diplomacy and magic were getting sharper by day.

Young prince was practicing his magic everywhere and it wasn't always of good nature, as he would scare servants from time to time with appearing snakes and such creatures having them drop things in horror or even run for their lives, as he would find it wildly entertaining and rightfully earned his title of Trickster God.

Queen Frigga was not always fond of such behavior of her younger son, but deep down she was proud of his accomplishments in magic.

"Loki, it is not a proper demeanor of Future King!" She educated the prince, trying to keep a serious face. Frigga shared a special connection with Loki and was teaching him everything she knew on Magic and Spells.

"My apologies, mother" he would say, enduring her with most brilliant smile.

Frigga couldn't be mad at him for long time and her contention would disappear almost immediately after he would make a pretend sad innocent baby face at her.

Odin on the other side was showing slight favouring towards Thor. Loki would find himself working extra hard to please his father, while is was effortlessly given to Thor, without him even trying. Even if it would deeply bother Loki, he would never show his emotions to anyone. Princes were both equally taught that one of them will become successor to Odin, despite the fact that Thor was first born and by law was next to rule the Asgard. Both sons made it their purpose to proof themselves worthy to the King.

Every time when Freya and Sif would see Thor, he would grab them, both girls into big hug and tell them he missed them and he would be pleased sometimes to spend time in girls company, rather than with his gloomy brother, but everyone knew just how much Thor and Loki were inseparable .

Their brotherly love for each other was unbreakable.

Although Princes of Asgard were so different, were shared graciousness and astoundingly good looks, which made almost every girl in the Palace flash with red and look at them in dreamy gaze.

Thor was big, masculine and radiated with light, almost golden glow of his blond hair and sky blue eyes on his handsome features.

Loki was tall, dark, and slender, his face more refined, but no less beautiful, with piercing emerald green eyes on his fare skin tone. Thor was loud and strong and open, while Loki was always thoughtful, quiet and mysterious.

Thor enjoyed the female attention openly, while Loki probably did also, but his actions would show absolute indifference.

Frey's encounters with Loki were almost never on purpose. They never spoke of their adventure again, but never forgotten by Freya.

Every time she would run into younger prince he was polite, intense and unreadable. But somehow she could never stay emotionless towards him. She would have slight butterfly in her stomach feeling to see the sight of him, but his gloomy mood would make her excitement vanish and feeling of sadness and hurt would replace it.

As much as she wanted to stay calm and feel nothing, she couldn't.

Freya was walking into library one afternoon, since it was her favourite time to study, while no one was there at this particular hour. She took a book from the shelf, one she resumed, and sat on windowsill bench.

World of magic was thrilling and despite of her parents disallowance on practicing it , she refused to obey. At least in secrecy.

She closed her eyes and concentrated to practice a simple trick of appearing little animal. She slightly raised her palms out and envisioned a rabbit. She opened her eyes and nothing happened. She signed, then just was just about to try again

"You not concentrating correctly" Loki's low voice echoed off library walls. It was strange seeing him there at this hour.

He walked slowly towards her. Her face immediately flashed pink and she hated this embarrassing effect appearing right this moment in front of him. He noticed and smile has touched his face as he murmured

"You need to concentrate on your energy in the middle of your solar plexus, right here" and he pointed his finger to her chest.

"Here, watch" Loki closed his eyes for a second and stretch his hand towards her, palm up. Glistering little balls of energy started to appear and quickly made form of rabbit. She was admiring his skills with awe and moved her eyes slowly to look at him just to meet his playful green eyes.

She was instantly hypnotized by his gaze and could not take her eyes away. Her breath got stuck in her throat for a second. Rabbit slowly vanished and Loki's hand moved back down, never leaving her eyes, awakening butterflies in her stomach.

"Magic is a matter of feeling..and practice, of course" he said in husky voice.

Freya looked away, feeling intense of intimacy of the moment.

"How did you know I was aiming for the rabbit?" She asked with dry throat

"Everyone aiming for the rabbit in the beginning" he answered matter-of-fact

"I bet you weren't trying to do this" he snapped his fingers and whispered something and in the blink of an eye a large translucent snake appeared right before her face. Freya let out loud gasp and made Loki burst into laughter.

"You.." All she could say, but smile spread across her face as well.

"I wish a had someone to teach me" she couldn't believe the boldness of her statement. He looked amused

"You implying on me to be your teacher?" He said with his eyebrows going up.

" I don't know, Loki. But your skills are amazing and I would like to comprehend some of them" she was terrified at her bravery. He was silent for a while and then he said flatly,

"I don't think I have time to entertain bored little snow queen how to make bunny rabbits!" he cut "I am a Prince of Asgard and have my duties to this Kingdom. Now, if you will excuse me I have a training to attend to" as he turned around and marched away, leaving Freya completely puzzled and irritated at her well known now nickname.

This wasn't unusual behavior of prince towards her. One moment he would seem sincere and thoughtful, then he would turn into rude and arrogant. Sometimes he would be in playful mood and would make it easy and fun to be around him. But in the split moment he would become sullen and indifferent. Hot and cold.

Loki's mood swings were known in Palace and every servant around him did everything in their power to please the Prince and not make him mad in any way.

"I don't know anymore how to act around him anymore" Freya complained to Sif.

"He is just so..strange." And mysterious and attractive..Freya thought trying to stop herself thinking that way of Loki.

"He is a jerk" said Sif as a matter-of-fact "He so unlike Thor" her eyes instantly became dreamy as she would speak of Thor, her affection.

"Yes, I know,Thor is wonderful and great and Almighty!" She mocked her, giggling

Sif punched her slightly and laughed out loud.

"I asked him to teach me magic and he got mad" said Frey, trying not to show offense

"Just learn it yourself to the point where you better at it than him!" That

Sounded really good, but seem nearly impossible to Freya, as she agreed with her friend.

" I can't wait for your birthday in 30 moons! Have you decided on your dress!? It will be one Hel of a celebration!" Sif was nearly inpatient for Frey to come to age as Sif just did just not that long ago. She knew it will be grand and festive as King and Queen themselves will attend.

Frey let out a sigh. Her childhood was pretty much over.

In 30 moons time she will be 18 years old.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She never look this stunning. Her light silky lilac color dress was perfect fit, off shoulders and embroidered with golden straps and crystals with matching rim in her pearly white hair with golden brilliant shine, she was light itself.

Her mother shed a tear "I can't believe you all grown up. Look how beautiful you are!" Her father looked sad, as she was no longer his little girl.

"Let's not get sentimental please, I am still here with you" she pleaded her parents.

"We going to have a great time tonight! " Frey said and smiled.

"Will I have to fight off your admirers ?" Her brother chuckled

"Might as well, maybe some use of you" she teased him.

As was expected that night she was a center of attention. Many young men were looking towards her direction, causing female jealousy. Nothing bothered Freya that night as she felt joyous among her friends and family.

King and Queen entered the Great Hall, temporarily had everyone felt silent and slightly kneel. As they walked towards her, she couldn't believe the honor.

"Your Majesties" she knelt before them

"We would like to wish you a blissful birthday, my child" said Queen Frigga with warm smile. Odin expression was somewhat weary and serious, but he managed to smile and waved his hand for a festivity to continue as they turned around and left for their table in the center of the room.

"Whole Royal Family celebrating with you tonight! It's so special!" Sif came running towards her best friend.

Indeed they were.

Freya looked around the festive looking Hall. Music was playing and people were laughing and dancing, eating and and raising their chalices to her birthday.

She saw princes and Warriors Three sitting at the same table, loudly talking and enjoying themselves. As young brunette servant was pouring wine into Loki's glass, he smiled and said something peering his eyes at her, made her smile back at him in flirtatious matter. Freya felt a needle of unpleasant feeling shooting through her at the sight of him being playful with another woman.

She tried to shake that felling off her and turned away to keep greeting her guests.

"May I have this dance, milady?"she heard harsh hot voice in her ear. Thor held his hand inviting her, his faсe alight with big smile.

"Gladly, Sire" she agreed to her friend as they moved to tunes

"You look ravishing tonight, Frey " he said looking at her in the way that almost made her uncomfortable. She looked away "thank you,Thor" Sif was staring at them from her table discontentedly.

Thor's hand slowly pulled her more closer to him. She saw Loki narrowing his eyes as he saw them dancing.

" I would like to spend more time in your pleasant company, Beautiful Lady Freya, would you like that?" Thor was slightly intoxicated, she thought.

She moved a little away from him, letting him know she doesn't like him to be this close. She never thought of Thor this way, and she said, as dance was over

" Thor, I think Sif should have a privilege for next dance with you" Frey insisted, pulling away from him

"As you wish, milady, but I would like to have a joy of your company again very soon"promised Thor to find her later

She needed air. Swiftly moving through the Great Hall she stepped out on the big moonlit terrace.

Murmuring fountains and blooming sweet aroma of rose bushes were causing instantly calming joyous effect. She took a deep breath and close her eyes, turning her head up towards the stars. Uneasy feeling was slipping away in midst of this magical night. Once again she felt beautiful and free.

"Did impudent actions of my brother had cause you to be upset ?" She heard Loki's silky voice just a few feet away, sending tingles through her spine.

"It's fine, Loki, thank you for your concern" he heart beating faster at the sight of younger prince.

"Thor had a little too much wine, he should never show you any disrespect as you were one of his wenches" he was walking slowly towards her mysteriously smiling

"How do you treat your wenches, Loki ?" She blurted,instantly regretting. She was nervous and words just came out without analyzing them first.

His eyebrows went up and he let out small throaty chuckle

"Would you like to know ?" was closing space between them now slowly, his eyes gleaming, she was toying with her. Again.

"I'm sorry, my prince, I have no right to ask you questions of such nature," she attempted to be polite, every cell in her body waiting for his next move.

"You can ask me anything you wish tonight. " he said playfully

Freya turned her head towards entrance of hall where celebration was at fullest. It was perfect moment to ask him.

"Well, I was wondering why you always playing games with me?" She looked back at him, her aquamarine eyes study his handsome pale face.

Loki's dropped his glance and pursed his lips. His beautiful emerald green eyes looked back up at her, thinking of next action

"I am not playing games Frey " his face became suddenly intensely serious

"Not tonight. "

He raise his hand and stroke her cheek with his long fingers.

"You are beautiful creature" his whispered, more to himself, than to her, his thumb slowly traces her lower lip. Freya felt thousand butterflies in her stomach,as she held his gaze, felling his hypnotic charming heat was spreading through his hand to her entire body.

"I want to show you something. Close your eyes" he gently commanded, she hesitated, then obeyed.

She felt his cool hands taking hers and sudden fast swishing of cold air around her. Magic.

"Open your eyes, Freya" he said to her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and look around, her mouth opening in awe. They were standing on rocky platform at the End of the Asgardian World. Massive body of waters were falling down into dark underneath. Stars shining above them all around beaming into deep space. She was lost for words at the sight of this astonishing view.

"Happy birthday, Freya" he whispered and with a wave of his hand thousands of twinkling green energy balls formed, falling all around them, like a magical snow.

"Heavenly Realm..this is breathtaking.." This was the best birthday she ever could imagine having.

"And so are you..." He murmured. Freya's heart begin to race.

"I thought you might enjoy this better than drunken flirtatious Thor. Also I wanted to take you here and.." He paused then continued in low voice

" I'm sorry for being difficult towards you all these years. I thought that was for the best , but it's not easy.. More I try to stay away, more I find myself being drawn, like some sort of gravity..you wake unknown emotions in me..how..do you do it..?"

He gently cupped her face with his hands, locking his intense eyes with her icy-blue, mesmerizing by him at this magical moment, and slowly, moving towards her, his lips softly touched hers.

Electricity shot through her, Freya gasped in sensation of her very first kiss.

Loki grasped her slim waist, moving her closer to him. Freya wrapped her arms around his hard masculine shoulders and deeply inhaled his scent of leather and sandalwood. Her head was spinning, nothing else around existed anymore, as she parted her lips with his in unison.

Their kiss grew more urgent as his one hand moved into her lustrous white hair and other moving up on her back. She let lustful burning waves crush completely over her as her hand moved into his thick but soft hair.

She moaned, lost in the sea of desire. His tongue traced her lower lip, their breath became more labored.

"Loki.." She whispered in sweet agony. Their lips slowly pulled apart ,their breaths came out in short gasps. Freya took half a step away, looking at his clouded with passion eyes as world slowly was coming back to her. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, she took a deep breath of crisp ocean air and quietly said

"It was my first kiss"

"I know.."he said, amused"I want be your first..everything " he whispered

Her cheeks flashed bright red and hot with embarrassment of his alluring bold statement.

"This is only natural, Freya. I know you feel the attraction as well, don't deny it I can sense it in every cell of your body. " he murmured intensely and traced her cheek causing goosebumps spread from his touch.

"Just like this" proving himself with her reaction to his touch.

She could no longer deny her sudden starstruck realization, emotion she could no longer control.

"I don't deny that you hold very , very..special place in my heart, Loki" She couldn't find the right words in perplexity of the moment.

"How special?" He was pressing, his green eyes staring through her soul.

Freya opened her mouth, but no words came out, just overpowering surreal effect.

"We have to get back.." All she could say, regretting

Loki lips became one straight line as he grabbed her in his arms again and

In the blink of the moment she was back on the midnight moonlit terrace alone.

Freya looked around to see no one there near her. Breathless, she shook her hot head, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Loki.. The view...magic...Their kiss.. Their feelings..

"There is birthday girl! Where did you go?" She heard voices. Clearing her throat, she turned around to face friends and smiled widely

"Just getting some..air" she answered, trying to show calmness

"I was looking for you everywhere! Where have you been, because I am sure you weren't here getting air!" Insisted Sif

"Later I will tell you" promised Frey, leaving her friend completely puzzled.

"Let go inside and dance !" Exclaim Fandral and dragged some girl he was hugging towards entrance.

"Have you seen my brother?" Asked Thor, looking around, "It will not be of surprise if he would be in the library right now" Thor and Sif burst into laughter.

Freya smiled at her fresh memory, knowing otherwise.

"What possibly you need me for at this festive blithesome night?" Loki came from nowhere, just like always.

"Did you miss me?"He asked Thor, but his twinkling eyes redirected towards Freya.

"Loki, let see some of your finest magic!"Thor voice booming with excitement.

All eyes were on Loki as he chuckled, then raised his both arms palms up towards the night and with loud thunderous sounds millions of fireworks lit the Asgardian sky.

As Everyone stared at the beautiful magical explosions, Freya moved to stand next to Loki. His facial expression enigmatic, as he knew she was there, but didn't look at her. Instead big giant letters appeared in the sky which read

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FREYA" In no other, but bright green Loki's color, and small green magic balls were falling everywhere as remainder of her first magical kiss.

From upstairs balcony Frigga was observing joyful young royalty.

Odin walked to her slowly and glanced down then at the fireworks.

"She has no idea of gifts and capability of her powers she was born with" She said with thoughtful expression and continue

"She was never taught any, but she takes great interest in magic, it will come to her naturally" Frigga smiled. She grew to like this young Lady

"We all learn of who we are sooner or later. Learn of our ways. So will she, with time. " said Allfather and then concluded

"She will serve Asgard well."

"Agreed. She is impeccable choice.."

"Not only choice, My Queen" Odin stated " it's her Destiny"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She was concentrating. Sitting on the silky velvet bench pillows on her large balcony at this early morning hour as nearly sunrise approached she felt like magic itself.

As first sun gleams arisen on the horizon she took a deep breath and took in first sunlight and let her emotions wash completely over her.

Warmth of unknown source developed in the middle of her chest and slowly spread throughout her body. With her eyes closed she turned her palms up and breathed out.

In her mind she could see mix of endless galaxy of gleaming stars, warm shining sun, rustle of lashing trees in the endless forest, and deep emeralds eyes of Loki.

Slowly opening her eyes, Freya witnessed white pure energy was all around her like a glow.

Flowers in the pots placed on the balcony were opening up and blooming in front of her very eyes. Frey's mouth opened a little in awe. It was flowing out of her effortlessly. She felt ecstatic at her newly discovered magic powers.

Freya was in love.

She allowed herself for a moment get lost in the dreamy wave of happiness. Discovering these new emotions, she was admitting to herself she was always in love with him just couldn't comprehend complexity of her feelings towards this handsome sullen prince.

No one knew about them except Sif, they had no secrets from each other ever. Sif was never in favor of Loki, but being in love with his brother made her completely relate.

It was passionately romantic and adventurous but not simple. He didn't make it easy on purpose. It just the way Loki was. Complicated enigma.

Not like Thor was open and simple minded. Loki was all mind games.

Ever since her birthday party they made each other wildly available to each other.

But while spending time with their friends, they would show no affection for each other, since it's been decided to keep things in secrecy, for many obvious reasons and, in company of their friends and family, or even servants of the court, Freya and Loki would keep themselves apart from each other, but he would shoot enchanting smoldering looks at her, making her cheeks turn rosy with blush.

He liked her reactions for even smallest of his actions. He was amusing and playful now for most of times.

She wanted to think she was the one bringing change in him.

When they were along, he immediately embrace her into his arms and give her sweetest of kisses until she was gasping for air. But it was never more than kissing, he would stop before she could loose herself in complete lust for him.

Sometimes she wanted to ask him about his previous women, but had never had a courage to do so.

She knew Loki was no stranger to women's attention and admiration and she knew from servants gossips, he was intimately involved with several in the past.

He was a Prince after all, and Freya was sure that his every whim of any sort was fulfilled at no time.

One day as they were taking a walk in the garden, she decided to finally ask him

"Loki," she started quietly as he stopped and looked at her suddenly serious face

"Is there been many women in your life?" She asked shyly trying not to look directly at him as she felt slight embarrassment.

"Why?" He demanded answer back, but she couldn't answer right away, feeling uneasy "What exactly would you like to know?"

"It just feels like you know everything about me and I know nothing about you. You always so..discreet. " she wanted to know everything about him, but he wouldn't share certain information effortlessly. He sighed.

"Yes, there's been women in my life, as you were guessing. It was merely more ..physical than anything else. Purely to satisfy sexual..appetites " Loki was never shy to straight forward speech and made Freya a little abashed.

"You so pure, you making me hungry.." He said in hypnotic voice making her knees weak. Then he smiled most charismatic smile as he was just jesting with her.

She knew he wasn't. She felt almost jealous towards the women he was intimately involved with, because she wanted him to be hers. Now, in every way. She cleared her throat of her thought of being with him that way.

Loki moved her face up with his point finger and met her dreamy eyes

"You will surrender yourself to me, when you ready" he purred, leaving her breathless. Just like first time they play together as kids. And she knew, she could never win.

Loki no longer refuse to teach her magic and she would meet him in the library nearly every day. She was a good student and Loki was impeccable teacher and soon she was making a great progress. He called her 'teachers pet' and was pleased with her attention to everything he taught her.

"If two people share magic it becomes twice stronger and possibilities are endless"

Loki was narrating her magic.

"It can be good or bad nature,depending on ones motives. For example you and I would like to make a protective sphere around ourselves. We both concentrate to do this particular task, and no other task.."he took her hands into his and peering Into her light filled eyes and whisper

"Close your eyes, relax and think about sphere around us"

She felt instant electricity through his cool big hands like thousand little needles and closed her eyes. Familiar now energy started to form and spreading through her as now she pushed it with her mind outside herself into Loki's hands. Feeling was surreal as they became energetically connected.

"Freya..." Her eyes flew open as she witnessed, dumbfounded, them surrounded in rainbow colored sphere of shining light.

"It's working...amazing..." She said , mesmerized at their team work.

They sat there their eyes locked as energy around them becoming more gleaming and more powerful, heating. Rainbow colors now becoming more red, more fire-like, as it would reflect their feelings.

"Freya.." Loki said in husky voice and without releasing her hands he leaned towards her. He kissed her urgently and passionately as she responded to him, surrendering into it irrevocably. She threw her arms around him and he grabbed her and put her more close. He stroke her back up and down as his lips went down to her neck, kissing her smooth skin there. She let out a moan and ran her hand through his hair pulling him more close. Magic flow was vanishing as their minds were lost in the sea of lust.

"Brother? Are you here?" Their embrace was suddenly broken by Thor's loud voice. Freya quickly distanced herself from Loki and smoothed her hair. Grabbing book next to her she pretended she was reading, making Loki chuckle to himself.

"I was looking everywhere for you...didn't expect to see you here, Freyaaa.." he looked at her in surprise.

"Are you studying together now?" He said with grain of salt in his voice silently accusing his brother of something only two of them would grasp.

"It's not strange for some to have interests in books, Thor. It's not all war and hammers for everyone. " said Loki, annoyed

Thor recently was granted Mjölnir from his father, magical and most powerful hammer with ability to level mountains and has been declared God of Thunder.

"Whats the urgency anyways?"

"Our father just informed me that he will be announcing his successor in the near future, brother" there was a pause between them

"When?" Asked Loki with serious voice

"He said in the very near future, he growing old and it's time for one of us to take over. "

Loki was thoughtful and Freya suddenly felt out of place. It was between them and she stood up and said

"This is amazing and exciting news for you my friends..I am sure there is so much to discuss...future King of Asgard, the most powerful job in whole of Nine Realms... And it will be one of you..well, it was always the case, I just can't believe it's it's in such near future!" " but she got no response from either of the princes, moment was hard for both of them.

"My princes, now if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to this afternoon, as my father wishes to see me. Congratulations" she looked apologetically at Loki to leave him at such moment, as she slightly bowed to both of them and walked out of library, a little shocked. She knew he will find her later.

"Why is she studying with you?" Asked Thor as soon as she left

"I am apologizing to forget to get written permission from you with whom I am to study" Loki snapped at him.

"Are you fancy her?" Interrogated Thor, really taking interest in effect his question just caused.

"Are You?" Loki attacked him back but then quickly tried to change subject " it is not the best time to discuss love affairs, don't you think, brother? One of us soon to be a King." He did not wished to discuss Freya with him, as he knew Thor had his eye on her as well.

Thor sighed and said " We were training for this all our lives. We ready, are we not? Does not matter who will be fathers choice,we will rule together, brother!"

"I concur, my friend!"Loki patted him on the shoulder and was ready to leave,when Thor asked

"You didn't respond to my question about our friend 'little snow queen'"

"We just friends" lied Loki

"Well, maybe perhaps I should court this..beautiful Lady" he murmured, making Loki burn inside with anger. He wanted to grab Thor by his throat and throw him across the library, but he shake that feeling off himself, hoping Thor will take interest in some other girl soon, just like always.

"Frey, I don't know if you heard the news but one of your friends soon will be King"

Said her father, as she met him for afternoon tea in the summer house in the gardens.

"Yes, they told me father. It is so soon" she said sadly at the thought of unknown future.

"Not so far away from now I, myself will take my leave and your brother will have to take over my duties to the King. Shall we say New King?"

"Father, do you know who it will be?" Asked Frey desperately

"I have an idea,'but I am not exactly positive who will take the throne, my angel. I assume it will be Thor, as he first born"

"I wonder what your opinion on who deserves the privilege better?" She wondered

"Thor is strong, brave and a great warrior, but he is hot headed, and often not think everything through. As Loki much smarter in political and strategical matters. If two of them could rule Asgard future would be in great hands."

He was a patriot.

He had sent his servant boy to invite her over to his chambers for evening meal. She never been in Loki's chambers before.

It was grand and spacious with big furniture made out of red wood and metal with endless carved details. There was few large statues of what seemed like his ancestors carved into a wall. In the middle of his room was colossal bed with numerous gold and black pillows and fur.

On the right was a large door, leading into bathing room as it seemed. Loki had his own study space on the right as part of this large chambers fit for a prince. She could see through open window doors giant balcony with astonishing view of Asgard.

"Your Highness! Or should I say soon - Your Majesty ?" She said playfully..as she came in and saw him standing by his monstrous fire place, with bare feet, wearing light black tunic and leather trousers.

He turned around, his face unreadable,making her heart beat faster at sight of this extravagant prince.

"Either way, sunshine, come and obey me for a kiss" he commanded in velvety voice. At some moments she enjoyed his sense of dominance

"As you wish, Your Eminence" she said in flirtatious matter.

As she approached him, he put his arms around her and kissed her softly and slowly with his eyes closed. Just like every time waves of pleasure from his touch washed over her as she gave in herself into moment. He pulled away and looked into her dreamy eyes and chuckled, but didn't say anything. He took her hand and lead her outside on the terrace with a beautiful vast night view of this glorious realm.

He sat on the luxurious satin divan and pulled her on his lap. Slowly stroking her back he asked

"Are you hungry?" She smiled at double meaning of his words, but did not let him in on subject

"I could eat". This couldn't be more romantic evening, but thought of Loki being a King brought her back to reality of things being different between them and she became serious. Loki noticed the change in her. As always he knew exactly what she was thinking as it seem like he was reading her mind.

She often wonder if he really was.

"Loki, what it will be like when one of you will take a throne?"

"Don't think about it. I would like to think not much will change" his voice unsure for first time, his eyes looking at the horizon, thoughtful.

Knock at the door took them out of their reverie. She raised from his lap, not wanting a servant see them in their intimate embrace.

"You may enter" Loki commanded

Servant girl came in with a tray full of food. She walked to them slowly and put their dinner on the table outside on the terrace. She was beautiful in her own way with big black thick locks and fair skin, her dress exposing more skin that it should.

It was swift moment as she raised her big hazelnut eyes at him and they exchange strange and almost private look. Then she momentary looked at at Freya her eyes full of displease and hate. Then she quickly left.

Blood boiled inside Frey at this scene. She knew this wasn't just mere servant.

"Is she your lover, Loki?" She demanded. Loki looked at her with raised eye brows at her angry tense tone.

"Will she to keep your bed warm at night, since I am not? Is she your night friend, as I'm for day activities?" Her voice grew bitter, as his eyes grew angry.

"Enough!" He shouted

"I told you there were women in my past! I am a Prince and will not allow to be talked to this way! " Loki said in menacing voice. "Even if she was, it was long ago and shouldn't be important in any way!"

"And yet you still keep her around!" She ignored the warning in his eyes

"In case you feel..hungry?" She was furious and couldn't stop this overpowering burst of jealousy. With a swing of her hand she throw the tray of the table. Food flew down and shattered everywhere.

"Maybe she should be your dinner!" With him standing there completely bewildered she stormed out of his chambers.

She didn't sleep very well that night, she twisted and turned, thinking what have made her completely loose control. It was their very first fight and feeling of not having him around made her completely miserable. Frey couldn't bare a thought of another women in his arms and it made her so furious, as little sparkles appeared in the palms of her hands,making her quickly sit up in her bed and stare in wonder.

She took a deep breath.

She slipped from her bed and walked through open doors outside. Breeze felt good on her hot skin.

She had no rights to treat him like he was completely hers.

He was Son of a King, Heir the the Throne and a God.

She had no claim for him.

But she wanted more than what she had with him.

She wanted to be the only one for him.

She wanted him to love her.

Only at almost dawn she drifted asleep as she dreamed she was running through dark cold blizzard, wearing wedding dress as big blue hands grabbed her, causing her skin burn at icy touch as she cocked her head to meet Loki's blood red eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thor and Loki didn't exchange much of words, as they walked into the Throne Room In their full armor, as they knew of reason why the Allfather wanted to see them both.

It was much sooner, than Loki has expected to hear of King's decision.

"My sons" Odin greeted them. Alongside stood Frigga, looking at them glowing with pride and love for both of them. Several generals and other important court servants were present as it was important decisive moment for all their futures.

Brothers bowed to their parents and stood up straight.

"This decision did not come easy to me"'started Odin

"You both honorable and worthy of the throne. You not only will rule the Asgard, you will possess the place of Peace Keeper of whole of Nine Realms." He stood up and fell silent for a moment, than declared

"Thor, my first-born, you will become my successor" ...

He could still hear Odin's voice in his head even now few hours later as he stood outside his chambers, blankly staring on the horizon.

He could still see Thor's happy arrogant smirk as he was declared soon to be new King. It did not come to Loki as surprise, but still it wasn't the most pleasant announcement.

Odin's favorite son.

No matter how hard Loki tried proof to his father his loyalty, his worthiness, his skills and knowledge, his high intelligence, it was never enough for Odin.

"My prince" his servant's voice interrupted his deep thoughts "Can I be of any service to you?" She said with seductive voice. Without looking back at her Loki hissed in most menacing voice

"Get out!"

He should have done it long time ago, he thought, ever since he no longer wanted her in his bed. She was never even woman of his preference , just matter of convenience, as she would always throw herself at him. But he could no longer stand her there, ever since it caused him to get in conflict with Freya..

"You will no longer be my servant" he growled as she was pacing away, frightened.

He closed his eyes.

Loki could no longer wanted to have any other women. Not since that day, when he was on his way to training grounds and he saw her in the gardens, sitting on the grass with bare legs, her face up to the morning sun with her eyes closed. She was wearing lightest flowing green dress with open shoulders,exposing her fair skin to the sun. Her shiny long hair lightly moved on the breeze and it seemed like she was glowing with light.

He stood there, mesmerized by her, by her beauty. She not of age then, only 15.

Freya...

He wanted to see her, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her delicious lips. He missed her laughter, her scent of lilacs and peonies, her luscious snowy white hair, even her stubbornness, even her anger.

She was so pure and angelic, like light in his life.

She made him smile.

She also awaken his deepest desires, senses, that was unknown to him, almost possessive feelings over her and jealousy. He wanted her to be his and no one else's.

He sighed. He had no chance to see her since she stormed out, as next day they were traveling to other realm for political matters.

But he did not feel like to make amends right this moment, and, with his proud personality he wanted her to come to him and surrender.

News spread like wild fire through the entire region.

Freyr came storming into his sisters chambers, startling her

"Thor is to become a new King!" He shouted "Allfather just held conference and announce it" Freyr was favoring Thor for his strength and his powers.

"Thor?" She asked her voice breaking "How did Loki take it?" She tried to seem indifferent, but it's started boiling inside her.

"Loki took it just fine, I don't even think he cared" she knew how well Loki could hide his feelings, not everyone knew him, like she did.

"We going to celebrate tonight!" He was ecstatic "You have to get ready!" And he left, leaving her dazed.

Loki..Frey wanted to see him and wanted to know how he feels. She haven't seen him for nearly 14 moons and grew frustrated. She felt sad and nothing could make her smile. Her mother kept asking why was she so gloomy and moody but Frey could not bring herself to tell her the truth.

Frey was going to see him at celebration tonight. That made her cheerful and with one swift move she jumped of the bed and ran to her closet in anticipation. Going nearly through every dress she owned, she decided on black and golden satin dress,with seductive exposing back.

Celebration was in full, but both princes were still absent. Sif was beside herself with happiness. She was glowing with love and pride for Thor, and secretly hoping to be his bride.

They walked in, grand, in full armor, under everyone's reverences and were greeting everyone as they went to their special table prepared for Royal family and sat beside King and Queen. Thor was happy and proud, as Loki's face was calm and Incomprehensible, never less strikingly handsome.

She would constantly throw glances at him, but he never looked her direction. Freya was growing somber, then Sif said "We need to come and pay our respects, Freya" and dragged her towards Royal family's table. Odin and Frigga warmly smiled at young Ladies as they approached

"Allfather, My Queen" they both bowed "Your Highnesses" Frey straightened up and was face to face with Loki. Her face flashed and she dropped her eyes

"Congratulations, Thor!" Sif gifted Thor with most brilliant smile

"Thank you, Sif. It is a happy day!" He boomed and shot his look up and down Frey's dress.

"Ladies, you look splendid tonight" he said to both of them, but continue to look at

Frey.

"Why won't you invite these lovely ladies to dance" insisted Frigga

Sif nearly threw herself at Thor, making Frey sigh to herself with relief. Thor lead Sif away, as Loki slowly stood up and stretched out his hand, obeying his mother's wishes and inviting her to dance, his face tense.

"Loki" she quietly said as they started to move" I'm sorry"

He sighed then pulled her slightly closer

"If you wouldn't look so dazzling in your seductive dress, I would have to think about it" he said playfully.

"I didn't have a chance to see you, I wanted to know how you were doing,.." she was melting in his arms with happiness

His hand squeezed her a little

"If all eyes wouldn't be on us right now I would show you just how much I've missed you, my little bad kitty " Loki was in much better mood now

"Behave now, I will find you later" he chuckled, as their dance was over, she saw Queens eyes, studying her.

It was much later, Freya was back in her chambers, brushing her shiny thick hair, she was getting ready for bed and already dressed in silk white night gown as she saw Loki appear in the mirror behind her.

"You startled me!" She shouted

"I am sorry, darling" Loki's eyebrows went up just a little as he looked up and down her lucid night garment. She saw his gaze on her and grabbing shawl of her chair wrapped around herself, but he was right there, inches from her face

"Hiding something from me?" He said in luring voice and his hand went behind her neck and he pulled her to his lips. His kiss was soft, but dominant. Loki's other hand stroke her spine pressing her closely to his strong body, casing sweet shivers in her stomach. Then he pulled away and sat on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

"How did you take it all, Loki?" She went straight to subject that she knew bothered him. He didn't show any emotions and said

"I am fine. Really. In our family we all silently knew our father's choice will be Thor." He seemed is really accepted the fact. "His coronation will take place unexpectedly soon..., but for some reason I don't feel like talking about it" he cut.

"I missed you" she murmured "it's makes me..miserable not to see you "

He gave her long soft look,then smiled

"I have to apologize. I deserved your..little fuss" he was jesting with her

"Little fuss? Would you like to see me, perhaps,.angrier ?" She was playing back

"Don't make me scared now, little kitten. I would have to fight you back and tame you.." He stood up and was slowly approaching her, like a predator

"Get you to..behave"he had a mischievous sparkles in his green eyes, seemed like it was his favorite game with her "To obey.."

"You can try, if you can catch me first" was her favorite reply and with these words she quickly closed her eyes in concentration to perform a trick she was practicing in his absence of making herself invisible for a moment.

And just like that she was gone from his view.

Loki stood there, surprised and then said into empty space with a grin

"You were busy without me here" and turning around with a quick swift move he grabbed the invisible air and she reappeared in his arms

"How did you know where I was?"

"You are good. But I'm better!" With that statement he captured her in his strong grip, but Freya was fighting back, laughing. Suddenly he gently pushed her on bed and climbed on top of her body

"Surrender to me" he seductively commanded

"Never" she said with weak defiance

"Will see about that" and closed her mouth with his. With gasp Freya put her fingers through his hair pushing him closer. Their kiss was long, demanding.

She needed him like air. Their kiss grew more deep in intensity, Loki's hand was stroking side of her body, down and up her smooth leg, caressing her abdomen.

His touches became more emboldened as he ran his hand over her chest, cupping and slightly squeezing her breast, making her nipples harden beneath her night gown as he was kissing her neck with hot breath.

"Loki.." She gasped, but he didn't stop. He looked at her with his eyes half closed with lust for a moment before his lips were on hers again. Freya felt his body on hers and overwhelming desire was spreading all over her body from his sensual touches.

With all her will power she pushed him away a little.

Frey didn't wanted to be just another women in his bed, just another affair, she wanted him to love her, to say the words.

" I don't think I'm ready for this Loki .."her voice was husky

Loki pushed himself off and looked at her

" I'm not pushing you into anything,darling. You bring desire in me I can hardly control" he said in low voice and lay back away from her on her numerous pillows

Freya didn't know what to say, she sat up and crossing her legs looked back at him.

Loki cleared his throat

"What else you been doing in my absence?" He changed subject

"I was studying. I would like to learn everything I can and I would like to become as good as you" she stated "maybe even better" she teased

"What for?" He demanded "Magic is not for to be toying with, Freya! I told you it can be just as harmful as it is could be good. You take too much interest..Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like it's already part of me. Every time..it's comes to me so naturally,..willingly..it's allures me, hypnotizes me..makes me whole"

just like you do, she added to herself.

She stretched out both her arms, turned palms up and never leaving his eyes shiny glowing green sphere appeared. Slowly it started to make shape and turning into green shiny snake. Loki stared back at her, recognizing his own trick

"Hmmm.." He said pursing his lips and without moving an inch, gazing back at her even larger snake appeared in front of hers with his magic, and growing slowly in size, Loki's snake opened it's large scary mouth and with fast snap it swallowed Frey's snake, making it vanish. He burst into loud laughter.

"I guess there is little more studying to do, sunshine" he said, clearly amused, leaving her confused.

"But you are getting quite good, I will teach you everything I know. "

"You will?"

"Yes..anything you want." He spread every word

"Why, Loki? You obviously don't think I even should be practicing it at all!"

"Let's just say.." He paused "You important to me and it would give me satisfaction of seeing you happy, darling"

He heart paced faster at his words. Important to him.

"Loki, can you stay the night with me, just to be here with me?"

He gave her mesmerizing look and quietly agreed

"There is nowhere I'd rather be"

It was the best night of her life. He held her close in his arms, as she drifted asleep,never wanting to be apart from him. Ever.

Loud knock in the door woke her up. Who could it be? She wondered.

"Loki?" But her bed was empty, only wrinkled sheets were remainder that she didn't spend last night along. Freya jumped from her bed and loudly asked

"Who is it?"

"Royal Guards" she heard booming voice.

Royal guards? Why?

She quickly put shawl around her and opened the door

"His Majesty Allfather requesting your presence in the Throne room" he said one of two colossal looking guards

"Why?" She asked, confused

"We have no information what's this matter regarding to, My Lady"guard said

She required a moment to get dressed. Strong, uneasy feeling washed over her.

Guards opened massive golden doors and she walked through.

Odin sat on his throne, Frigga standing beside him. Her parents was there as well, to her surprise. Her father looked at her with love and pride as well as her mother, smiling.

Freya came to the throne and stopped between Thor and Loki, as they were already there, puzzled as well as she was. They exchange bewildered looks between three of them before they heard Allfather's imperious voice

"Freya.. Odin began . It pleases me to see what a graceful Lady you have become. As you aware, Thor is to be my successor, the next King of Asgard" she was listening with her full attention, as well as both princes.

"It wasn't without long consideration. Before coronation I would like to see some arrangements to be made in best interests for this Kingdom." He paused.

Horror of comprehension started slowly to creep over her as King declared "Our choice fell upon you to become his bride. You are the future Queen of Asgard, Freya. "

Loki turned his face sharply to his father in disbelief, eyes wide with a shock. His fists tightly clenched.

Freya felt thousands of invisible needles of pain shoot through her, her world crashing. She opened her mouth, but no words could come out of her trembling lips. She froze.

She is to marry Thor..

Smug smirk spread across Thor's face with satisfaction of Allfather's choice.

"As you wish, father" he said cheerfully. He wanted this woman for while now. And now she is to become his. Turning to Freya he took her hand and slowly, never leaving her wide eyes lifted her hand to his lips.

Frigga's smile disappeared from her face at the meaning of what was happening, as picture became clear to her. Queen could see it was much deeper than just friendship between Loki and Frey.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Night dropped on the Asgard like a heavy curtain, shattering glimmering stars across sky like diamonds into dark universe.

Crispy night air spread over glaring lights of the city of gold.

Gloomy darkness swept over Frey as she walked heavy-footed outside her chamber's balcony. Leaning against the wall she closed her beautiful eyes.

She is to marry Thor..

She is to become a Queen.

Queen of Asgard...Tears involuntary started to run down her cheeks. She clenched her fists in desperation of her helplessness.

She will loose Loki forever...Her beautiful prince...her love..

How can this be happening?

Why wasn't it Sif, she was much better choice for Thor, and she loved him.

She is to loose Sif as well...

No...!

Everything inside her went crushing to pieces and with gust of anger and agitation, clenching tightly her fists , her eyes flew wide open and with a raging power in them with magic forming energy, all windows around her exploded into smithereens.

Freya was breathless.

Aggravation had never cause her to create such effect, but it didn't scare her.

She wanted to see Loki. Now.

As if he heard her wish, Loki stood there on her balcony already, observing debris around. But he didn't bother to know how. He already was aware of her powers and it came to no surprise. Magic wasn't on his mind at this moment.

"I need to know one thing" he said with his powerful voice

"Tell me exactly what's your feelings for me, Freya" his striking green eyes piercing through her soul with agony.

Never looking away from his exquisite and nearly frightening posture she declared

"I love you, Loki. And there is no come back from the way I feel about you. It's has always been you. And forever will be only you in my heart"

Every second seemed like eternity under intensity of this moment.

Freya...I will fight for you if this is the last thing I do" he darkly vowed.

"Thor will not going to get what belongs to me!" He growled and with a long strides he closed distance between them in instant and crushed his lips on hers as he pressed her firmly against the wall.

Their kiss was urgent and demanding as Freya wrapped her arms around his strong tall body wanting him to make her forget her own name.

"Take me" She breathed in deeply his intoxicating aroma of leather and touch of sandalwood.

Loki stopped and looked in her eyes for a long moment, silently confirming her permission, then his lips were on her again.

Their kiss grew more and more urgent, more deep, more passionate. He slide his tongue between her teeth, completely dominating her mouth with his. His lips went down from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, as he breathed into her, biting her exposed delicate skin slightly. Shivers went down her spine at sensation of his sensual touch. She was gasping for air as his hand moved down and was traveling up her leg now, up her thigh, slightly squeezing her flesh at places, spreading goosebumps all over her heated body. He raised his head to look into her lust full endless blue sea eyes again, to drown his own emerald green in them.

"There is no turning back now" he said in deep voice

He suddenly lift her off the floor as she wrapped her slim toned legs around his waist and carried her inside the chambers.

He placed her on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, never breaking the connection he began slowly skillfully undressing her body.

"You so beautiful " he whispered intensely, caressing every curve of her, pressing his lips to her breast, taking in his mouth her hardened nipple and massaging it with his tongue, spreading sweet pleasure through her, making her moan.

"Loki.."she was gasping and biting her lips.

His mouth stroked down slowly from her breast down her abdomen, testing and licking every inch of her, breathing in her scent deeply. His hand moved more down and ripped her remaining garments off, exposing her naked body to his total access.

"You belong to me" he whispered in her ear and his hand slipped down between her legs, spreading them apart, and his fingers touched most intimate part of her, taking her near frenzy.

"Loki.." She moaned with burning desire as his fingers moved in circular motions, teasing her, building up erotic pleasure, making her become more and more moist, while kissing and biting her neck.

"Ohh..You so ready for this" he whispered in her ear, as he was softly biting her earlobe.

"You wanted this...for a while..I know you did" he murmured " I told you I am to be your first everything" he breathed hard now

"Admit it Freya!" He commanded in soft voice

"I did..you knew I did. ?" she gasped and pushed him closer go her. He continued to play with her clit, moaning into her ear, as he did.

"And now I do more than ever..I'm ready"

With her words he looked down at her and smiled with his eyes half closed.

Freya didn't know how suddenly his clothes disappeared. Loki shifted himself, repositioning his strong heated body and gazed at her just for a moment before she felt tip of his erection outside her wet entrance.

She hesitated for a second, taken with sudden fear of unknown, but just for a second.

It was Loki, and Freya wanted to give herself completely to him, right now. She looked at his half close with burning desire eyes and answered his silent question with agreeing nod.

Loki brushed his lips against her softly and looked into her eyes once more, and with rushing force inside his body he pushed himself into her slowly, but dominantly with groan.

Frey's body suddenly tightened of sharp pain from him moving more and more deep inside her and she shrieked.

His lips were on hers instantly gently kissing her

"Shhh, pain will ease, first time always hurts" he purred without stopping.

"You so..tight..you feel amazing..Freya" he murmured with closed eyes, burring his face in her cloudy hair

"Owww...!."she whimper, shutting her eyes from pain, her nails digging into his back, but he didn't seem to notice as he continue moving in and out.

Tears spilled out and ran down her cheeks

He cupped her face into his big hands and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Shhh..it will pass sweetheart" he continue to thrust slowly. He was so aroused, she didn't think he could stop, even if he would tried.

Loki eyes smoldered into her, as he watched her loosing her virtue to him. Never before he felt this pleasure

With each movement pain eased more, becoming more bearable as her hand entwined with his and clenched together in the pillows.

Freya was feeling more and more sweet pleasure spreading as his pace quickened and he slid into her full length with loud moan. They passionately kissed as she felt irrational electrical heat as his body moved against her, his abdominal muscles tightening with each thrust.

"Loki..." She loudly moaned

Her breathing was so labored, it came out in short gasps, as he was now taking her to new unknown heights nearly fainting sensations.

"O My God" she was gasping for air

"Yes sweetheart?.." He responded with hoarse voice, letting her know he is there.

His pace became faster, more dominant. He moved in and out of her hot body, her legs were wrapped abound his hips, as he stroke one of her legs with his hand, moving her leg more up to go deeper

"So delicious..you are.." He whispered with hot breath

Overwhelming pressure increased now from him inside her, everything was so hot and sensual. His passionate love was now unstoppable, his muscles flexing with every move, their bodies covered now with sweat

"Ah.." Freya was moaning to his hard chest under him, she felt something was building up, unknown pressure, begging to be released

"I'm feeling.." She started to say

"I know..." He gasped as he moved even faster now, and suddenly intense explosion tore through her body, making her cry out loud as she arched her back and let her first orgasm take her to the highest pleasure of universe.

Loki stared at her, never stopping, and then, with powerful groan Loki found his own released, spilling his desire into her.

Breathless, as their bodies became limp they fell apart from each other, trying to catch their shallow breaths.

They lay there, motionless, unable to speak. Everything seem so surreal.

Loki raise himself on his elbow to look at her. Frey slowly opened her eyes and look back at him under her long eyelashes.

"Are you alright?" He quietly asked. "How was it for you?"

"Imagination of this is nothing compare to reality" she answered softly back

He moved her messy hair off her face , kissing her forehead and said

"Indeed. It makes it more incredible if you with someone special..someone..you treasure...someone you desire..." he paused, his face serious

"Someone you love"

Tears ran down her cheeks now. He pulled her to himself and held her tightly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I tried to fight my affection, you to become my ultimate weakness, it could be used against me in many levels. But I could not. I wanted you. To be. Mine.

Because no longer I can deny, that I love you, Freya.

You are my life now.

I will do everything in My power to ensure that Thor will never, EVER have any rights on you,

Because you belong to me, now. In every way"

Frigga was thoughtful. Sipping mead in her chambers, she couldn't help, but feel heavyhearted, wondering just how serious it was between Freya and Loki.

His reaction was furious, as he was losing his lover and never she saw him being affectionate with anyone. She shared special connection with young prince, he shared his secrets with her always, and she surely would know if he...

Never he told her of his feelings for anyone, simply because he wasn't found of anyone, no one has ever captured his heart. Not until now, she thought.

She did not wanted to loose the special bond they shared. Loki wouldn't just let anyone in, being highly secretive was in his nature and his mother was the one of very few he could trust.

But would he tell her now? Would he trust her now with his private matters?Especially after it was her, who have made a decision for Thor to marry. It was her, who saw vision of Freya wearing her crown. There is no going back from her decision, since it been written in stars.

Freya's destiny was to marry a King.

She had to talk to him, first thing in the morning.

Thor was stroking Sif's bare back while she slept, after making love to her twice.

He was curious if he will continue to have her in his bed, after he will wed Freya.

Sif had no idea of events of this morning, of his father little announcement, and Thor knew, Sif will not be happy about it, but he did not informed her. Not yet.

After all Freya was her best friend. But he was a Future King, and no longer cared for sentimental things. Soon little Freya will be in his wife. Thor imagined Freya's naked body in his bed, waiting for him to take her, and with this thought he felt hard manhood and began to wake up Sif, to satisfy himself.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frey woke up from a deep sleep. Sun haven't yet risen, but she could see the sky brightening. She winced a little from feeling of soreness in her body and memory of events of previous night flooded her memory.

She was no longer pure. She would change nothing, it was the most perfect amazing night with a prince she loved.

Loki? She glanced on her crumpled bed to find it empty.

Freya looked around her room and saw him on her balcony. Wrapping sheets around her naked form she walked towards him, trying not to step on shattered glass everywhere.

Loki was sitting on her soft silky bench, wearing only trousers, his well sculpted torso bare. His legs were crossed with hands resting on his knees, in the meditative position with closed eyes. She glared at him, mesmerized by his stunning beauty.

Without opening them he said in silkiest voice

"Good morning, my love"

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders from behind him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning, my prince"

"Did you sleep well?" He said with a grin of some inside jest.

"I did. You had me drained of my strength and energy" she couldn't help but giggle a little.

They have made love three more times last night, before she fell asleep, completely exhausted. Each time was more and more sensual and pleasurable, more satisfying. Loki was skillful lover and she couldn't help, but think just how he became this good. But wouldn't bring this topic.

"What are you doing out here this early?"she asked

"Thinking" he said, suddenly serious.

"What's going to happen, Loki? How are we ... is there hope?" She sat next to him, looking at the rising sun, it was absolutely glorious.

"Leave this matter to me" he cut, his voice frustrated.

"This concerns me too, as you know. I am the one to marry Thor"

"You will Not Marry Thor!" He shouted with anger. "I'll make sure of that"

They stared at each other for longest moment

"What's on your mind then?" She tried to keep calm

He didn't answer, just sighed deeply and closed his eyes again.

"Loki. You can't keep me in the dark!" But he was still not talking. Instead, Loki opened his eyes and pulled her to his lap. He softly brushed his lips on her neck, making her close her eyes with immediate pleasure, longing for more.

"I want you right now" he demanded

"Loki! You didn't answer me.."she whispered, her heart picking up speed "You can't just.." But it was hopeless to get him to talk now.

With one swift movement Loki pulled sheet off her, leaving her completely naked.

"I do what I want" he said playfully and with those words he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"Hello, mother" said Loki, trying to keep a straight face as he walked into her study.

"Loki, I wanted to see you" by the worrisome notes in her voice and a little, what seemed like nervousness he knew why. Loki was very good at reading people. Frigga looked guilty.

"What would you like to discuss?" He tried to look indifferent, but he knew his mother was just as good as he was.

"Loki. What is your relations with Freya? You can't hide it from me. I saw your reaction to announcement of her marriage, I've never seen you like this. Do you have feelings for her?"

Yes. I love her. And you going to give her away. To Thor. But he couldn't let his mother on his plans and said instead

"She merely is my friend and it just came as surprise that's all. We grew up together and suddenly she is to become Thor's wife. Future queen..just did not expect it would be her. Why choice did not fall upon Sif, mother? We all aware of her feelings for him and his..interests towards her, just would seem more proper arrangement. "

Frigga give him long glance, trying to study his face. He did not wanted to share anything.

"I saw vision of her being a Queen. She will be loved and treasured by Aesir. She will keep all of Nine Realms at peace. She will be powerful goddess of love and life and.." She stopped

Loki narrowed his eyes. Frigga's visions never failed to become truth of reality. Powerful goddess. The Queen.

"Was Thor beside her?" He asked carefully, dropping his eyes from her gaze.

Line appeared between her eye brows as she tried to recall contents of her vision.

"No..vision was just about her" She said quietly. Loki sighed with relief

"My son, you can share anything with me, you know it." She stroke his cheek with care and love in her eyes.

"Yes, I know, there is nothing to share" he lied.

" Freya is very lovely. Thor is pleased with our decision and can't wait to marry her. There is so much to prepare. Wedding will take place after his coronation in 7 moons time" Loki tried to control his anger at her words, as she continue

"Freya will be such beautiful bride. She is so pure"

'Ohh, no longer is she pure,' Loki thought sarcastically, having a flash back of her screaming in pleasure in his arms as he took her virtue.

"Yes, she will be" he said with sweet smile."I have matters to attend to, mother, if you excuse me" giving her a kiss on the cheek, he turned around and as he was walking away, smile disappeared from his face.

Loki took a deep breath before entering training grounds, to calm himself down as he saw Thor there, fighting four men at same time, with loud roaring.

"Loki!" With skillful swings he beat all four men to the ground, laughing.

He approached his brother "it's a glorious day, brother!" Thor boomed.

"Indeed" Loki said. It was in some ways. Last night made him smile to himself.

"I have not had a opportunity to talk to you about yesterday. Can you believe? Frey will be my bride! " his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"It was rather..unexpected news" Loki said flatly

"I am to become a King in 10 moons, brother! And will be a married man shortly after! Let me tell you , I am rather joyous about everything! I had my eye on her for a while now!"

Loki clenched his fists, nothing would pleased him more at this second, than wipe that smirk off his face with most powerful punch he could produce, but he knew, it was not the way to deal with his slow-witted brother.

"I am glad you are happy, brother. Frey is great and also a friend, so you don't have to marry some dark elf to preserve a peace " they both burst into laughter. But Loki didn't feel amused. He couldn't help but see enemy in his brother now.

'Freya also spent last night with me' he wanted to add.

"And Sif?" Loki asked

"I don't know. It depends just how much Frey will be pleasing me in bed" he said with arrogance.

Loki clenched his teeth. Stupid oaf. You don't deserve a throne, he thought, you deserve nothing, as his plan was more and more taking shape.

Frey was in the kitchen. She liked to come here sometimes and have tea with her favorite kitchen maid, Asta. She was like a grandmother to her ever since they moved to Asgard. She baked her favorite pies and listened to all of her matters and complains and never did she shared any secrets with any other maids. Asta was loyal and trustworthy to the bone.

"My little girl will be most powerful Queen soon!" Asta was glowing with pride, but looking at Frey's somber face she sighed

"What's bothering you, my child? Thor is fine young men and you know him for a long time now. He will be good to you"

Frey wanted to talk to someone, and Asta was the only one she could share fear feelings with, knowing her secret would be safe.

"My heart does not belong to him" tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, Freya.." Asta embraced her in the hug."Why didn't you tell me you had admirer? Who is.."

"Here you are!" They suddenly heard harsh voice "Was looking all over for Thor's new bride" Sif was standing at the door entrance, her face furious. News once more spread with astounding speed

"Sif! I was just about to find you.." Said Frey, wiping her tears

"Tears of happiness ?" Spitted out Sif

"Please, stop being angry at me! Do you think it was my choice to make ? Do you think I would.." She stopped herself, knowing ears were everywhere and she could not give a satisfaction of a gossip to other servants.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" She begged her in soft voice

"What's there to talk about? You taking Thor away from me! One prince isn't enough for you? You need them both? You ruining my life! I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again. " she glared at her, her eyes full of agony and hate and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Frey feeling anguish.

"Other prince?" Whispered Asta a little shocked "My sweet Valhalla..What a muddle.."

Frey walked back down long torches-lit corridor to her chambers, with her head down, drown in thoughts

She knew she was going to loose her friend, but so soon..

There would be no easy way for Sif to be her friend once more, not after her offenses of Freya taking away her love. She could understand the way she felt. She put herself in Sif's place for a moment. She wanted to talk to her, to explain, but she knew Sif wouldn't listen to her, not right now, maybe not ever.

Unexpectedly she heard booming steps behind her and loud voice

"Isn't my beautiful bride!" She felt a sinking in her stomach.

She turned around

"Good evening, Thor" she said, her voice cracking a little

"Where have you been hiding?" He was walking slowly around her. She was feeling slightly trapped, but smiled at him instead.

"Nowhere really, it is just needed some time to take it all in."

"And what's your intake on this?" He stopped walking and was towering over her now

"It's very..unexpected " she choked out

"I would say a pleasant surprise! I know we never have been more than just a friends, but if I would say that I never admired you, I would be telling a lie. I would like to get to know you more.. intimately" he was leaning forward now. Freya thought just how many women would love to be on her place right this moment. Thor had endless romantic adventures, it came easy, he was admired for his looks and strength.

Freya just wanted to run from him, push him away

"But I am not going to push you into anything right now my sweet darling. Just wanted to let you know just how excited I am for you to be my wife. . Soon. " Thor raised his hand and stroked her cheek, brushing his thumb across her lips, mesmerized by her.

Disgust and reluctance boiled inside her. But she was frozen.

"I will say good night for now"

Then he smiled, turned around and walked away, whistling.

She felt like her throat was closing and there wasn't enough air. Gasping, as her hand flew to her chest, she was in near fainting from sudden anxiety of what to come.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As days passed, Palace grew excited with upcoming events.

"Hail to Mighty Thor !" You could hear everywhere, when he would pass

Thor grew more arrogant, becoming center of his own universe. Loki grew more distant from him for obvious to himself reasons, as he saw enemy in his brother now. Loki ignored Thor's company at all costs, except family gatherings and such political matters, that required their both attendance.

"Brother! Why don't I have a pleasure of your company these days?" Thor asked him at afternoon mealtime, where They have been summoned by Allfather to attend and greet some leaders from other Realm.

"I just don't want to bother you, I know, matters of this Kingdom keep you occupied." Said Loki with pretense sweetness.

"Nonsense! You must come tonight to my quarters, as I am will have a rather entertaining affair and a feast " he said with a big grin

A drunken revelry and possible resemblance of orgy, Loki corrected Thor in his mind. What else can his slow-witted brother enjoy?

"Thor, I don't know.."

"I will take no refusal from you, my brother! As a future King I demand of you to attend! There will be many beautiful maidens to keep you company and might turn you less..gloomy hahaha! When did you have a fair woman in your bed last?" he laughed, knowing little of Loki's affairs.

"Thor, I will be there" he agreed, thinking to send one of his duplicates to that debauchery.

"Are you intent to invite your future wife as well?" He asked flatly

"I don't think she will find it..amusing. I am positive that she is too pure of a nature for this sort of function" he burst into another laughter.

Worry not, brother, I will keep her company'- sweetest ever triumphant and malicious satisfaction crossed Loki's mind.

Freya was on her way back from evening meal with her family. They couldn't be more proud of their daughter. But all evening long she was impatient to get out from endless praising and to see Loki. She knew she has to be extremely careful and make sure of no one can see them together. Consequences could be not only disastrous , but possibly deadly. No one knew, except Sif, and Frey was hoping, that she will keep it discreet,despite everything have happened between them.

She missed her friend terribly, but all of her attempts of trying to explain herself ended up unsuccessfully.

She put on a long cape with hood that covered her entire face and walked apace to Loki's luxurious chambers.

He opened the door before she could knock, pulling her inside quickly.

"What took you so long?" He asked impatiently, holding her around her waist.

"How did you know I was at the door?"

"I can feel your presence now " he said mysteriously

He yanked her closer. She looked up at him, he was whole head taller.

"I've missed you. I find time without you torturous! I hope you wear nothing under this cape" he teased, making her heart picking up a pace.

"Even if I am wearing a dress under, something tells me, it will be off me shortly"

"You know it, little snow princess" running his hand through her hair Loki leaned towards to press his lips to hers.

She kissed him back passionately, taking by wave of immediate desire. Never leaving each other's lips, her cape with Loki's hands fell to the floor, followed by her dress.

"Quench my desire my sweet love" he gently roared to her ear and pulled her on top of his enormous bed.

When they made love, whole world seem to vanish, leaving nothing, but two of them in each other's arms, two beautiful lovers in endless universe, their bodies entwined, longing for more, never seem to be satisfied for long, craving more love from each other, until completely drained of their strengths, fall asleep, she in his strong arms, in the midst of dawn.

Never she felt happier and more alive in her life.

Light knock in the door woke Frey up. Loki slept right next with his arm securely around her.

"Loki?" She shook him a little

"Hmmm?"

"Someone at the door" she whispered

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and a maid was walking in.

Freya gasped and pull sheets on her naked body. Maid looked at the future Queen in shock to find her in Loki's bed.

With one swift move Loki was out of the bed, towering over girl servant. He stretched out his both hands and send glowing rays towards her face. Immediately her eyes were half closed, as she was in some sort of euphoria, staring at light, mesmerized by it.

"You will walk out of here with no memory of seeing anyone here" he commanded in hypnotic voice

Without answering him, still gazed, she turned around a walked out of the door.

Loki turned to look at Freya, who was still alarmed.

"I just erased her memory. Our secret is still safe..for now" he put on long velvet green and gold rope and stated "But I do not intend to hide us much longer. You are mine and I am not willing to share you!" He said with intimidating voice.

"I would love to know of your plans, Loki, please. There is nothing I wish more, than to be with you and I will do everything in my power.." She begged

"No, Freya. " all he said, walking towards his bathing room. She heard him start the water, as his maid was not much of a help at the moment.

Frustrated, she followed him there.

"You will tell me! I don't want any surprises. Thor will be king in 5 moons! Then I am sure there will be no escape for me from his 'charms'!"

But she brought no reaction in him whatsoever.

"You look adorable when you are getting fussy at me" he pull sheets of her. "You no longer have to cover yourself in front of me, my little cat, I've seen you bare"

"You are not taking me seriously!" Her eyes sparkle with hint of anger

"Come and bath with me, my love" as he took off his robe, throwing it on the floor, and sat into his large marble and gold bath so gracefully and stretched his hand in invitation.

She didn't move. He sighed.

"So stubborn you are. I simply does not want to share it with you for your own..good" he leaned his head back "and it's ..complicated." And closed his eyes, taking pleasure in warmness of bath.

Freya narrowed her eyes and chanted something almost silently. Suddenly Loki popped his eyes open.

"Freya..!" He said with warning, as she smiled with innocence, watching water getting hotter and hotter. With fastest move he grabbed her hand and push her inside the tub with him. She landed on his lap with a loud splash

"Let's enjoy it together, bad kitty!" He burst into laughter

"Aww!" Water was hot, almost burning her skin

"You want to play?" He said with excitement, his eyes full of mischief. Suddenly water's temperature begin to drop from warm to colder.

He held her close to him as water turned into almost freezing cold.

Freya chanted the spell once more for water to get hot, but nothing happened.

"Loki, enough! I am freezing!" She shouted at him, but he was so relax, like nothing was happening.

"It might help to get you to calm down, hehe" he was having fun

She knew just how to stop him from doing magic right this moment. Turning her body around so she could sit on top of him she took his head into her hands and press her lips to him.

Kissing him softly and seductively, her tongue tracing his lower lip, she felt his concentration vanishing, as water returning to normal warm as he wrapped his hands around her back and pushed her to him almost harshly, answering her kiss. His hands caressed her body, moving her slightly on top of him, as she felt his hardness.

"Let's just say that I won this one.." She murmured

His fingers slipped inside her shamelessly, making her gasp loudly.

Loki moved his fingers in and out of her softly massaging her most intimate part, making her want to become undone with his delicate sensual touches. Suddenly he stopped and she looked at him puzzled. Corners of his mouth went up.

"I want..." she nearly gasped

"Say you sorry" he was still playing, his hands grabbed her behind and grind her against him.

"For what?!"

"For being naughty"

"Please, All-mightiest of all of Nine Realms! My King! I beg for your forgiveness!" she played back, giggling.

"That's better" he agreed, then shifting her body up a little he slowly pushed her down on top of his hard throbbing organ, as she dropped her face to his neck and loudly groaned. Loki's hands were on both her bottoms, moving her up and down, unleashing overpowering lust in them.

"Oh..it's nice having you visit me in the bath! So warm and wet." He hissed

She bit his neck in pleasure, her nails digging into his skin as she was nearing her orgasm, moaning.

"Give it to me!" He roared, as waves of delicious fire took her and she cried out as she came, bath water spilling all over the floor. With few more thrusts Loki released, with her name on his lips.

Loki was dressed in his full armor with his signature helmet with large curved horns as he sped on his big black fiery spirited horse away from City, towards The Cave of time.

Young prince knew, It held within its walls more secrets than they were told in stories. His love for learning was never disappointing and after countless hours he spent in research, he knew exactly what he came here for. This magical cave was not only for time traveling, but it hided secret passages between worlds. And he needed one. There was no turning back now. With long determined strides he walked inside the cave. As stepping on the bridge, hanging over dark bottomless void he stopped for a moment at the spot, where he had saved her life, seemed like so long ago. They were children then, but never could he forget those tears filled sky blue eyes staring into his with enormous gratitude. He made her swear to secrecy, so no one knew of his weakness for her. Not much change, ironically. Only his weakness became more powerful. Weakness called love. Which made him fearless and more strong than ever. More powerful.

He would give his life for her now without thinking twice. She was most precious thing in his life. Loki was decisive. He was willing to fight until death. All or nothing. With hard eyes he continue to walk towards sounds of roaring beast.

"Show yourself" Loki loudly commanded without a fear, holding long golden sword behind him just in case this creature had immunity from his magic. He knew he has to pass it in order to get to secret passage. Loki was ready when beast stepped into his view.

Beast was so gigantic, it's two heads with angry glowing yellow eyes was nearly touching the cave's high top, it's body of massive looking rocky skin looked adamant. Beast slowly walked towards his prey, it's mouths dripping long slime, making deep grunts inside their throats.

"Aren't you cute" said Loki under his breath, and gathering magic forces inside himself he slowly stretch out his hand up with shiny luminous crystal and shouted a powerful spell just moments before beast was going for a deadly attack. Crystal started glowing bright fluorescent light, making beast taking steps back and close it's eyes in pain, as it growled most menacing sound, then, slowly, creature stumbled, and with loud thunderous cracking, it fell down on the cave floor, at Loki's feet.

"Sweet dreams beasty" he said walking past it into dark cave tunnel.

It wasn't long before it came to his sight. He will have a power to possess it now. He paused, took a deep breath, and stepped into it.

Sif was hesitant as she knocked on Thor's chambers massive doors.

"Come in" she heard his voice

"Hello, Thor" she said, looking at his half bare body. She missed him so much since last time he told her of Odin's announcement. She stormed out, crying, in despair. She loved this god more than anything, and no longer could she be mad at him. After all, it was not his choice. She had a new hope now.

"Thor..I must tell you something.." She spoke

Moments later, outburst of roaring thunder shackled the Asgardian sky.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Freya was sitting on the sun lit window bench in the library, trying to study. As hard as she was trying to concentrate, her mind was a hive of buzzing thoughts. She snapped the book shut and shook her head in attempt to get rid of intrusive recollections of her restless mind. Massaging her temples, Frey closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, her brain analyzing past events, she desperately tried to relax.

Loki.

She felt her body responding to the sound of his name with quickening pulse and fluttering in her stomach with his image in her minds eye and smiled.

She missed him every second, being apart from him made her utterly miserable, she haven't seen him for nearly 2 moons. He did not explain much, only pointed the importance of his travel. Her body and soul urging for his every touch and word, his every move.

They no longer studied at the library together, as they couldn't keep their hands off each other and it was not wise to be affectionate in public place, since they relationship became officially forbidden. But to Loki and Frey it just was that much more alluring. It was exciting, dangerous and lustful.

It was love.

Loki was mischievous at most improper moments . At evening mealtime with Royal family he would give her seductive looks and wink at her, even blow her a kiss, under Thor's very nose, at no one notice, making her giggle, from which she was receiving strange glares from others.

She was summoned to attend some political meetings of Kingdom matters to practice diplomacy, alongside both Thor and Loki. It was not easy, but at those times all three of them treated each other strictly on subject matter, since they were royalty and future of Asgard after all.

Frey secretly admired Loki's clever ideas and strategies , his so obvious intelligent superiority over Thor's, his brilliant mind.

At times Freya would have to stop herself from staring at him at the midst of serious discussions between Asgardian counselors and, reluctantly dropping her gaze from him, she'd make him smile, forgetting the topic of dialogue.

Odin was allowing his sons make majority of decisions with him, sometimes without him, as old King seem to be distant and weary.

Frigga on another hand was busy and excited with preparations. Freya often was invited to join her for tea or a walk I the gardens for discussions. She admired Frigga for her grace, her beauty and her intelligent mentality, and she other saw, who Loki was learning from.

Freya jumped off bench, it was pointless to study at the moment, due to limited attention she was paying to the books. Walking out of library, she was heading towards her chambers, when suddenly she was yanked forcefully to the dark niche in the corridor and pinned to the wall.

"Loki!" She hissed at him, startled "You need to stop.." He closed her mouth with his before she could finish, kissing her softly but urgently making her eyes slowly shut and forget everything, consumed in the heat of passion for one another.

"I missed you, felt like I have not seen you for eternity" he breathed into her lips, while kissing her. His hands caressing her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I missed you too" she responded with gasps

"But someone could see us! It is not very private place, Loki"

"Worry not, love, it is easily fixable" he responded with sparkles of excitement in his eyes and once more he wrapped his arms around her in protective grip and air around them swished, with magic teleporting them away.

"Hope this private enough" letting her go of his arms as her feet touched white snow. They were standing nearly on top of mountain, one of highest peaks surrounding Asgard.

It was so high, the Palace they were just came from seemed like small shiny gold button from this exhilarating upward distance, made her head spin. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

"A little too private" her voice astonished with spectacular vast view of Asgard and beyond. She could see her warm breathing, she shivered, air around them cold and crispy. He chuckled and took both of her hands in his

"You wish for someplace warmer, my sweet?" He was at his most playful mood, his eyes sparkling with naughtiness. And with one swift move, she felt air moving in exaggerating speed and suddenly they were in his chambers, falling on his bed.

"Loki!" She exclaimed. "I wish to know in advance next time where am I going to end up!" Her breathing labored from little adventure he just put her through.

"You are going to end up here, in my bed" his eyes pierced her seductively, his hands roaming her body.

"I am serious, Loki..I just don't feel, that timing is right for fun and games" she sat up, straitening her dress

Loki stiffened, his playfulness turning into thoughtfulness, as reality of matters came back and once more made him sullen.

"I know, my love, I am sorry. But would you be more hopeful, if I say, that things will be just the way we want them someday soon?"

"I wish to know you plans, Loki. " she probably asked him few dozen times by know, but unsuccessfully.

"There is something I want to do" he change the topic

"Remember when I said, that I could feel your presence now?" He took her both hands into his and held her eyes.

"Yes" line appear between her eyebrows, as she listened him carefully

"We can tie to each other in energetic way, it is a spell, but with really good involvement of both our sides it can become more like energy bond"

She was looking in his beautiful emerald eyes and warmth spread through her from his words. He wanted her close. Always.

"We will be able to find each other, no matter where we are?"

"Yes. Especially if one of us is in danger and, the stronger emotions, more we able to feel one another. Or if you want me to know where you are on purpose. You will have power just summon my name and I will know that you need me. It sort of magic connection between us. "

"Did you..have this bond with anyone else before?" She dropped her eyes from question, but he turn her face back up at him with his index finger and said

"No, I am not exactly walking around, magically bonding with everyone, Frey, if you noticed. It is you I want to be with. I want to know where you are and if you are safe. But I need you to think about it before it is done. It could be sort of...permanent, it is very hard to break and it could be in effect until death will take one of us to another world. " his eyes were intense now, it was not a game, his offer was sincere.

"I do not need to think about it, Loki. My life would be meaningless without you" tear ran down her cheek, as Loki's finger wiped it away.

"Close your eyes and repeat this spell together with me" he held both her hands in his tightly and taught her the magic words.

Frey's gaze was decisive as she nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel Loki's energy floating freely already through her before, but as they started to chant the spell she felt intensified electric energy entering through her solar plexus and slowly spreading all over her body and suddenly, her eyes flew open as Frey felt it completely took over her mind. His eyes were open, watching her, as she suddenly felt like there was no bodies, just their spirits, now as one.

"Ahhh.." Slipped from her lips, as she couldn't find words. Slowly, dreamy state was sobering, returning back to her body, trance vanishing.

"It is done" he whispered, little astonished himself. "What do you feel Frey?"

"It was.." Her throat was dry, raspy, felt like she wasn't breathing during it from overwhelming magic pleasure she just sensated. She took her hand from his and moved it to touch middle of his chest

"I can..feel you now" her hand slowly stroke his chest down his abdomen, making him shiver from her touch. She climbed on top of him, placing her legs around his hips and wrapped her hands tightly about his shoulders in an emotional embrace.

"I love you Loki." She whispered to his ear " For eternity"

Sudden clap of thunder made her wince.

"Thor" said Loki in serious tone, then he moved her off him abruptly

"What's happening ?" Frey asked, sliding off bed In a hurry

"Thunder means something just gotten upset his highness The Mighty Thor" he spitted out "and he usually comes here to..."

And before he could finish sound of loud pounding at the door made Frey's eyes widen with fear.

"Loki open the door or I will demolish it!" Roared Thor

Loki turned sharply to Frey and raised both palms to her, making her invisible from the view, not waiting for her frozen posture to do it herself. He waved his hand, unlocking his doors, then he stood up straight, ready for any possible attack for his brother

"Come in"

Thor slammed the doors open, storming inside, hammer in his hand, beyond himself with anguish.

"Brother, " spoke Loki, unusually calm "What's troubling you?"

Thor was not talking, just kept pacing the room back and forth. He kicked the chair on his way with his leg, making it flying across the room and crushing into the wall.

"Sif came to my quarters today " he started in low voice. Frey's blood was slowly turning cold.

He knows.

"She..told me..." he stopped and with booming thud lowered himself on the sofa, burring head in his hands then looked up back at Loki

"Sif is with child" he nearly whispered

Loki's eyebrows went up at unexpected turn of events as he glanced at invisible Frey, corner of his mouth up in humorous smirk.

"She is what?..How do you feel about this brother?" Loki asked Thor with surprised tone, not showing him his amusement

"I am engaged to another!" he snapped. Thor didn't like the fact of Sif's pregnancy, because he wanted Frey. Loki clenched his fists

"You must do what's right, Thor. Sif is not just another maid. She is of Nobel blood and there could be consequences. Perhaps we should discuss this matter with our parents. They could change their mind about your marriage arrangement " Loki saw perfect opportunity to get Thor out of his way.

"I will do no such a thing!" He shouted back at him "I am a Future King and no longer I need to be told what to do!" His chest was moving up and down with shallow breaths, his hand holding Mjölnir in deadly grip.

"So, you will let Sif have your bastard child, dishonoring her? She loves you, you know. And she is a warrior goddess! It is a perfect fit, is it not?" Loki raised his voice in persuasive way.

Thor was silent. He knew Loki was right, but he did not know of Loki's true intensions for Thor to be with Sif.

"Thor. Just think about it. I am confident you will make a right decision, brother"

Or I will make one for you, he added to himself.

"No one must know of this, before I will decide what to be done." Running large hand through his golden hair and with his lost, unfocused eyes, walking booming steps he left the chambers.

Sif...

Freya broke out of her invisible form and stood there, nearly breathless. Then she squinted her eyes at Loki, crossing her arms at her chest

"How long have you known of their affair?" She demanded to know

Loki shrugged his shoulders "From the very beginning" he said indifferently

"And you chose to keep it from me?" Her eyes were sparkling with anger

"I did not think you took interest in whom Thor is sharing his bed with" he said sarcastically

"Do you think I won't find it interesting to learn of affair of my best friend and my future husband!?" She shot back at him with same tone of voice, regretting it instantly.

Loki's face contorted in fury, his jaw clenched, and with unblinking eyes sparkling with ferocity he snarled

"Do not call him that! Unless, you want him to be!" Frey never saw him this angry, yet so strikingly beautiful. They stared at each other intensely. He moved towards her predatorily, like a hypnotizing wild cat before it snatches it's prey in deadly grip.

"Is that what you want?" He hissed, towering over her. She gulped.

"No, it is not! But since you keeping all these secrets from me makes me wonder, if you even care what I want!" She shouted

Loki promptly grabbed her by shoulders

"Are you toying with my feelings Freya?" He shook her just a little, his green eyes piercing, still very angry.

"I may say You the one who is toying with me! With everyone! Life nothing but a game, is it not, God of Mischief ?" She shook of his hands, tears running down her flashed face, her blood boiling with emotions. No one ever could bring this strong, wild reactions in her, but Loki.

"You making me fall apart!" She screamed and turning around she was running out, but before she could reach the exit, she heard loud snap of door lock, making her escape impossible. He appeared right in front of her blocking her way out

"Stop" he said "I am sorry" his face became soft and pleading. "You can't say things like that to me. I love you and you. Are. Mine. And I will never give you away without a fight! So please, don't call Thor your husband" he wiped her tears with his hands and embraced her in the tight hug. Her attempt to push him away was weak, and his closeness was instantly soothing, making her giving into him, and with her anger vanishing, she clung to him in response, forgetting his anger.

Emotions washed over and she was sobbing in his arms. Complexity of her life suddenly became unbearable.

"Shhh. It is going to be alright, my darling. We will get through it" his silky voice was so peaceful, emotionally calming. She raised her anguished tears filled blue eyes to his, looking for answers "What if it won't be?" Asking almost soundly.

"I promise you, Freya, It will"

"Freya, my angel, this is grand and exiting day!" Nerthius was beside herself with joy " your dress will be here any moment now"

It was the day for Thor to become a new King.

Freya gulped as two servants walked in carrying her gown. It's was heavy, most luxurious velvet she lay her eyes on. With gold sewed all around it it was blood red color. To match Thor's

"A fit for a Queen!" Her mother exclaim.

Frey reluctantly allowed servants dress her for ceremony. She straightened herself and stood before the mirror. Looking at her reflected image, Freya saw beautiful stranger, not at all herself. Woman in the mirror was looking like a true Queen, statuesque and exquisite in red and gold finest of fabric. Only her eyes could tell her true feelings.

Thor entered the hall in his ceremonial attire, his armor shiny polished, and long red cape, waving his hammer and greeting a populace with loud sounds.

Frey was standing next to Loki and Frigga. She raised her eyes at him, as he met hers, moment worth thousand words.

She dropped her gaze. He could see her trembling lips, he could almost feel her fast beating heart with worry. Heart, that belong to him.

I love you Freya. He knew she could hear his voice inside her now.

Odin raised from his throne and started the speech. Everyone fell silent as Allfather made Thor repeat solemnly the oath to Realm Eternal as future King.

Thor proudly vowed everything after his father in anticipation, but King's attention was suddenly vanishing. Crowd waited breathlessly for declaration of a new King as Odin became silent, his eyes looking off into space, as he was elsewhere, and stiffening his body he disclosed

"Frost giants"..


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buzz swept through the crowd. Worried faced were looking at the King and each other.

Frost giants? Were they under attack?

Odin exchange glances with Thor and Loki and warriors Three, no words needed for their actions. Odin was waking down the stairs, followed by rest of them.

"We will remain here until their return" said Queen " I do not know of what's happening and why we are under attack"

Odin commanded women of noble family to be escorted here, under heavy protection of the guard.

Dozens of defenders were surrounding the room they were in, standing next to doors and windows, ready for action.

"Are we at war?" Freya asked Frigga

"I do not believe so, my child, let's hope not" Frigga nervously rubbed her tumb against the palm of her other hand.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be there, with them!" Exclaim Sif, annoyed, as she would always be included in their combat activities. She was pacing the room back and forth, like wild bird in the cage in her armor. Even for Thor's coronation she refused to wear a dress.

Freya knew it was perfect chance. She slowly approached her and quietly said

"We must talk."

Sif shot her hateful look but, with big sigh nodded. They moved to corner of the room, they it would be hard to hear them

"Sif.." Frey started

"Frey, this isn't a good time to talk about if we can once more have slumber party" she spitted put, her eyes turning into slits. "I don't think you even need a friend anymore, since you have enough..attention!" She crossed her arms at her chest and whispered a menacing tone "Does anyone know of whom is Future Queen of Asgard sharing her bed with? Because I am sure it is not Thor. " she was guessing, not knowing for a fact, if Frey was intimate with Loki now.

"It is not. Because Thor sharing his bed with you!" She shouted in whisper, making Sif's eyes go wide. "I know everything. We must talk about it in civil matter, Sif and you know it. Please?" She was asking her now in pleading tone, feeling sorrow for her once best friend.

Sif's eyes became slightly watery.

"I know how you feel, Sif."

"Do you? Because i know for a fact, that you don't. "

"Sif, you know just as well as I do of circumstances of recents events. You know very well of Whom am I prefer to.. be with. Choice have been made for me! And trust me, we.. I am thinking of ways...not to marry Thor. And with your help it can be possible. Please, Sif, don't be upset with me. We need each other. Now more than ever."

Sif stood next to her motionlessly. Fighting the urge to let her tears spill, she gulped.

"What can we do? Choice have been made. You will marry him after he becomes King" She could see pain in her big hazel eyes

"He is not a king yet." Freya gently took her hands into hers

"We must stay together. I will do everything in my power to help you. To help us "she paused and said " I miss you so very much "

Sif let tear spill down her cheek, wiping it immediately before anyone could see

"I missed you too, snow" she gave her a weak smile from which warmth spread in Freya's heart with relief. Sif squeezed her hands in sign of everything settling between them.

"There is so much catching up to do" she said

"You have no idea" responded Frey with twinkling eyes.

And they quietly giggled, just like they were children again.

Doors opened and Odin walked in followed by Thor, Loki, Frey's father and Warriors Three.

Loki's eyes quickly search the room until he found what he wanted to see. Freya met his gaze hungrily, fighting the urge to embrace him.

"Odin. What to make of this?" Frigga asked, folding her hands together.

"Nothing of great danger, frost giants tried to get to Weapon Vault. They were stopped"

"How did they get here? " Queen's eye widened.

"Apparently our borders not secure enough since frost giants can go in and out freely with no care of a Truce! And I, as a new King will put stop to this!" Thor shouted with arrogant booming voice, swinging his hammer in the air.

Room fell silent. Every eye in the room was on Thor. Odin slowly turned his head to him. Thor clenched his fists and his mouth became one straight line.

"But you not yet a King!" He declared in tremendous voice

"When I am I will make sure no one dare to cross me!" Kept roaring Thor

"And what would you do?" Asked Odin

"I would go and destroy them all!"

Odin gave him nothing but a long, dreadful stare

"I am beginning to believe, that I've made a mistake, thinking that you are ready to take my place. Your thoughts of nothing but a war!"

Freya was waiting to Loki to use his diplomacy tactic and say something, but Loki was not getting involved. His eyes were watching his father intensely.

Odin said no more to Thor, just stoked his beard.

"I am retiring to my chambers. Frigga?" Allfather gave a long disapproving glance at Thor and before leaving he said "King must keep a peace, not seek out a war. "

And he marched away with Frigga by his side.

"Freya, sweetheart would you like to come with us?" Her mother asked worrisome voice following her father to the door.

"Go ahead. I will see you soon" Freya told her parents.

They were left in the room.

Frey's had a flashback when they were kids playing in the mud with no worries of what future holds. How much has changed since then.

"I will show them who is in charge." Said Thor more to himself, than anyone, sounding a lot like a spoiled child.

"Thor, it's over now" said Sif with soft loving voice.

"It is not over!"

"I agreed with you, brother. Frost giants have reached their limits. What will stop them to attack us again?" Said Loki persuasively in his silky voice.

"We will go to Jotunheim and destroy them!" Roared Thor

"It is forbidden to go there!" Shouted Sif at him.

"I think everyone should just rest for today and hold a proper meeting tomorrow "

Suggested Freya in strong for her voice. Uneasy feeling washed over her as she did not like where it was heading. Thor was seeking a fight, a bloodshed.

Thor walked to her and stopped inches from her face

"I think, my dear, we should decide now" he said peering into her eyes, provoking her impatience

"What there is to decide right this moment,Thor? You can't just hammer every jotun because you feel like it!" She was staring back at him

"I not entirely sure if I will ask your advice or your permission! When we married your duties will be of ..different sort!" He leaned forward and gave and an arrogant smirk

Freya's face flashed as she felt her rage boiled inside her body from his words. Pursing her lips, she raised her hand back and threw it forward as hard as she possibly could, whipping it across his face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls, and had everyone froze up.

Vibrations of pain started in her palm and spread all the way to her finger tips.

He stared at her with his eyes wide with disbelief of her action. Not one cell in her body could produce guilt for her actions.

"How dare you?" He hissed

"No, how dare You talk to me like I am one of your wenches?" She was not going to let him lower her to this point. Not now, not ever.

"Things I will do to you..." He clenched his teeth, his nostrils flaring as he grabbed her wrist.

"Enough" Loki stood between them, his face menacing , fighting his anger towards Thor with all of his willpower.

"You will not treat her this way,Thor! " he said with warning in his voice nearly giving away his feelings

"Really, Thor, not a good time for love bird fighting " said Hogun, hiding urge to laugh at Thor for being slapped.

"Do not tell me what to do!" He yelled at Loki "This woman should know her place! When she will become my wife she will learn fast!" Sarcasm in his voice his eyebrows pulled down together in the peeved grimace.

Sparks were flying in between them now, as Loki stood in front of Thor, his back to her like a protective shield, his hand slightly pushing her to move away.

"I will not allow this to continue." Loki said in low voice. Never she saw him look this threatening. Loki was glaring from under his horned helmet at Thor

" Stay away from this, brother ! She is mine to.."

"She is not yours! "Loki screamed at his face, his eyes burning fire and Freya could see small sparkles inside his clenched fists.

She was not Thor's.

She was Loki's.

Silence crushed over room at the proportion of Loki's rage. No one dared to say anything. Freezing postures were waiting for further actions from one of the brothers, as they stood against each other, engaged in deadly stare.

Loki was first to attempt to put himself together by taking a breath, and added in lower voice through his clenched teeth.

"As you not married to her yet. This is not a proper demeanor for treating a lady. Along a future queen. Put yourself together, brother"

Sif's nervous laughter broke off their deadly stare off.

"This is just adding a little spice to today's events!" She said with bitter sarcasm.

Frey was silently asking her not to go further with possible harm of future remarks. Thor broke out of his stone form and shook his head, calming himself down, and taking a step back, gave Sif an unreadable eye.

"You right, brother. Happenings of this day had made my mind spin, as I perhaps overreacting.." He raise his head to Freya

" I am sorry, Frey, it was very rude of me, will you, please forgive me?"

Thor stomped towards her, but Loki was standing on his way.

"I mean her no harm, brother" he said to Loki, moving him out of his way and approaching her

"Will you, please, except my apologies?" He took her hand in his and smiled at her.

Freya could see Sif agonizing eyes and her heart was squeezed by pain of her friend suffering. She wouldn't hesitate to punch him again, for Sif.

Thor raised her hand to his lips and held it there longer than he should.

By the corner of her eye she saw Loki's 'if looks could kill' eyes

Taking her hand away from him she said

"It is forgotten, Thor" She lied. Once her friendly feelings towards him disappeared forever. She decided she would rather be dead, than married to him.

Freya wanted to get away from him, leave.

How could she find herself with this heart wrenching complexity with now hate for one brother and love for another.?

"Well, who is hungry?" Asked Volstagg as if nothing had happened just moments ago, breaking her reverie.

"I could eat" said Fandral shrugging his shoulders

Freya, felt sudden urge to go to her chambers and be alone, to think everything through.

"If you all will excuse me I would like to take my leave" she said and gave Loki a quick intense look. "Will you be staying here, Sif?" She asked her

"Yes, i will see you tomorrow, Freya" that made her hopeful to gain their once friendship back.

"Freya" she heard soft whisper in her ear. Drowsy, she opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep in her bed, still fully dressed in her heavy red gown.

Loki's face was at her ear, breathing in aroma of her hair.

"Loki." There is so much she wanted to discuss, wanting to know everything, but words didn't come. Instead she threw her arms around him and let him hold her silently. He kept her tight to his chest, caressing her back with his long fingers, making every worry go away. Freya's emotions swelled at this invisible physical connection, that lingered between them, feeling of as their very souls were entwined.

"What hour is it?" Her lips whispered to his neck.

"It's late"

Loki was slowly unhooking corset on her back, his fingers surely dealing with buttons, sending tingles through her body. She throw her head back to allow soft strength of his kiss on her lips, closing her eyes.

Finally she could take a breath, as her dress was now was loosening its grip off her back with Loki's help and pulling it off herself it was thrown off the bed by both of them, its bitter color of fail coronation looked like ruins on the marble floor.

She was longing to feel his bare body on hers. His caressing was becoming more demanding, as he finally undressed her fully off all her garments, his hands roaming her body, never stopping kissing her lips and her face. He stopped for a moment just to take off his own clothes with quick firm motions and embraced her again, his strong nude body moving against hers, sending her pulse into million beats a second.

He was breathing hard on her neck, while kissing her soft delicate skin

"I love you Loki.." She moaned. He raised his head to look through her blue eyes

"I love you too, Freya" he gently whispered, running his hand through her hair

He continue to kiss in more demanding way, parting her lips apart and moving his tongue to play with hers seductively, inviting her body to respond to him. With his eyes closed he moved his lips slowly down to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth and playing with it with his tongue. She ran her hands through his black hair, moaning under his touch as his kisses were moving lower, to her abdomen, his tongue tracing around her belly button. He could hear pounding of her heart, her head was thrown back as she was taken by unrestrained sexual craving for him.

His hand moved down to her leg and he gently bent it at her knee, kissing inside of her thigh, moving closer to her most intimate part. He bend her other leg, moving them apart and his lips touched her hot sex, as she gasp in this erotic pleasure.

"Loki.." She was gasping for air as he moved his lips and his tongue in and out of her. Never before she felt such lustful intoxication. She grabbed his head and held it there encouraging him to keep going

"Loki..please..don't stop" she heard him chuckle just a little

Her back was arching of feeling not far away release, her abdominal muscles flexing, her brain complete sea of desire. His tongue was hard and sure playing with most sensitive spot, his hand rubbing her small, but full breast in circular motion

Her eyes flew open as she was taken by enormous wave by wave of her orgasm, her hands grabbing sheets on her sides and she nearly screamed his name to the sky.

Loki raise his body on top of hers, while she was still breathless and looking into her big blue eyes he entered her with one big thrust with his full length. Freya gasped at continuing pleasure, now of him inside her, wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to her. She could hear his powerful moans with each move, his hard muscles flexing on his body, his complete dominance over her body, almost animal like moment of possession. With few more thrusts his body jerked over her and he loudly groaned into her hair, squeezing their entwined hands as he released his force into her.

Moments later he crashed next to her, catching his breath

"I swear, Freya, never its has been so powerful with anyone else before" Loki confessed.

"Me, as well" she said, making them both laugh.

It was still dark. Loki raised on his elbows and looked at sleeping Freya. Her face was in the pillow, her hair splatter everywhere like a big white clouds. Sheets covered only part of her legs, leaving her bare body to his view, arousing his desire once again.

She was sound asleep, spent after their long passionate night of love. He just continue to look at her beautiful form, so relaxed, so peaceful.

He wanted to stay here forever. To hold her close, then making her scream his name as she would tore at peak of her pleasure.

But he knew, he needed to go.

He quietly got up from the bed, his clothes magically appearing on his body. As he was about to walk out of the door he heard her weak voice

"Loki?."

He turned around

"I must go, my love"

"Where do you need to go in such early morning?" She asked in rasp,sleepy voice. She looked so warm and inviting

Loki came back and stood next to bed, pausing, dropping his eyes from her he said

"Jotunheim"

Freya's eyes widened, and jumping out of bed, pulling sheets around herself as she demanded

"Why."

"I must"

"Loki. It is forbidden place. Are you following Thor there? Why? He just looking for trouble, in which he will get himself! Odin will not leave this matter..." She abruptly stopped.

"You planned this." she realized

He looked at her with hard eyes, his lips shut tight

"Was all of this your doing?"

But he didn't say anything

"Answer" her voice was nothing but a quiet pleading sound

"Freya.."

"Please, Loki.."

"I must go." He cupped her face with his hands "I will tell you everything when I am back. Please, understand. I love you"

"And if you will not return to me? It's Jotunheim! Frost giants will not just talk! Blood will spill..What if you'll get killed?..what if I never see you again.?.."

Slow desolate tears ran from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily into sheets wrapped around her. With limp in her throat, she was unable to speak any longer.

Loki wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and touched his forehead to hers, he brushed his lips on hers and whispered

"I will return to you, Freya."

As she watched him walking away from her , his armor appearing magically on his tall figure, she covered her mouth trying not to scream in despair, not knowing if she will ever see him again.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Continuous knock in the door woke her from her reverie. Freya was sitting in the floor by her bed, still wrapped in her bed sheets. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, lost in her thoughts, she couldn't move, ever since Loki left her at dawn.

"Freya? Are you there?" She heard her mother's voice on the other side of the her chambers door, sound no more than just far far away voice

She reluctantly got up, her body aching from same pose and said in weak voice

"Come in, I am here, mother"

Nerthius stormed in, her eyes worried

"Are you well!? I have been knocking for a while. I don't know if you are aware of what's happening?"

"What's happening.." She sounded more like echo of her mothers voice, her mind still far away.

"The princes, the Warriors.. And Sif.." Nerthius was muttering , her hand worked through her beautiful golden hair, staying in there for a moment, thoughtful.

"They left To Jotunheim! To fight! Thor is beyond reason, and his brother! I can understand why Warriors went with him, and Sif.. But I always thought of Loki as smart one, especially in matters like this! Why didn't he stop him? But he went with him! I just don't understand..." She kept discoursing, pacing the room back and forth, then she stopped and looked at Freya

"All of them left?" Freya asked in weak voice

"Yes..I just don't know what possessed them to do so! Sweetheart, why aren't you dressed? Why your eyes so red? Are you not well? Did you know about this? Did you talk to Thor?"

"Where...are they back?"

"As I am telling you, no"

As much as she wanted to tell her mother the truth, she simply couldn't. She will get beyond with worry and might even tell her father. ..

"Mother, give me a moment" she said, walking into her spacious closet and grabbing first dress she could see then making her way into bathing room.

"I just don't know what Odin will do to them! He was with your father when guards came running to inform him of matter! He is on his way over there! Queen Frigga not herself with worry" she could her her mothers voice from her bedroom, while she was putting her dress on.

"Odin followed them there?" She shouted her question

"Yes, to returned them back here, it could start the war, you know,.." She kept talking

Suddenly sharp wave of adrenaline shoot through her body, making her straitened her back abruptly, her hands grabbing the bar on the wall.

That in the..?

Then another, and another. She crunched, her stomach nearly turning from strong feeling. She could quite understand the feeling of what first. But then it felt likes

Confusion...Fear... Heartbreak..and pain

What's happening to her? She was positive it wasn't her.

It was Loki.

Magic bond..'we were connected' he told her then, strong emotions will project from one through on the other. Just like right now.

Her heart was pounding with strong beats, her breathing labored, face flashed.

Loki what's happening to you?

Then it stopped. She splashed her face with cold water to calm herself down, then walked out of bathing room.

"We must go to Queen and see what's happening" her mother said "Are you sure you alright? Is this time of the mouth, Freya? You look really pale"

"I am fine, mother. I will go with you to see the Queen"

"I just don't know what possessed Thor on such immature tactic! Always a warrior, always so hot headed."

Queen was standing on her terrace, scolding Thor in low, breakable to her voice, watching Bifrost on the horizon without looking at Freya or her mother

"Freya? Did you have knowledge of their plans?" She turned her head and looked straight into Freya's eyes.

"No, Your Majesty, I did not" Freya dropped her eyes from Queen's intense stare

"Are you positive of that?" She was persistent.

"My Queen?" Asked Freya looking back at her. She didn't know if it would be a good idea to admit to the Queen, that in fact she knew, even if it was just recent to herself.

Queen fell silent. Continue to looking at Freya, there was something in her eyes now, nearly mistrusting.

"I had another vision" she declared "it was of distractive nature.. Relations ruined..hate and blood...betrayal and death..." Her eyes squinted at Freya, giving her chills. Freya swallowed hard, remarked inward impression that it was addressed directly to her.

"Who was in your vision, your majesty?" Asked Nerthius.

Queen dropped her eyes from Freya and shook her head "It was not clear to me of whom exactly it was. But someone here, within our family" she added.

Freya felt sick to her stomach from Frigga's words. As much as she wanted to explain herself, to show her point of view she simply could not believe, she will make Frigga understand. Someday, perhaps, she will try.

Freya was running through the long corridor towards The Big Hall, in search of any of them. Bifrost was activated a while ago, but she was not allowed to go there, not until just a moment ago, as precautions of possible enemy intrusion.

She checked every possible place, but no one was to be seen

Where are they?

Where is he.

She could not find him anywhere.

She saw Sif's lonely figure sitting on the bench , blankly staring into one spot. Freya ran and knelt next to her friend.

"Sif! What's happened? Are you alright?"

But Sif was just staring into same spot with hopeless glare, not moving, her hair is messy knot behind her. She finally corked her head and whispered with her pale lips

"Thor...He is gone..banished from Asgard into who knows where! Odin took... his powers away...and turned him into mere mortal..and cast him out!"

Thor is gone..

"Sif, are you hurt?" Asked Freya, worrying

"No..Fandral was..we fought them, jotuns..there were so many of them, we were outnumbered..then Odin..came and got us back..then..Loki tried to reason with Odin, but,.." She started to silently sob, big fat tears running down her pale face.

"Where is Loki?" Freya asked, but Sif was just crying even more, covering her face with her hands.

"I should have insisted on us not going in there !" She was shouting in despair

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?! I might never see him again!"

Her chest was going up and down in anguish sobbing. Freya put her arms around her, petting her on the back.

"Sif, it is not as bad as it seem. Thor is banished, not dead. You can always get him back, you know you will. Everything is going to be alright in the end, it always is" she tried to calm her down

"I don't know anymore, snow,." Then she stopped crying and look at her with new idea "You must talk to Odin! He will listen to you..he has to.."

"I will do what I can, Sif" she wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled "I promise!"

"Do it for sake of our child" Sif moved her hands on her stomach and held it there protectively.

Freya decided to go to Loki's chambers one more time. She walked inside without knocking and finally saw him, standing by his enormous fire place, staring into fire, still dressed in his armor, his helmet thrown on the floor.

"Loki!" She gasped "I looked everywhere for you!" She walked to him, but he didn't turn to her, as he did not hear her at all. His face were drained of emotions, glassy eyes, seem like he was somewhere else.

Freya touched his hand, which made him winced and look at her in confusion taking a moment to recognize her.

"Loki? What's..happened there?" He took his eyes away from her and continue to stare at the fire without saying a word

"Loki?" She walked and stood in front of him, making him look at her, instead of fire.

His gaze was slowly changing from blank to more present and then his beautiful emerald green eyes filled with pain.

"Loki" she took a step towards him, but he moved back from her, not wanting to be touched, holding his palms towards her in warning to stop.

Confused, Freya's eyebrows furrowed in silent question

"Talk to me" she whispered, but Loki's mouth was shut in one tight line

"I don't understand. Were you hurt? Loki,..I felt your pain..what was it? Please, talk to me!"

"Freya, " his voice was weak, torn with emotion

She embraced him once more and put her arms around him. But he was unresponsive. His posture did not move or hugged her back. Freya took a step back to look to his face.

He looked around his chambers, his eyes unfocused

"There is somewhere I need to go right now" he moved his lips to himself.

"Loki!" She shouted in agony "Look at me! Please!"

His eyes slowly look down at her bewildered

"Freya, go back to your chambers..I need to go..to see something"

"You not going to tell me what's happened ? Thor is gone!"

"I said you will go back to your chambers, Freya!" He shouted with wide eyes

"No!" She yelled back

He grabbed her in his arms and in split second they were back in her chambers

"You must stay here until ...things get more clear .."

"Why you doing this? What are you hiding, Loki? I know what happened there"

He look intensely at her and snarl

"Stay here Freya!" And marched out of her door, with a wave of his hand locking with a loud snap, leaving her constrained.

Freya chanted the words to unlock the door, but with Loki's fierce energy was too strong and held it in lock deadly.

Loki walked slowly towards Casket of Ancient Winters. He could see its power glinting in pale bluish color. Power of thousands killing winters. Power, that will open truth to him

Loki stood in front of it, hesitating, then he raise both his hands to it and picked it up. Magical connecting was empowering, as it was taking with him as he saw its bluish glow slowly spreading across his hands and arms turning his skin into patterned-blue.

Horror washed over Loki and he heard his fathers loud voice

"Stop!"

"Am I cursed?" Loki's pulse was hammering in his veins of confusion. He put the Casket back and blue shade of his skin was turning back into Aesir.

"No"

"What am I?"

"You are my son" Odin was trying to keep calm, but right at that moment Loki realize, that in fact, he was anything but, Odin's blood.

"What more than that?" He said in low agitating growl. "Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin took a long moment before he replied

"No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufeyson?" Loki's face went slack, his mouth slightly opened as he stared wide-eyed at Odin

"Yes.."

"Why did you take me?"

Loki let out a sudden sigh, involuntary tears ran down his beautiful anguish face as opened his mouth and screamed

"TELL ME!"

As Odin was telling him, how Loki was just innocent child, left abandoned, to die, he hoped to bring those Kingdoms to peace one day through him, all Loki could hear is overpowering ringing in his ears from shocking truth.

He was fed lies all his life.

He was a very creature, he was told to despise while growing up. The enemy.

The Frost Giant.

He was protecting him from the truth of that.

When shock began to melt away, everything was returning slowly.

Severe rage took over Loki and he growled at his father

"It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard! "

Odin staggered, holding his hand to his chest, as his breath became labored, he stomped and suddenly collapsed on the stairs behind him, his eyes rolling up.

Loki stood there, looking at his weakened ancient father at his feet for a long confusing moment before he took full lungs of breath and shouted

"Guards!"

Gatekeepers rushed in, taking Allfather to healer without any delay

As Loki's world came crashing to pieces.

Freya woke up from sudden jolt in her body. It was light outside, late morning, and she had fallen asleep, exhausted, in her clothes, leaning against the board of her bed.

Quickly jumping off the bed, she shredded her clothes off, to change her wrinkled dress.

She railed herself for falling asleep, and then she remember Loki leaving her in here locked.

She ran to the door and found it unlocked. Strange. Was he here?

Freya felt absolutely isolated from everything. Why Loki kept her in the dark?

Her maid was walking in, knocking in the door just slightly

"My lady" she greeted her, helping her right away to put her dress on.

"I just woke up, what's happening in the Palace? I know, you always know everything" Freya managed to squeezed a smile. Her servant, Darri, was more than happy to share any gossip with her at no time, but her plump baby face was contorted in sadness.

"Last night, My lady, Allfather had fallen into his sleep, but this time, he collapsed, as he was gravely ill"

"He is in Odinsleep?"

"Yes, I heard his powers so drained, and with all this muddle with his sons disobeying, he may never awaken.." She was clearly upset from Thor's banishment, as her eyes would become dreamy from site of him.

"And what of Loki?"

Odin always would rely on his sons, while in his sleep, now, it's just Loki.

"Last time I heard he was with Queen in Odin's chambers under protection of heavy guard, of course and magic. No one can get in there. "

"I know you were to marry Thor, but he is cast out..what will be now?"

She hated to admit, that it made her feel uplift, but it did. She doesn't have to marry him, but she did not wished him to be cast out.

Her brother came in without knocking

"I must speak with my sister along. Be on your way!" He gave her servant the look and she was pacing out

"Sister. Is there anything you wish to share with your only sibling?" He sat on her sofa, crossing his arms and resting his foot on his knee his face waiting for answers.

"Only that I will no longer expected to be next Queen? I'm sure you aware of things a lot more than I !"

"Am I?"

"What is this, Freyr? Where is our parents?"

"I know of you and the prince, Freya"

"You and all the Kingdom! Nothing new here"

"No..you and the Other prince" he said drawing out each word " I noticed you eyeing each other for a while now, but I wasn't positive until I accidentally saw you..in the hall the other day, was anything but mere 'hello' between the two of you." He smirked, coughing into his fist with jest.

"In whole of Nine, brother!"

"You playing a dangerous game, sister. " His face became serious "We are no longer kids, and They are most powerful people, Freya! You think I don't watch you? It is my duty!"

She walked to him and lowered herself next to him on the sofa, covering her face with her hands

"I know" she gave up hiding

"How long?" He asked

"A while"

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

She knew his devotion for Thor and nothing made him more proud that fact of her being engaged to him, but simply did not know how to acknowledge her love for Loki

"You are my sister and I will stand by you no matter what. With Odin asleep everything now in Loki's hands. Allfather is very ancient and ..who knows.

Do you love him?"

"More than you can imagine" she quietly confessed.

Freyr shook his head in disapproving manner "Give her one prince, yet she wants another! Spoiled little princess always you are. You lucky you pretty." They chuckled together, but it did not felt funny under circumstances.

"I have to go get accustomed to whatever comes next our way. Behave, please"

He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards exit.

Taking her breath she walked out of her chambers. Four large guards stood there, their stone postures grand and threatening.

"King requests you presence" announced one of them.

King is awake? Why does he wants to see her? She felt uneasy again, as she followed them into the Throne Room

She kept her head down, as she walked down long way towards the throne, having a dread of Odin's all-seeing eye.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and knelt on one knee

"Your Majesty" she said and raised her head to look at the King.

At the top of the stairs, sitting on the golden throne of Asgard, holding King's Mighty Spear Gungnir in his hand was Loki.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Frey was just staring at him, kneeling down, lost for words with big lump in her throat.

Loki slowly got up from his throne, his posture was grand and magnificent in his shiny gold and green armor, looking down at her with dominating power.

"Leave us" he commanded the guards, as they obeyed immediately, and marched away.

"Raise, Freya" he walked down the stairs from throne towards her, his face was serious and his eyes looked tired and red, from sleepless night.

Freya rose to her feet, her knees feeling weak still from effect of major astonishment, and she met Loki's exquisite color green eyes.

Million emotions ran between their silent gaze.

"Loki.." She choked out "You are a ..King ?"

He smiled weakly. Loki had a rough night, she could tell.

"Why does it surprise you? I was next to throne after all. Thor is banished, as you may have heard, and my father is not well to rule" he said pulling her chin up with his finger

"Which leaves me to take over the Asgard. " he simply stated

"Now, obey me for a kiss" He didn't discuss anything else as he touched his lips to hers.

She wrapped her hands around him, taking in deeply his intoxicating scent, lost in their embrace completely. She missed him and needed him like air itself.

He kissed her urgently with moan, closing his eyes and pushing her close to himself with his free hand, leaving no space left between.

Then he pulled away, looking into her sky blue eyes full of love for him.

"I must know everything, Loki. You kept me in the dark all this time.

Why?

I think I deserve a story from you. "

Loki sighed deeply with a sign of a little frustration.

Always so discreet.

"And you will have it. Later.. I could use some down time" he gave out a small chuckle, kissing her lips once again

"Do you want to talk about... Thor?" She whispered to his lips

"Not now. After all, he could learn a lesson." Loki didn't look very sad about it.

He moved his lips across hers, parting them, as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, waking deepest desires in the heartbeat.

"This place holds more secrets than even I knew! But I was just guessing, if it is indeed, the truth, but now.. I see it with my own eyes!"

Queen strong voice echoed off the walls of the Throne Room, thrusting them apart, startled , catching them completely off guard.

Frigga stood not to far away, her face a mask

"Loki, what's the meaning of this?" She demanded in parental authority.

Freya felt overpowering embarrassment and guilt like never in her life. She wanted to run away, hide her face from Frigga's judgmental stare. She felt like a little girl, being scolded by a parent for misbehaving.

"Mother" Loki said with calmness, like nothing has happened

"With all due respect, let's not pretend, that you had no knowledge of my involvement with Freya. You knew it. Deep down"

"I had my suspicions, but to put a face on it.." She said, looking at Loki only.

Freya did not dare to talk.

"Now you know it for a fact. It started before you decided, that she is to be nice fit for Thor, without ever asking my opinion on the matter! You use to always share your opinions with me on matters , but not this time. Why mother?"

Frigga stood there, trying to comprehend the situation and the meaning..

she raised her hand to her forehead, as she had a headache.

"You never told me. Why you never shared it with me? Nothing was ever converted between us! We would think of how we could have fix it! " her voice was slightly breaking from feeling of hurt.

"And how would you see it fixed? Odin doesn't change his mind very easily. Everything seemed so perfectly set in your eyes for future. Mighty King Thor and his beautiful bride FREYA! "He was getting angry, knuckles turning white from gripping Gungnir

"But sometimes things just don't turn out the way you like them to be! And as for keeping secrets..." his voice suddenly turn even more menacing

"I can accuse you of withholding a secrets on your own! Along with my fa...Odin"

Long silent moment passed between them.

Something passed between them, that Freya couldn't quite comprehend.

"I think it would be better if I would leave" she said

"No! You stay here. With me. I will no longer hide from anyone."

"Please, Loki, you need to settle this with your mother" she pleaded with whisper

He gave her a long look, the nodded.

"You will go yo my chambers and wait for my return. " this was an order she didn't dare not to comply with.

Frigga kept her eyes down, as she passed her by out of Throne room.

She looked somehow guilty.

She was escorted by same guards to Loki's chambers, massive doors closing behind her, silently suggesting for her to stay inside.

She walked into his study. She was never in his personal space alone before.

His massive personal library spread all the way to the celling with impressive collection from all over the Nine Realms on all sorts of subjects.

On his grandeur mahogany table was few open books, mostly on magic and travel between the Realms.

She sat in his big chair, taking first book she saw. It was ancient, very rare, as could tell, written in language she couldn't understand. But pictures inside resembled..Cave of Time.

She closed her eyes. Memory flashback from long ago how Loki have saved her life made her heart ache for him right this moment.

Now he was a King.

She couldn't help thinking what will become of them now.

She knew, he loved her...but how much..

She heard doors opening and she stormed out of his chair to go to him

He watched her coming out of his study, making his armor disappear with simple gesture.

"I am in deep need of a warm bath" he said

Five servants walked in behind him, one already aiming for a bathing room, as others setting up a table outside and bringing a large tray with food and mead.

She cached a few surprised glances from maids, finding her here, at newly crowned King, but Loki could not care less anymore.

Freya knew she would have to deal with lot of negativity tomorrow.

She moved forward and he met her half way, embracing her in the hug.

He held her for a while, his head resting in her neck

"Gods know how much I've missed you " he stated, breathing in aroma of her hair.

Servants let them be, quietly leaving his chambers, eyeing her in his arms "Everything is set, Your Majesty"

Your Majesty.

"Your Majesty" she repeated "it is amazing, Loki. There is no one else I would want to see on the Throne. You the one who deserve it the most"

He didn't say anything, just took her hand and lead her to the bathing room. Bath was ready, aroma of roses filled the room from warm water. Dozens and dozens of candles lit the room with warm gold glow.

He turned to her, his hand moved to her back, unbuttoning, then sliding down her dress from her shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I know you want to know everything. But as right now, can we just forget people outside this room exist? It just us right now, just you and me"

She grabbed his tunic and pulled it off him, he made the rest disappear and lead her into the bath.

He stroked her hair slowly, wrapping one string of it on his finger thoughtlessly, as they lay there, her head on his chest, her back on his stomach, his head back and eyes closed. Moment was so intimate and perfect, that neither of them wanted to say anything.

She took his hand into hers and their fingers gently intertwined underwater, she loved the way his hand was so much bigger than hers.

Loki turned his head to her ear and lightly took her earlobe into his mouth, making Freya's head fall back with a deep sigh. His lips traced to her most sensitive spot on her neck and kiss her there, just barely, brushing lips across, moving her hair off her face, turning her skin into goose-bumped from his sensual touch.

"I want to take you in bed" he whispered to her ear with hot breath.

His every move was slow, as his hand deliberately moved down her abdomen. He caressed around her belly button with a long point finger, driving her crazy from every touch, Freya's pulse quickened.

Moving very slowly down he pushed her legs apart, one by one, and slid his fingers between her legs. Freya let out a moan, squeezing his other hand in hers.

"Even in the water I can tell how much you've missed my touch" he purred to her ear, making her pulse hammer, touching her in circular motion, sliding one finger inside.

"Always" she bit her lower lip, shutting her eyes

Then he moved his fingers out, leaving her aching for so much more.

"Mmm..?" She complained

"To bed" he said, pushing them up from bath and standing her straight, as she would be weightless. He wrapped big soft towel around her, drying her body, every move, slow and torturous.

She just stared at his wet long, lean, muscular body in the candlelight, as she have never seen a such beautiful creature. Strong, yet so vulnerable, all physical, mental and magical powers set aside at this breathtaking emotional intimacy.

"Loki..you so beautiful "she blurted out with open mouth

He have her a long, intense stare, as she would say something offensive. Furrowing eyebrows and dropping his eyes from her he walked out of bathing room, leaving her puzzled, as if she had upset him by this statement.

Wrapping a towel around her slim form she followed him

"I don't think I can take anymore of this..inability to share your feeling with me." She said in calm, but firm tone.

"What's wrong Loki?"

Loki wrapped his towel around his waist and walked outside on his terrace.

Freya with big sigh of annoyance followed him there.

"Tell me something..was all of this your plan?" She asked, standing next to him, but looking into Asgardian Night.

"Partly" he admitted. "My plan was to get Thor out of my way,.out of our way. But never did I expect Odin to cast him out, and definitely came to surprise to find no other, than myself on the Throne of Asgard in the end on the day"

"Thor..what will become of him?"

Loki didn't answer. He just stared blankly at the horizon, lost in thoughts

"Why are you so upset, my love?"

No answer.

She couldn't take this silence anymore. Turning around she walked back inside, thinking it would be better to leave him be secretive with himself.

Dropping towel off herself, pausing, she searched room for her dress. Bathroom.

Before she made another step, his arms wrapped around her abdomen from behind pulling her against him.

"Where do you think you going?" He span her around and was towering over her

"I am leaving"

"You. What?"

"Maybe it's best if I leave, seem like you don't want company right now" she said in calm voice, trying to keep emotions under control.

"I always want your company! You belong to me! And if I am not saying words, doesn't give you permission just leave, Freya!" He roared, his eyes resembled

glowing coals

She felt tingling in her stomach

"I do not 'belong' to you! As I am not a THING! And just because you are a King does not makes me your property!"

"You. Are. Mine" he outraged and grabbing her, crushed his lips on her

Freya tried to fight him back, but his grip around her was too strong and, after weak attempt to push him away, she closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. His wet hair held aroma of roses from the bath, as his arms flexed and his hands grabbed her bottoms and pushed her up, swiping her off the floor easily, insistently wrapping her legs around his waist, while he carried her to bed with a few long strides.

He dropped her on his lavish large bed unceremoniously, climbing after her with hungry eyes, like a wild cat, taking his towel off his waist in one swift move.

Hot wave spread through her body like a wild fire.

Their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion,

like always.

Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface...and impossibly handsome. He had dark eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries in the universe, a long nose that flared slightly when he was aroused.

His lips once again were in her almost feverishly. She didn't fight him back anymore.

"I will claim you In every way! You will scream my name into the sky so whole Palace no longer have doubts, that you belong to me! He darkly promised.

Before she could protest he silenced her with his mouth, pushing his tongue into her mouth deep.

His hand moved to her chest and squeezed it just hard enough to make her have out a high-pitched cry. He was biting and sucking on her lips until she felt tinkles of pain as he moved down her neck, spotting a long wet trace from her face, leaving marks on her light soft skin.

"Awww" but her breath came out in short gasps. Freya cupped his head, trying to ease his wild approach, but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down above her head with strong grip.

"You King commands you to stay" he said harshly

Freya heart was hammering in her chest in sight of his carnal irrational behavior.

As his other hand moved down, squeezing on the way her breasts and side of her hip, as he licked her lips, breathing hard, eyes half closed with almost animal- like lust.

"Now..Darling.." He breathed words into her mouth

"Do you want me to stop being this indelicatе?" He asked with no intention to stop.

Never before he was this rough with her. He was there to claim her in every way. Her body and soul. As she was long lost in this passionate game and gave into him.

Fire exhilarated thorough them with no turning back.

"Would you like me to stop doing this?" His voice deep in his throat

He pushed her legs apart roughly with his knees and she could feel hard throbbing tip of him teasing her where she wanted him most.

"No.."she choked out, as he moved himself up and down along her wet heat without entering.

"What was that?" He demanded more loud answer

"Don't stop!" She shouted desperately

"Don't stop..Why ?" He roared and slid inside a her with his full length, stoping there

"Loki!" She gasped for air

"I can't hear you Freya! You must. Speak up"

She took lung full of breath and screamed

"Loki! Please! You torturing me!"

He moved ever so slow inside, her body captured underneath his, hot , driving her to delirious point.

"Say it, Freya! He exclaim

She knew what exactly he wanted to hear from her lips right this moment. As desire was consuming her, with smoldering look she breathed out cry

"I am yours. In every way Loki.. "

"Ahhhh, Freya" He quivered there, prolonging the moment – then he began to move, undone by her fire, torn to shreds by the passion she ripped out of him. Her wet heat engulfed him, burned him, caressed him to the point of insanity.

Freya arched her back, her eyes rolling back with powerful pleasure, feeling hotter and hotter, as beads of sweat started to appear on her skin.

He moved in and out, holding her hands above and sliding his other hand under her bottom to push her even closer to him, spreading sweet pleasure from every single move longing her for blissful release.

He slid out of her suddenly, setting her hands free from above her head and

effortlessly flipped her on her stomach.

Freya gasped in surprised move.

He pulled her hips up, making her bend on her knees, parting her legs and positioned himself behind her.

His stomach pressed firmly against her back as he grabbed hand full of her hair gently, but firmly and pulled her head back and to the side, kissing her slightly open mouth, hard and erotic, slipping his tongue deep inside.

His hand found her clit and massaged it with pressing motion, as she moaned now loudly and desperately.

"Yes.. I am...going to claim you like this...as well.." He groaned into her neck

Loki's every move was bold and possessive.

As much as he wanted to control his power, unleashing lust was taking over him and as he pushed himself inside her again, filling her completely

Loki grabbed her hips and harshly gasped, slamming into her

"You will never question my Rights on you!"

"Ahh..Loki.." She let out a passionate cry, letting him have his way, ravage her like a beast.

Didn't matter how wrong it was to her, setting all guilt aside, everything else was a fog of very little importance. It was just Loki right now.

"Say Yes. You. Agree!" he said with hard thrust

His hand reached under to cup her breast pushing her along with his moves, as other wrapped around her belly

"Yes ..please..." Freya was gasping

Soon he was plunging madly, lost in her, and completely unaware of his surroundings, consumed by delightful lust.

She screamed his name, her nails digging into the silk sheets as she arched one last time shuddering convulsively as her release slammed through her in heavenly waves of delicious pleasure.

"Ah..Freya...!" The groan tore out from deep inside his chest as his release surged through him, flinging him briefly into a place full of light and sound before leaving him gasping and gathering her close, trembling and shaken.

They crushed on the bed apart from each other, breathless and spent.

Freya looked around at pillows , fur covers, sheets were scattered everywhere,

they were covered in sweat, trying to comprehend of what just happened.

They were silent for long moments of time.

Loki covered his face with hands and remained like that for a while, than raised on his elbow towards her.

He smiled ever so slightly, looking in some ways like an uninhibited child, as he gazed down at her.

"You wake powerful emotions in me, Freya. I can't help it. I don't want to let go of you." He said, making innocent angel face.

But he was serious enough and his eyes held silent warning of not to go against his wishes.

And right now he wanted her to be with him. To obey his love.

Loki held silent power over her, like a magic love spell, without him casting any. He didn't need to. Admiration of women came easy to him.

He stroked her cheek in the most affectionate way, as she catch his hand and held it there.

She would admit it to him over and over again.

She would always surrender.

" You will never have to, My King." she whispered

But Freya now knew, she was the one holding power over him, this King, now, the most powerful man in Nine Realms.

Back in her chambers, on her table was her daily dose of contraceptive herbs, untouched and forgotten to be taken in the madness of a day.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hot. its felt so hot on her back.

Freya opened her eyes and groggy looked around. Sun felt hot on her bare back, as it gets this warm with midday sun, way long passed morning.

She wondered what hour it was

Stretching her body, she winced a little from soreness. Loki's intense desire for her last night was endless, as he made love to her over and over again, always hungry for more until finally, resting, they fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Loki reluctantly revealed everything to her, or as it seemed.

There were still shadowy secrets in his eyes and she knew he was not completely open. What was he hiding?

But Freya did not push him.

She knew Loki will tell her everything with time

"What will become of Thor ?" She asked him previous night

"Allfather banished him to Midgard. I can hardly call it punishment. More of a holiday" he chuckled

"Loki you have all the power to decide of his fate"

"His destiny no longer have you in it. That's the most important part"

"I wish everything would turn out differently " she said thoughtfully.

"Universe work in way we can not understand. If it's meant to be it will always find it's way. Everything comes to us, that belongs to us, if we create capacity to receive it. And if you determined..there always will be circumstances, that will try to stop you, and you just must fight for what you want" he said sadly

There was nothing she could add to his wise words. She caressed his chest, waking his desire for her once again, as he rolled over on top of her, cutting off their conversation.

...

Swinging her legs off the bed she noticed breakfast on the table for her as well as dress to change into and golden green robes her size.

Servants were here earlier, while she was asleep. Flash of embarrassment spread through her. She slept bare, her body was barely covered by sheets and fur, Loki never let her get cold.

Everyone in the Palace will probably misinterpret her relations with Loki and she will face overpowering negative slam. She knew he no longer cared if anyone knew, just an opposite. He wanted everyone to know, that she was his.

But she wondered now, his who..?

Thor's bride in Loki's arms as soon as Thor banished.

She thought she needed to talk to he parents before they find it out through gossip.

There was a note on the table for her and a small black velvet box.

Freya ran to the table and opened it, it read:

"My darling

I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning, you were sleeping so sweetly, as much as I wanted to keep you in my arms, I have a Kingdom now to rule. Come to main Study Room when you awaken. Hope you find your present to your liking. It was made specifically for you. I enchanted it with special powers.

I love you"

Freya opened the box and let out a small awe.

On the black velvet there was exquisitely crafted bracelet. It was made out of strings of gold, that resembled snakes and decorated with quite large most beautiful deep green emerald stones she have ever seen. Piece of jewelry was so stunning, she took it out and snapped it around her waist, which truly was a perfect fit.

She wonder what special powers it supposed to have, she hoped to find out soon enough, before going to see Loki, she decided stop at her chambers first.

Freya walked into her chambers and breath stuck in her throat

Her father stood on the middle of room, his arms crossed at his chest and his face a furious mask.

"Where you've been Freya?" He said with firm tone

Her mother stood just a little behind him, her eyes red from crying. Freyr sat on the couch with indifference, after all, it wasn't news to him of his sisters naughty business.

"I asked you a question !" He shouted with wide eyes, his lips trembling.

"Father..I need to explain" Freya responded in weak voice,dropping her eyes to the floor, feeling ashamed of her whole existence suddenly.

"Explain, WHY you spending night in Loki's chambers ? I never felt so ashamed of my own daughter ! Whole of Asgard now talking about it! Why were you there? With him? You are Thor's bride! You were supposed to be a future queen! Queen! Not a some loosen wench for new King's pleasure!"

Freya gasped at her own father calling her names.

"Please, Nijord.." Nerthius pleaded for him to calm down.

"Do not call me that!" Freya screamed "you have no idea of my relationships with Loki! We love each other! We been together long before I've been pushed to arranged marriage with Thor!"

"What?" Her fathers face turned red, he looked really frightening. Never he allowed himself talk to her this way.

Her brother covered his face with his hands, not wanting to be involved in her scolding by father.

"I am grown up! You cannot treat me as I am a little girl!"

"You honor is at stake ! Why didn't you came to me! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"What would you change, father? Would you go against wishes of Allfather?"

Her fathers face turned into pain. He shook his head

"I don't know " he choked out.

Silence crushed over the chambers, you could hear distance noises from outside her window doors. No one spoke anymore. Freya's eyes filled with tears of hurt and misunderstanding from her very parents.

"You don't understand .." She said very quietly as tears spilled out of her blue eyes

"Freya, sweetheart, I think you should stay away from Loki for a while, just until things will calm down"

"I will not do so. I refuse to stay away from him. You can not make me. " she simply stated.

"Yes I can!" Her father screamed "As from now on you are under house arrest! You will remain in your room until I command otherwise! "

Nerthius hands flew to her mouth with his words.

"You can not do that!" Freya shouted

"You are my daughter, and I am responsible for you! As you not married yet, I am your father and you will do as told!"

She was peering at her father with such angry wide open eyes, little sparkles began to appear in her hands, her magic powers ready to channel at her very first wish. But she couldn't do it to her father and, taking a deep breath, she starched her hands, making it disappear.

All three of them was now staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Loki taught you magic?" Her mother hissed

"Yes! But It comes naturally to me. You knew I will develop it some day! Did you not?i know there is something you not telling me!"

Her parents exchange looks and turned their gazes back to her

"You. Will. Remain. Here! In your room!" Said her father without wanting to hear any objections on the matter. With those words he marched out of her chambers, followed by her mother.

"Guards! Make sure no one is in or out of here!" He commanded in his General voice.

Freya looked at her brother, who barely tried to keep himself from smirking

"I wonder how long your arrest will take. I bet you'll be out at the end of the day, as soon is our new King will start looking for you" he whispered and winked at her.

He walked out and doors shut locked behind him.

Freya buried her face in the soft silky sofa pillows allowed tears of frustration and hurt drown her in.

Doors widely opened by guards and Loki walked in her chambers.

He was dressed very formal, as King as he was now.

His eyes searched the room until he found her, sitting on the sofa, her face resting on her knees, with arms around her legs. She looked so young and defenseless with her messy white hair shielding her angelic face.

Freya's eyes were red from crying

Loki knelt next to her and put his hands on her both cheeks, worrying instantly.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Is it your father? We just spoke. He was very angry..I should have done it long ago, i am sorry. I made him understand ..it is all going to be alright"

But she didn't look at him and continued to be sad.

"Everyone think me as your whore!" Freya finally whimper in broken sobbing sound

Loki's face became serious, he raised from his knees and walked towards fire place. With one swift move towards it he lit the fire. He stood there,voiceless.

"I am sorry for pain I have caused you, Freya. I will restore your reputation, you have my word. Just to be with me.." He said with remorsefully, turning to face her.

He was searching for words. She never saw him in state of thinking of next sentence. He was always so sure, so confident, well-spoken, always ahead. But not now. He was lost, his eyes were unfocused and frustrated

"If you choose to be" he said so quietly.

She raised from sofa, nearly furious.

"After everything we been through you giving me a choice? If I want to be with you or if I am not? After...What do you mean? Do you not want to be with me?.." She was so confused , her words came out as blurry mumbling

"I always want to be with you." He shut his eyes for a long moment.

"What's the matter than? Why you acting this way?"

"You don't know who I am" he said

"I don't know? I don't understand. I think I have an idea"

"You have no idea, Freya of Who. I. Really am"

"Enough of this Loki! What exactly it is you trying to say?"

Loki walked slowly towards her, stopping just a few steps away.

Suddenly temperature in the room was drastically dropping, turning into cold, extinguishing fire in fireplace right away, making her shiver.

Moments later at Loki's dramatic mood change and inside the chambers it started to snow.

She never knew he could control nature forces with his mind, but he did, without even realizing it. He didn't look at falling snow. His eyes were locked on her.

Snowflakes slowly dropping from nowhere, landing on her head and shoulders, like cold little sprinkles, melting right away.

"Loki?" She asked him, not sure why he was doing it.

He stared at her intensely and his eyes slowly began to turn its shade. Beautiful emerald color vanished, leaving him with glowing bloody-red stare. He stood motionless, silent, as he was showing the answer to her question.

She gulped.

Loki's fair skin was slowly turning into blue, as it was painted by invisible brush patters appear turning him into jotun.

"Now you know" he said

Freya's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

She was waiting for her own reaction.

She waited for fear, confusion, pain, maybe even repulsion

Anything..

But none of that came.

Just overwhelming surprise

"Odin's blood never ran in my veins. My real father is Laufey . Odin took me as child from Jotunheim and secret just been revealed to me ...recently..I am no Asgardian. I am a frost giant, Freya. The monsters you all fear and hate"

Freya took a deep breath, comprehending.

"Did you..learned of it ..in Jotunheim ..?" She asked in trembling voice

"Yes ..I know you felt my..pain"

"Loki.."

She did not care if he was a frost giant or monster he thought he was. She was mesmerized by his form, staring at every single pattern on his face, his blood glowing eyes, as she found herself strangely even more drawn to him.

Hypnotized.

There was so much more to him now. He wasn't just ordinary, he was also alien, even more forbidden and exotic, even more she wanted him.

After all she was deeply in love with him.

More than anything in the world she desired this fascinating stunning creature.

She slowly moved towards him, just stopping in front of Loki in jotun form. She could feel him radiating cold and Freya knew, touching a frost giant can hurt Aesir skin.

But she wanted to touch him.

And she refused to believe his skin would have defense from hers.

So she raised her hand and touched his face.

Loki shuddered, like some jolt went through him of unexpected touch. His eyes held pain and fear, perhaps of possibility of hurting her with his touch

But nothing happened.

Freya raised on her tip toes and her lips brushed across his. He felt cold, nearly freezing to touch, but it did not hurt her.

"I don't care" she stated

Loki was puzzled, his eyebrows went up, as he didn't expect this answer at all.

"You don't care that I am a monster? You don't care if we not at all same race? We from different worlds, Freya, and you don't care? You don't care if you have frost giant children from me some day if ..." He cut himself off, his chest was going up and down in escalated breathing

Freya gazed at him, at his words, he considered the possibility, and thought of their future.. Her aquamarine eyes became watery.

Loki raised his hand, pausing, hesitating to touch her back.

"How can you not?" He demanded

Freya's lips trembled as words " I. Don't.. " came falling out.

"Because my love for you is unconditional. I love you for who you are. And.. " She took his hand in hers gently.

"You are beautiful." She said

Loki's eyes filled with tears as his blue skin slowly was turning back to Aesir. His shoulders relaxed just a little in sign of relief from his most feared confession to her.

Little diamonds spilled out of his strikingly beautiful, now green again,eyes

He grabbed her into his arms and soundlessly let it out . She had no idea he held so much pain inside without letting anyone know. He was stronger than she ever knew.

Which made her love for him even more unbreakable.

They stood there seem like for eternity, as he calmed down and stopped, his heart slowly returned to its normal beat. But he didn't let her go. He kept her close and tight ,holding her head to his chest with his hand.

He finally let her go just to look into her endless sea blue eyes

"No force can separate me from you." Freya said with silent warning.

It was still snowing in the room. She step away from Loki, raising her hands to her sides and turned her palms up. Never leaving his eyes, Freya was making snow magically melt in the air, turning into warm sprinkles of rain, and it was falling to the marble floor, making puddles, slowing down and soon completely stopped in the mid air, as they could touch drops of rain there, just hanging and glistering, as time has stopped.

Freya's face lit up with small smile of hope, and sighing deeply through her nose she abruptly dropped her hands down with a force, and all hanging in the air shimmering water drops following this commanding movement and, with a loud splash, fell down to the floor.

Her chambers were slowly warming up from cold he had created.

Corners of Loki's mouth went up, his eyes sparkled with amazement and adoration for her.

"Winter is over. Spring has come..time to overcome all the bad and see all the wonderful" she gently said

"So be it" he agreed

Thor was sitting in the tavern, deep in thoughts, as he was just finishing large pitcher of this Midgardian ale. It wasn't so bad, he agreed to himself.

Light touch on his shoulder made him turn his head to the left and he saw human female sitting next to him, her eyes playful with lust, as she bit her lip and looked at him from down and up in the seductive matter.

Another loosen Midgardian wench,Thor thought to himself. They were just clinging to him here, or staring, as human males just stayed away, intimidated.

Thor was much larger than average Midgardian, and, silently dangerous to them.

"You not from around here are ya?" She was dress in very little clothing, barely covering her body, he could see every curve on her body through it.

He didn't want any company, it was rare for him, not to pay any attention to females, not even a little.

Other things occupied Thor's mind.

From almost a King to mere human..to outcast...his spit out, irritated.

He was a god of Thunder! And now he can't even lift it. Odin sending it right after Thor, it's been stuck to the ground, and no matter how hard he tried to lift it, he

no longer had power over Miljior.

He was about to smash a pitcher off the floor, as in Asgard it would mean 'another' ,here, it simply considered violent and strange.

He wanted to go back home. He would beg his father's forgiveness if he had to.

He could no longer stand it here.

"Do you care to buy me a drink big fella?" She was persistent, just kept staring at him with same vulgarity. She ran her hand through her unnaturally looking blond, almost white color hair, which made him think of his proclaimed bride, radiating beauty goddess Freya...

Will he ever see her again?.. He did not know.

He also is to become a father for a first time ..will he see his child?.

He had no answer to that either..

He clenched his fists.

Thor allowed himself feel pity for his existence for a moment, but only for a moment.

"No thank you young lady" he answered to woman next to him.

"Your ascent is so sexy, where are you from?" She ignored the fact that he was not interested

"It should not concern you" he barked at her

"Wowowaa don't get now all fussy on me big fella" she shouted, getting attention from a few

"Is there a problem?" The barmen asked Thor

It was getting really annoying to Thunder god. Pathetic.

"Not yet, but it will be if you wishing for it!" Thor stood up towering over humans.

Everyone silenced immediately, as no one in the tavern wanted to go against guy of this size.

Thor walked outside. Once again, as many times before during these few days, he raised his head to the sky and screamed

"Father!"

"Heimdall!"

But all he heard just a gust of wind in his face.

Odin's hand shook, and Frigga head flew up from it's resting place on her hands, next to his bed. She rarely left his side all this time.

"Odin?" Frigga's tired eyes were studying his face with intensity "Odin, my dear!"

Allfather's head moved ever so slightly as he slowly opened his eye to look at her.

His chest was going up and down in uneven breathing.

Allfather was dying.

"Loki" he whispered weakly


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Loki, what did you tell my father about us?"

Freya sat on Loki's lap and was very cozy and comfortable there. It's was warm breezy night on the terrace outside Loki's chambers, as they sat on the silky luxurious sofa next to table full of fruit, cheese, freshly baked bread and wine.

"We had a long talk. He indeed did not care of raging against me , when it came to his little princess, even if this could mean his imprisonment" he chuckled, recalling event in his mind.

"I would be even more furious, if it would be my daughter, I should have done this long ago, he is your father and deserve to know, especially if it is me. And I am not just some suitor. I am the King. Don't worry, all will settle. Soon" he always said less, than it was.

"And what did you say to make him calm down?"

"I said that I love you"

Freya raised her eyebrow at him, finding it hard to believe, that just three words will make her father calm down. Honor was more important than love in the eyes of her father. He was General after all.

"That's all you said? You just told me you had a long talk" but Loki once again did not feel very chatty. He was relaxed and peaceful.

But she was positive her father won't keep her in the dark.

"That's not all, but a conclusion."

He tore big juicy grape from the large cluster and brought it to her lips. She slowly parted her lips to take it from his hand, he looked at her with spellbound eyes, as it exploded with juice inside her mouth, and she slowly chewed it. He picked another one, as soon as she was done, he was clearly enjoying it.

"I like to watch you eat" he said, sliding another grape into her mouth.

"You do it so sensually and make me hungry..but not for food"

This time Loki paused his finger on her lips, and she seized it between her teeth, just very gently, and then, closing her mouth around his finger she moved her lips around it up and down making his finger wet.

Loki's mouth opened a little in lustily awe. She could see sparkles of ideas running through his suddenly kinky mind.

"I want to do it to other part of your body" she murmured to his ear, making Loki nearly explode with undone fire.

"Seductive little cat..you are" he said and parted his lips on her neck, deeply taking in her flowery aroma, intoxicated by it " it's working.." He was whispering between light kisses on her chest and collarbone "Very effectively .. " she could feel his arousal against side of her hip.

Freya slowly lowered her hand and put it over his crotch. Loki hissed, pulling her to his lips to kiss her

Loud knock made him say a bad word under his breath.

"Go away" he shouted

"Your Majesty! It's urgent!" He could hear his servant shaking with fear voice " it's your father"..

...

Loki rushed into Allfather's chambers sat next to his large golden bed. Looking at his proclaimed old father, his heart aching from unspoken truth.

"Loki" Odin greeted him with weak raspy voice

"I am sorry, my son..never ..I swear I thought of you anything less, but being my son. .." Odin started to cough, taking long scratchy breaths in, his face turned red

"Odin, my dear love" Frigga cried out, clinging to his shoulder in desperate attempt to ease his pain, chanting the magic spells

Odin stopped coughing, and closed his eye for a long moment, getting strength to talk.

"I know,.. It was you..was all your doings..and I know why.." His mouth was open in labored breathing

"Father.." All Loki could say. He knew Odin was wisest man in whole Nine Realms, and sooner or later he would figure it out, and foresee all of his work.

Loki awaited for Allfather's harsh hateful words, followed by his banishment from Asgard to far worse place than Midgard, but never he expected to see him smile

" I could never thought..that you are able to fall in love..." Odin started to laugh, which turn into wave of furious coughing again.

Frigga's eyes filled with tears, as she held his hand.

"I forgive you...but does not mean I approve your tactics! Thor must learn his mistakes, he must learn to be wiser, even if it is you who teach him, and only then he can return home. ..I know you will do what best. " Allfather once again took few deep breaths, it was hard for him to talk.

"You must hold no grudge against him. He simply did not know. None of us did. But you've proven your point, even if it wasn't very..." He couldn't find right words to describe of it.

Even at his bedside of dying Odin, Loki wasn't sorry for what he did. He would do it over again if he'd had to. Allfather could see it in his eyes. Stubbornness. Will power

"Bring her to me" he commanded

Loki looked at his mother and Frigga nodded.

Loki stood up and ordered guard "Bring lady Freya over here immediately"

"Jotuns want war, it's inevitable..You and Thor must be prepared to pay for your actions.." His voice was becoming weaker with each word.

Doors opened by guard and Freya walked in, worried. Her eyes met with Loki's and he stretched out his arm, inviting her to come closer.

"So.. You the one causing trouble ." Allfather's eye was on her

She gave Loki quick puzzled look and he nodded to her, allowing her to be herself and answer

"Not intentionally your majesty," she faintly smiled at him.

"I am known to be cruel at some, but I am willing to overlook this,..in the name of...love" and he looked at Frigga, his eternal love and companion. You cased this and you must fix this, Loki. "

"Freya. I will no longer compel you to be Thor's bride. Obviously it wasn't to Loki's liking" Odin tried to chuckle for just a second, which made Loki suppress smile of his own.

"As for you Loki, serve Asgard well, and with future return of Thor ..." Once again wave of coughing took over and Frigga spoke

"You must rest, Odin, finish this later".. But all of them knew, it might not be later. Possibility of Odin never to wake up again was very real now.

He chocked out

"Path will be not an easy one... but it will be glorious" he closed his eye, drops of respiration covered his forehead.

"Both you and your brother...be wise..set aside personal..." His every word came out in gasps

"Odin" Frigga held his hand "please.."

"Go now..I must ..rest "

Frigga agreed and nodded for them to leave.

Loki took Freya's hand and lead her out of Allfather's chambers. Relief was beyond his imagination.

Loki finally had his fathers blessing. To be a King. To allow to love whoever he wanted.

He lead her, silent, never letting go of her hand until they reached private Queen 's gardens, where only Royal Family was allowed.

Distant planets were were shimmering from above covering garden in shiny silver blanket of light. It held mystery at night, as birds were no longer singing, only cricket were chirping away making it so peaceful.

Garden was lit with hundreds of small little lights, so you could just barely see exotic flowers and lush bushes.

Freya let cool breeze ran across raising her face as she raised her head to the sky, closing her eyes, she breathed in intoxicating aroma of sweet blooming garden.

"He loves you, you know, no matter what. He always had." She said, without turning to him

"Or maybe he wants his conscience clear, before he enters another world" always so skeptical.

"Loki, you can't hold grudge forever. Sooner or later you will have to forgive and move on. World on your side more, than you want to admit"

He took a sharp breath. Loki did not like schooled on what to feel, or what to do by anyone. Even her. But he didn't want to debate, so he was just silently being stubborn by pursing his lips and staring down at the grass, like it was fascinating.

She turned around and let out frustrated sigh.

"I don't mean to tell you what to do, Loki. You are the King. But you holding too much inside. You must try to let go ..and just be."

He raised his exquisite emerald eyes to her and stretched out his hands to her inviting her into his arms, as a sign he doesn't want to talk about it and just again wants to forget everything with her next to him. She knew, she was his escape from reality ever so often, so she didn't go to him.

Loki stood there, waiting for her to come, but she didn't move. He raised his eyebrow at her in silent question why.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, not giving into him.

He dropped his arms to his sides

"I must go and see Thor" he said quietly

"Will you tell him.. Everything?"

"Yes"

"He will be really, really angry"

"I know. Good thing he has no powers now. It would become violent"

In imagination of scene of two brothers fighting made Freya's stomach squeeze with uneasy terrifying feelings.

"When?"

"Soon" he said, walking to her himself.

He ran his hands on both sides of her waist, pulling her small frame to his leather dressed body. Looking down at her, shining in the moon light, silvery hair and her eyes, that possessed bedazzling crystal blue glow at night, she held magic within herself and he was completely mesmerized and enchanted by her beauty.

Loki stroked her cheek with a back of his hand, her skin was the smoothest of all the women he had ever touched and he said

"I want to take you somewhere"

"What's on your mind, Your Majesty?"

"Just a breath...before the storm" they both knew what he meant.

His dying father.

His grieving mother. His raging, cast out brother. The Kingdom.

And Her.

"I hope you are ready for this" he said and wrapping his hands around her, chanting teleporting spell, always taking her by surprise.

She didn't close her eyes this time, but all she saw was swishing blur around them, which was taking shape of surrounding of familiar, once seen before place.

Freya felt a brisk wind and the spray of the mist on her face, intoxicating sea air and the memories came flooding her mind.

Huge masses of dark waters were falling down fearlessly, disappearing into bottomless depths of infinite space. It was like no time has passed since her 18th birthday, when he brought her here and kissed her for a very first time.

Where he made he realized how deeply she was in love with him. Only her feeling grew more stronger, more permanent since that magical night.

Now every night with him was magical.

"Ah, Loki" it was so beautiful, only he could instantly make her escape from the reality

"Do you remember this place?" He smiled pensively

"How can I forget? My birthday.. ..our first kiss" she whispered,looking around at gleaming stars.

"This memory will never fade, you know how to make an impression"

Freya looked at him, waiting for any sort of remark, but Loki's eyes were suddenly serious.

"It all make sense now" he began, his voice held secret significance, he spoke slowly and deliberately, his tone was both fascinating and demanded not to interrupt.

"My mothers visions never failed to become truth" he paused, intensely staring at her slightly glowing eyes, as he could see distant galaxies deep in there "As only now I can understand its meaning"

Loki fixed his eyes on the starry heights of heaven, looking, searching for answers on unasked questions..

He breathed in salty breezy air and continued

"Your destiny is written is the stars. Magnificent future queen of most glorious of realms.. I wish I could see it myself." He closed his eyes like he was trying to envision it, then, opening them back he looked back at her frozen posture and looking through her very soul he acknowledged :

"But I can't. What I can do is...make it a reality."

She looked at him admiringly, its very essence dissolved in his every word and gesture.

He pulled away from her, but kept her hands, and after a long silent moment he slowly downed himself on one knee.

Freya stomach jumped and breath had stuck in her throat.

Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Freya. From the very time when we were children I always wanted to push you away or, and... to dominate over you, make you to surrender and obey my wishes, make you admit my power over you.. but no matter how many time I did, I knew, that I will find myself at Your feet one day.

You are love of my life.

No longer can I imagine a future without you in it.

I want to be with always, for eternity..

My beautiful Freya, I want you to be My Queen.

Will you marry me?"

Ever since her childhood she dreamed of this very moment, but never she imagine it to be with this strikingly beautiful King and emotional euphoria that he made her feel.

Tears of happiness ran down her face, as storm of love inside herself was raging for him. Her King.

"I will never want anyone else, My King. I will stand by you as long as I live"

Loki opened his hand palms up to her and with yellow glowing light she saw most beautiful ring in his palm. It held large single green emerald stone and was ever so slightly glowing. Magic, just like he was. Just like their love.

Freya held her small hand to him, as he put ring on her finger, to stay there forever.

...

Sky began very slightly be illuminated by dawn when he woke up. It was chilly in the room, as fire was extinguished long ago. Freya was still sleeping, covered in soft fur, her arm wrapped around his chest. He couldn't see her face a it was buried in her cloudy hair.

Trying not to get carried away by his desire to stay he moved softly her arm from his body and got out of bed.

With a smooth swift move Midgardian black suit and a coat appeared on his tall slender figure and he sighed, thinking of upcoming journey.

He looked at her one more time, his body instantly responding to memory of her in his arms last night, moaning, her back arching with pleasure of him making love to her so slowly, so sensually and gently after he brought her back to his chambers.

They didn't talk very much after his proposal, so full of emotions, just allowing their bodies speak for themselves instead.

He smiled, gazing at her for a long moment.

First time in his life, Loki felt true happiness.

She was now his bride. Just like he wanted her to be. He could see his stunning ring on her finger twinkling dark deep green, no less than a perfect fit for a Queen. His future Queen.

...

"How is he?" Loki asked. Gate Keeper Heimdall gave him a vary look and said with his deep bass tone

"He is suffering Midgardian ways of life. He doesn't like to be mortal" then weak smiled touched his strong warrior face

"I think congratulations are in order, your ...Majesty" Heimdall was loyal Allfather's servant for thousands of years and the fact of him being near death left him somehow somber.

Loki smiled and thanked him.

"After all this time, she is finally to become yours legitimately" he chuckled. He knew of their long romance before anyone else did.

Loki didn't mind his boldness, Heimdall was no ordinary guard. He saw everything everywhere. Loki wondered sometimes if Heimdall had enough conscience turn a blind eye when things got very private.

But even Heimdall did not know that Loki could block his vision if he wanted to.

Loki was smarter that even all-seeing Heimdall.

"It was always meant to be, Heimdall. Now open the Bifrost to me. I am going to Midgard"

Heimdall inserted his large sword to activate Bifrost, and it began to spin with overwhelming speed, opening shimmering path into space.

Loki stepped into the activated tunnel and vanished.

...

Loki gazed around the small clearing in the forest where he just landed and, smoothing his coat he walked out of woods and towards lights of small Midgardian town.

It wasn't hard to find Thor. He had kept with small group of people, which worshipped him with no knowledge of his godly origin. Thor managed to keep his identity a secret, to avoid attention of humans. He welcomed his adoration in Asgard, but it was different here. Not every men here liked him, some thought of him as strange or worse.

Loki saw him alone through warehouse looking structure, one side nothing but one large window and taking a deep breath he slowly walked inside.

"Hello brother" said Loki, watching Thor's eyes widen, as glass slipping from his hand loudly shattered all over the floor.

...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

...

"Loki!" Thor exclaim, his eyes widened with excitement.

"I am so happy to see you brother! Let me tell you, few days here feeling like eternity of boredom!" Loki gave Thor evaluating look. He almost resembled a human. Almost. He was dressed in jeans and yellow tunic shirt, that obviously wasn't his, which was size smaller and was tight on his large muscular chest, words "keep calm and drink beer" spread across, which made Loki smirk, thinking, that's probably what Thor did while spending his banishment here.

Thor's careless and arrogant posture made Loki wonder if any ideas passed through his slow witted mind on what really caused this and why he was here.

"Are you here to take me home?" Thor face all lit up with hope.

"No, Thor.." Sighed Loki.

Gloominess spread over his masculine face futures, dropping his hands to his sides, he looked like spoiled upset child. Impatience of irritation grew within Loki, once again, he remembered just why there was absence of empathy inside him for his so called brother.

"I am here to inform you, that father has fallen very ill and old and might never again wake up. Your actions..it was a last draw for him. We under a threat of a new war. "

Thor's mouth opened with dreadful news, his blue eyes grew somewhat guilty, which was very rare to see.

"What?" He choked out

"He is in Odinsleep, which might be his very last. Despair that you put upon him was too much to bare" earnestly said Loki.

"Can you take me home?" Thor pleaded with innocent baby face, making Loki want to hit him with his own hammer, if he could lift it . But he could not. No one could. Mjolnir was near by stuck to the ground,so close to Thor with unknown purpose, making it some sort of local attraction, and no matter how hard Thor himself tried, he no longer had power over it.

"No, Thor, I can't just bring you home!" He snapped "You the one who did this to him, you must stay here, as it was his wish and you must find the meaning of your punishment. .And, after all he did not asked me to bring you back, so I have no say in it. Mother is beside herself with sadness and does not wish to see you "Loki lied

"It absurd !" Thor shouted

"It is not. I am sorry, but it is what it is" Loki shrugged his shoulders

Thor stared at him, various thoughts raced through his hot head, and, suddenly, his eyes became slits and he hissed

"Tell me, brother, who it is now rule the Asgard, while father is unwell?"

Loki knew, this was coming and, shooting him look back he stated in matter-of-fact

" I am. Whoever else could that be?"

"Then you have all the power in the whole of Nine Realms!"Why..what are you not telling me? Why you punishing me as well? You supposed to be on my side!"

"You did this to yourself, brother. And I will not undo dying Allfather's last command!"

"Yes you can! And if my memory is not deceiving me, you accompany me in our Jotunheim adventure! And why I am the one being punished, while you sitting on My Throne!" Thor kept shouting, his body was tense and slightly shaking.

As much as Loki wanted to keep this under control, fury slowly boiled inside him like kettle and his green eyes flashed fire and through his clenched teeth he snarled back at him

"You don't deserve the throne! You deserve nothing with your arrogance and stupidity! Odin favoured you that's why his choice fell upon you as his successor instead of me! There is much more obvious reasons.."

They stood there locked in the deadly stare, backs crunched slightly forward, as ready to attack each other. Sparks were flying in the air as Loki's magic energy was getting heated.

Thor corked his head and said, his voice was dangerously calm

"You did this to me! You encouraged me to go and fight! So you can have Asgard to yourself ."

Loki didn't answer and gloating smile spread across his face.

"Now you thinking? Yes, I did. And have nothing to do with Asgard. I never wanted the throne! You have no idea of my intentions of what and why I did what I did. You too self centered and selfish to see anything beyond "

"What do you mean? And what exactly were your intentions, Loki?"

"It's no longer matter."

Thor blue sad eyes were searching inside Loki's as he was trying to comprehend the meaning of it all. Then unexpectedly, he turned pouty, once again, like upset child in time out without favourite toy.

"I guess you have all the power to gloat, I just don't know why! We would be perfect leaders! Me as King, you at my side, as you said yourself you never wanted the throne! And Damn, I would tame myself, as soon as I'd marry, if it what it takes!"

Loki chuckled at his face, which made Thor's sad speech end abruptly.

"I don't think you should be worry about getting married any time soon"

"Freya is still my bride! She will wait for me!"

Loki burst into laughter. Even after all of this he cradle the idea of her.

Thor watched him, getting impatient and irritated by reaction to his words, not realizing why he was so amused.

"She would find this idea repulsing, as she finds you! After everything you still think about her? Even with Sif caring your child in her womb! Even with mortal existence that been cast upon you? You still don't see"

Loki contemptuously stared at him, and then he threw word by word at him as make him finally understand

"Freya is mine. She always was"

Thor looked at him, puzzled, thinking of possible jest, but Loki was serious, as everything was taking shape for Thor and he opened his mouth in disbelief listening to Loki's discourse.

"And now she will become My Queen, in My Kingdom!"

"You will take her as well, to get back at me?!" Thor's voice became most menacing and he clenched his large hands into fists until knuckles became white.

"Again, so self centered and ignorant to see the truth. Yes I Will take her! Because I love her. All of you knew somewhere deep inside, but none consider it important! But I wouldn't just going to let this slide, everything else has been just given to you! I would never give her away to you without a fight!

And I took her long ago, that very night then she was promised to you!

And I know for a fact that it wasn't your name she was screaming into the sky that night!"

That did it to Thor. With roaring scream he throw himself at Him

Loki, defensively stretching both hands in front, without holding back his rage and power of his magic, form a large ball of fire energy in the air and, with it shimmering glow, with a push, sent it towards Thor, hitting him in the chest and sending Thor flying across the wall, slamming him into the wall, cracking it with a loud thump and collapsing with a pile of debris.

Thor, gasping, remained on the floor, staring at his brother with loathing desperation. His now mortal flesh was bruised and bloodied.

Loki move towards him and stood just few steps to Thor, towering over him like a god that he was.

"How does it feel to be on the weaker side?" Loki held his head high, watching Thor defeated. First time in his life he was stronger and more powerful than Thor. Loki couldn't deny liking of the feeling.

"I will take everything back, that's mine! I will destroy you...brother!" Promised Thor with a raging loud cry, as Loki gave him one last look, before leaving him to his despair.

"I am not your brother" said Loki through his teeth

"I never was"

...

With his return, Loki went back to his chambers. To his surprise, she was still sleeping. She was on her side, clinging soft silky pillow to her chest, innocence showed on her sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the worries of the outside, her soft breathing making the world seemed to stand still. Her body was only partly covered by soft furs and sheets of his massive bed, haand Loki stood there, devouring every curve of his bride's body with suddenly consuming him desire.

She made him feel many things. Her smile made him soft and gentle, her tears made him so very sad, that he was ready to do anything in Nine Realms to make her feel better, or ready to kill anyone or anything, that caused her to cry. Playfulness brought the most mischief he possessed, and brought the most fun he ever had, her anger amused him, but not at all times, even when she made him furious, he found himself to desire her at the very moment of his angry state in which, arguments would usually ended up in someone's bed.

She made him jealous so many times without trying so..Simple look of other admirer could send him near madness, and his possessive feelings over her would peak.

The thought of loosing her made him no longer see point in living.

Loving her made him the most powerful, invincible, and yet so vulnerable.

Above all, he was deeply in love with her. She touched his very soul with simple words and gestures, with waves of her hair and innocent look in her endless sea of twinkling eyes when she pleaded him for something, her intoxicating scent of blooming flowers, her majestic beauty and light, and with it, seem like she held unbreakable power over him.

With a wave his Midgardian clothes was gone off his body and he climbed back to bed with her with specific intention.

Freya, sensing the movement next to her, opened her eyes, coming back from dream to reality and happy smile spread across her drowsy face as she recalled events of the previous night in her mind.

They are going to get married.

Her heart gave a loud thump with this exciting soon to come true dream. Breath had stuck in her throat and she impatiently reached for him. He took her into his arms gladly, clutched her to his chest with hard squeeze and taking a deep breath of her hair he closed his eyes in happy joy and smiled.

Millions of thrones couldn't buy this feeling, he thought.

"Good morning My King" she murmured into his chest

"Good morning my beautiful bride"

He caressed her back with his open hand, her back felt so warm, almost hot under his soft sheets, and moving it up to her messy hair to brush it off her face to see her eyes.

"Not often lately I have a pleasure to be next to you when you wake up, I am up so very early. You look so defenseless, yet so inviting, makes me want to take you right now" he playfully chuckled

"And what are you waiting for?" She played back with him

Loki's face slowly became less amused and his eyes smoothly smoldered into hers.

Freya stomach fluttered in anticipation and slow fire started to burn , as she felt herself moistened down below.

He pressed his lips to hers then, kissing her greedy, demanding. She didn't hesitate to answer his affection and wrapped her arms around his long bare back, moving her hand through his hair and he smelled of pine trees.

"You smell so good..like summer forest"

"Later about that" he silenced her lips, deepening the kiss.

His hand threw the sheets off her, to give himself a better access to her naked body, to touch her flesh with his own, melt into her, making everything and everyone non existent.

His body felt pleasantly cold against hers

"You feel so good, Loki" she murmured in his moving on her lips

His light slow kisses went down the sensitive skin of her neck, bringing up sweet shivers down in her core.

"How good?" His voice was raspy and low. She didn't see his face, but she could feel his arousal pressing into her leg. She buried her face into his black smooth hair, with her exhilarated breath.

His hand slowly traced around her smooth stomach and slowly moved down between her legs, and he touched her.

"So, so good" she gave out a moan, spreading her legs one by one from under him, as he quietly chuckled into her neck.

"So impatient his morning you are, my cat"

His voice was so arousing and he moved slow enough to be torturous. He slid his point finger inside her, testing and teasing her, knowing just how much desire he could bring in her with his skillful touch. She moved her hips with his hand , so wet from passionate urge for him.

"So eager.." He was saying between his hot with tongue kisses, that was lingering all over her neck and chest as his fingers slowly and delightfully moved in slow motion

"I want you..inside of me" she gasped, roaming his lengthy body with her hands, pushing him closer, as he again, quietly chuckled.

"So ready .."

"Yes ..please" she moaned, nearly begging him

Her pleading for him to take her made Loki heart shattering against his ribs with hot impulse and lust had took over him

He raised his head to lock into her deeply seductive glare and never leaving her eyes he entered her with one smooth thrust, watching her, as he did, how she threw back her head, rolling her eyes in bliss as loud moan flew out from her lips.

"Loki.." Her erotic whispers were drawing him in upcoming madness of a lust and his in and out moves became faster and faster. Freya legs locked on his back, capturing him In sweetest ever prison. Her hands were tightly wrapped around his shoulders pushing and pulling him even closer, encouraging him to go deeper, her hips moving in unison, promising ever delicious release.

Reading her mind, Loki pushed her legs more up and thrust himself deeper with groan

"You are on fire" he said and pressed his mouth on her, parting her lips with labored breath, playing with her tongue, as he moved even faster.

"Ahhh...Loki" Freya abdominal muscles were clenching, her whole body down to core anticipating sweetest ever pleasure imaginable, as her mouth whispered and pleaded into his shoulder. And he never disappointed.

Her nails dug into his flesh and breath has stuck in her throat, as she screamed his name with the most powerful orgasmic bursts she had ever felt. Wave by wave by wave until she was spent.

Loki went limp on top of her as he came undone at the same time. Feeling of her pleasure cry and shaking under his body was nearly impossible to try to hold it in.

"Shall we do it again?" He said playfully, but not joking

"After you feed me first" she said "I am starving"

Freya did not remember if she ever felt this hungry in her life.

...

Loki summoned most important citizens to gather for evening feast. It wasn't just ordinary dinner, Loki intended to make a speech.

Freya was in her chambers getting ready, when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Open it and see who it is, I have no time right now for chats" she ordered her maid Darri, as one raced to the door. It was one of Loki's servants, holding rather large black velvety box.

Freya sighed. Loki's wishes for her to dress into something that in the box, thought raced through her mind, and she was right indeed.

She did not favor the idea of him taking charge on her wardrobe choices, but she did not protest this day, sometimes she founded herself being attracted to Loki's dominant side. And she knew, at times it was really bad idea to go again His Majesty's wishes. She giggled. She was happy to obey him today.

Loki marched in her chambers without knocking, loudly followed by his guard.

"Are you ready, Freya ?" Sounded more of a command, than a question. He circled her around with evaluating look.

Dress was symbol of elegance. The lustrous, green and golden fabric of her gown glinted, It fit flawlessly. The dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape. It's strapless style revealed her collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin.

Her exquisite jewelry matched the color of her dress. She never had a chance to ask Loki of mysterious bracelet he gave her, as it never left her wrist ever since she snapped it there. It did not go unnoticed by him. She saw it pleased him, seeing her wearing nearly everything he presented her with.

Her shiny white hair were wrapped into golden threads and braided on the back.

Her posture was perfect, as she pulled back her shoulders and held her hands together in front, like a Queen she was told she destined to be.

"You look magnificent" he closed distance between them in two fast steps and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, it wasn't my choice what to wear, was it?"

He just chuckled. He wanted her to wear the dress and it was the end of talk.

"There is the reason why. You going out there as mine at once. Trust me, I have no care of what everyone is thinking, it is all to set things right for you. There is no turning back now" he said with seriousness in his velvet mesmerizing voice, making her concentration vanish.

"I love you Loki, and I am ready. " and she was.

He gave her soft long kiss on the lips, and by moment of close proximity he felt his body responding, immediately taking them into their own world. Freya noticed his eyes began to burn slowly into hers and send her heartbeat into speedy pace. She stroke his face with a palm of her hand with loving care, his skin was cool and smooth, only few knew what Loki really was.

Everyone else in the room suddenly felt out of place. Loki took a step back, and strengthening his back, he cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"I need a drink" he commanded, smiling, and glass of wine was already in his hand.

"Time to go, my bride" it sounded like a bell of joy to her. His bride.

"We already fashionably late. As we are supposed to be. Should we make them wait longer?" His eyes sparkled with playfulness as he smoldered her up and down, taking a sip of wine.

"No, we must go" she giggled in protest, but nearly agreeing to his offer in her mind. It was hard and sometimes nearly impossible to say no to his charms.

...

Everyone was fell silent and heads bowed in obeisance , as Loki and Freya walked inside the Big Hall holding hands.

Loki held his head high, crowd silently following the power couple with stares of mixed feelings , as they made their way to Kings large table. Loki's table.

He gracefully pulled out her chair next to his, for her to sit down.

Freya gave a quick glance around the Hall, meeting her parents looks towards her. She smiled to them, but only her mother smiled back to her. Her fathers face was somewhat unreadable, as his hand nervously played with small silver spoon, and he emptied his glass of wine with one gulp.

She glanced around at other accommodating guests, staring at her with incredulous, but admiring eyes.

There was warriors Three and Sif, also her brother all at same table, exchanging quiet phrases. Sif looked gloomy and her face was puffy and tired, almost lifeless eyes staring into one spot and Freya heart ache for her friend. She could understand her pain of separation and she knew, and she silently sworn to help her friend, how she could.

Warriors Three sat with straight faces. She knew, they would preferred to see Thor there, their combat fellow and their loyalty to him will never fade easy, if ever.

Only her brother glowed with good mood. Freyr meet his sisters eyes, nodding in approving manner with big smile on his darkened by sun face. Quick thought pass Freya's mind, that her brother might be the only one, that not thinking bad of her at this moment.

But she shook off all the intrusive thought. She did not do anything wrong, and opinion of others was becoming more of a burden, she did not want to carry.

She was the future queen now.

She looked at Loki, her heart swell full of love for this extravagant, ambitious and beautiful god. No one could fully understand and see just how amazingly diverse he really was.

He meet her dreamy gaze, mischievous smile spread across his handsome face as he reached down to her slowly, and in front of everyone, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Sudden stillness was followed by whispers, as Loki broke the kiss, winked at her and stood up, hit floor with Gungnir silencing the crowd at once.

No one dare to move or talk when he began to speak.

"Good citizens of Asgard,

It is an honor and a rare privilege to stand here before you as destiny has put me here.

In these past thousands of years the dreams and aspirations of our forefathers and the vision of our King have been fulfilled beyond all expectations. The wise and selfless leadership of Allfather has come to an end, and with it, it is I, stand here, before you, as your new King.

You all know of an unfortunate events that occurred in which made my brother, the crowned prince being banished. But fear not, it is not for eternity. With our hopes he will return to us, I have no doubts. There is special meaning to everything Allfather does, and with it Thor must learn of his bad judgments and go through with his punishment, as only in the process of learning from our mistakes we will become a better beings.

Yet we must always remember that as our glorious realm in these changing times finds immense new challenges and threats, whatever work we do, whatever goals we have – ultimately without peace, security and happiness we have nothing.

And not without bitter thoughts I must admit we might be under a threat of a new war with Jotunheim."

Worried whispers swept between Asgardian citizens, only Sif and warriors Three did not express any surprising emotions. Loki held his hand to calm down the crowd.

"But fear not, as I , your new King with all my might will do everything in my power to protect our Realm as we are on this day remain the most powerful of the Nine"

Crowd was so still now, you could hear wind outside.

"You must not hesitate to come to me for whatever matters you have and I will give you most fair resolution."

Loki took a moment, then look at Freya and she knew now he will speak on her behalf, her cheeks flashed red. She did not wanted to look like a shy school girl, but she couldn't help herself

"As for other matter you all want to know answer to..

I know you all aware of Thor's arrangements to make Freya his future queen."

Smile touched Loki's face as he enjoyed prolonging the moment, watching everyone's faces painted with such obvious interest in their personal life.

"And you might wonder why this beautiful goddess is sitting next to me now.

She was promised to Thor as my mother foreseen a vision of her wearing a crown, and as you all know her visions rarely inaccurate. After consideration and a fact of Thor's future as King's successor, Allfather declared her Thor's bride to my very own and Freya's rather unpleasant astonishment. "

Loki paused and dropped his eyes. Freya mind couldn't read him, if he was manipulating the crowd or indeed reliving the past for a moment.

Flashbacks of that night attacked her eyes with every blink with emotional intensity and she could feel their connection bond kicked in this moment. He felt the jolt of it and taking a sharp breath he quickly glanced down to her.

Atmosphere in the Hall was suddenly changing. Instead of judgmental looks, there was understanding and empathy, even tears.

"But very simple truth was unknown and with it of course ignored.

The truth of us.

We loved each other ever since we came to age. I wanted you all to know that. Freya always belonged to me.

And now i asked Freya to become my wife and she said yes."

Crowd rushed to whisper, gasping in surprise, as Loki turned to Freya and stretched out his hand inviting her to stand up.

"My bride and Your Future Queen." he declared at once.

He pulled her again to himself and passionately press his lips to hers.

To her surprise crowd went loudly cheering with excitement and joy of a such happy story, thunderous claps from the crowd was now taking place, and everyone seem to forgot about Thor for a moment as Loki and Freya owned this elating, dream come true reality.

Loki just once again proved just how clever he was.

Her both parents were smiling now, as her brother grabbed the girl sitting next to him and kissed her in the midst of it all.

Only Sif did not smile. Celebration was last thing on her mind.

...

Suddenly messenger ran into the Great Hall, pacing towards Loki and Freya with loud stomping of his boots, as he knelt and with gasping mumbled

"Your Majesty...Odin the Allfather..is passed away to another world"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

...

Loki rested his head on his hands. Main Royal Study room seem to become suddenly congested with lack of air in his chest.

As much as he tried to concentrate on Kingdom matters, pictures of funeral kept flashing before his eyes. Odin's still body with sword in his hands drifting away on the water into deep dark underneath...His crying mother... Grieving faces as they said final farewell to their long lived King, letting go of thousands of lights into dark Asgardian sky.

He felt pinch of guilt, not making it possible for Thor to be here, to say goodbye to his father. But it wasn't his call to make. Odin himself did not wished for thunderer to be here, and as much as Frigga begged For Thor to be forgiven, Allfather's stubbornness was well known in whole of Nine.

Loki at times could find himself missing his brother, but thoughts was quickly shaken off and pushed to be off his mind.

He stood up and walked towards the large ceiling to floor open window. Breeze felt good on his face as he directed his green eyes at the stunning vast view of his Golden City, he again, couldn't help, but wonder what would become of Thor now.

Knock in the door interrupted his unpleasant train of thoughts

"You may enter" he responded, clearing his throat, coming back to reality.

Doors were opened by guard and Warriors Three stepped into the Study, followed gloomily by warrior goddess Sif.

Uneasy feeling washed over Loki every time he saw her. Still never admitted her pregnancy to anyone, but Freya, she kept it a secret under circumstances. Her fear was, that she might not be treated as equal between Warriors and would be pushed aside, due to weakness that came with carrying a child.

Warriors were cautious around Loki, he was not as easy going, and he was not Thor.

"Good afternoon, make yourself comfortable" he offered, as they spread around large room and sat on chairs and couches. Servants came in right away with trays of refreshments.

"Nice to be King! You snap your fingers and all the delicacy imaginable on your table" Volstagg made attempt to make a joke and break the ice.

"All you think about is where the next meal !" Snapped Fandral at him

"Just simply jesting, that's all, no need to bark!" Volstagg threw back at him defensively.

"Enough already!" Shouted Sif, silencing them both with strong voice "Let not forget what upon us"

"Indeed" said Loki " I sense that war with Jotunheim is inevitable, after our little adventure under reckless influence of Thor. They have send threats and will think us vulnerable with Allfather's death. Jotuns are in for blood with nothing to loose. Truce between our realms no longer stands. We must be prepared"

"We are well prepared!" Exclaim Volstagg

"We need Thor if we want to be sure" said Sif, testing the waters with Loki, as all heads snapped at him, waiting for his response on rather sensitive topic.

"Even dying Father wished not to bring him back, as for now, I am done with discussions of Thor's return ! You forgetting the cause of Allfather's death?! The new war that he brought upon us?! As much as I value your advisory, I simply will not allow Thor's return until he learns of what he must."

Loki's strictly dictated with hidden threats in his tone

"As for now, be ready for anything. Ensure our forces in top shape."

"Will do" they all agreed, thrown a little by Loki's definitive tone.

Loki turned around and looked back through the window, with silent gesture showing that meeting was over. Before they exited the Study, Loki said

"Sif, I wish to have a word"

Doors closed, leaving them alone in the room in a tense silence.

Loki walked to his table and sat down on big chair and with a gesture invited her to sit down across from him.

Sif realized instantly why she was held behind, and was one of very few that could actually see between the lines.

"I know about a child, Sif " he said gently, confirming her guess.

Sif threw defiant look at him, ready to attack, to protect, as warrior, as she was

"How? Freya informed you?" She said sarcastically

Loki pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, showing his displease of her comment.

"What makes you think she would spill your secrets? She is your friend, is she not? And I am not appreciating your tone. Thor himself told me that very night when he founded out for himself.. "

Sif dropped her eyes to the floor, resentful and somehow bitter.

"Sif, I know this is a difficult time for you, as for all of us. I just want to let you know, that we are here for you, if you need anything at all. Anything. Freya had suffered enough with your broken friendship, give her another chance, i am asking you as friend" he said sincerely.

Sif searched his eyes of any possible jest. But found none.

"Loki, I am asking you to reconsider your views on Thor's banishment. He doesn't have to suffer like this, you can bring him back, I know you can. Do whatever you want with him, but here, not on Midgard. Please, do not let his child grow up without a father. "

She knew how to push burden of a guilt on Loki.

Damn it. Thought Loki.

Loki was silent for a long moment, as Sif sat there, breathlessly waiting for his response.

"Sif, you will be well taken care of, you know that. Your child will grow up no less than a prince, that's my promise." All he said

Sif stood up, and gave him a long, hateful glare. Then, she turned around and marched away.

...…...

Loki was brought afternoon meal by his previous maid. She walked in slowly, with light quiet steps she approached his table, where Loki was buried with documents and books.

Acknowledging another person, he leaned back on his chair, stretching his back from stiffness when he raised his head and met her eyes.

Her quickly mesmerized by him stare turned dreamy and she froze up.

"Hello Tyra" he greeted her wearily

"Your Majesty, I hope you are hungry, I prepared it myself. It's one of your favorites" she murmured, glaring at the King with admiration.

"Thank you, looks delicious" he picked up the utensils and was about to eat, when his eyes flew back up at her, still standing there

"That will be all, Tyra"

But she didn't move, and licking her lips in seductive way she purred

"Let me know if you would like a dessert, My King" and removing one strap from her shoulder she revealed her breast to his view.

Loki sighed. He was too tired to get angry.

"Tyra, I do not wish any 'dessert'. Please put your dress back on. You are excused"

He said sturdy.

Idea of another woman in this way seen nearly repulsing. Loki only wanted his angelic bride in his bed, but Tyra didn't give up easy. Unexpectedly, with few fast steps she circled the table and threw herself at him.

Loki, abashed from surprise grabbed her shoulders, trying to push away her reaching for his lips face.

"Enough Tyra!" He shouted, diverted more than anything else.

"Please, My King, let me love you! I've missed your touch so much! Just for a last time!" She pleaded, clenching with both hands to the fabric of his luxurious leather and satin garments.

Loki stood up, pulling her away from himself

"Tyra you must leave right this moment, before I punish you!" he hissed

"Am I interrupting anything, Your Majesty, I can come back..later" Loki heard Sif's sarcastic voice from doorway touched by small evilish smile.

"Leave now!" He ordered a servant girl, as she finally obeyed, running past Sif with her face down, pulling her straps back up.

"Keeping a little company on the side? Does Freya know?" She teased, which made Loki loose his usually calm demeanor and he finally had enough of her attitude.

"How dare you speak to me this way! I am Your King! I am tired of your arrogance. Did u learned it from Thor himself?"

Every bit of sorrow he felt for her has vanished.

But Sif, seeing opportunity slowly spoke

"This girl..are you ...sleeping with her? So you know, I can not keep this a secret from my best friend. She doesn't deserve to be lied to. Poor Freya! And I thought you loved her"Every word came out of her mouth was bitter joy.

Last thing he needed is stir of gossip and spreading of lies.

Loki clenched his fists, feeling fury taking over as he said through his teeth

"I do not sleep with any servant, because I do love Freya, and I own no explanation to you. One more word with this tone of yours and you will spend your days in dungeons! This is my last warning, now, get out!"

Sif once more gave him sour smile and gradually withdrew herself from his company.

"Heimdall seeking a word with you, Your Majesty" Loki was informed through the door.

Loki refused the guard and raced to Bifrost alone.

Without moving from his spot as Gate Keeper, Haimdall greeted him with nod. His grandeur towering height was frightening for most, but never to Loki. His massive sword which was same size as Loki himself and his glowing yellow piercing eyes, which knew about everything about everybody had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Loki." Heimdall was only one who was still allowed to address Loki by just his name.

"Heimdall, what's the urgent matter?" He asked, raising his head to look up at him.

"I think you would like to know, that with Allfather's passing, Thor's powers had returned. As he fully possess power over Mjolnir and never before he felt this powerful. He seeks the way back and a revenge." He said simply. Heimdall rarely showed any emotions, many wondered, if he even had any.

"Tell me, Loki, why is he seeking it against you alone?I well aware about female disagreement, but it does not seem what angers him most , Is there something I have not seen?" Heimdall words washed over him with mistrust. He indeed had opinions and theories.

"What is your point, Heimdall ?" Loki kept absolutely calm.

"You grown powerful with magic, Loki and I wonder, just how frost giants found their way to Asgard? You seem to be well aware of everything as much as myself, if not more."

Loki smiled, Heimdall was onto him, and it was not what he anticipated.

"I have no knowledge of how they bridged our borders, it is your duty, as I recall, to be a Gate Keeper and I am the one should be asking you this particular question"

"I could not see them, as I was somehow blinded to see." Said Heimdall with pinch of salt. "Blinded with some sort of..magic"

"Are questioning your King, Helmdall?" Loki said with low, serious voice

As Gate Keeper did not responded, unmoving, he was studying Loki with his glowing yellow eyes under his helmet, his lips as one straight line.

Loki held his gaze and finally spoke

"Make sure Bifrost is open to no one, Heimdall,until I command otherwise."

With those words Loki hot on his horse and paced away.

Sif walked out of her hidden behind pillar place towards Heimdall

"Loki is behind everything. He is a trader! You know you can't trust him. We need to get Thor back before Loki ruin Asgard forever!"

...

Freya woke up to find her bed empty.

She ate her breakfast slowly, thinking what's going on. She was planning to go and see Sif this morning, as she never had chance to do so.

Doors opened and Loki was walking inside, circles under his eyes from sleepless night

"Loki!" She raced to him and he embraced her in tight hug." I missed you. Where have you been?"

"I am sorry, my love, Kingdom matters kept me up all night. Did not know it came with so much work" he chuckled without humor

"What's happening?"

"Several things, all at once..threat of war"

Freya gasped

"Loki, have you considered to talk to Laufey?" She asked carefully

"Talk about what, Freya?"

Loki got immediately frustrated and walked away from her.

"Loki, you can reach a new agreement, new truce.."

Loki considered it, but he did not wanted to talk to Freya about this.

"I would like you to move in my chambers Freya. You will be living there soon anyways, as my wife"he said running his hand through his hair

"I want to inform you of small misunderstanding that occurred last night, before you hear it from Sif. My previous maid brought me dinner, and she tried.." He cleared his throat, suddenly whole thing seemed funny to him and he chuckled.

"She tried to have her way..but I pushed her away, as Sif witnessed the whole thing I thought of me rather unpleasantly"

Freya was unmoving, and just looked at him with her icy blue eyes, as suddenly she felt shivers creeping over her body, her stomach ache, her mind loosing focus. With alarming clarity she realized she was about to get sick. Her hands flew to her mouth and she turned from him and run to the bathing room, loudly slamming the door behind herself

Loki, confused, followed her there

"Please, Loki go away!" Her eyes were watery and face flashed red, just gotten violently sick into the toilet, she did not wished for him to see her like that

"Freya what's wrong? Did you eat something bad?" Worry spread across his face With those words he glanced from the bathroom door and shouted at her servant

"I want to know of whom served her last meal and who prepared it! Right this second! Be on your way!"

"Loki, please" she pleaded with pained expression on her very pale face and then, with another wave in her throat she dropped her head over the toilet and another forceful expulsion took over her body.

"I will execute the person who served your breakfast!" He darkly promised

"Oh.." She moaned, getting up with his help "please, Loki, let me clean up, please!"

"I will not leave" he said with stubbornness.

She groaned, washing her face and rinsing her mouth with cold water

"What in the world?" She quietly asked herself.

Servant was back with a cook from the kitchen and Loki's eyes filled with rage.

"What did you cook for her this morning?" He hissed with menacing snarl

Short overweight red headed cook shook with fear, with trebling lips he mumbled

"Some eggs and fruit, just like many mornings...everything was carefully selected and most fresh, Your Majesty"

"I will..."

"Loki. Please. " she interrupted nearly happening murder "leave us" she said to servants and frightened cook, probably saving their lives, watching Loki disapproving face

"Loki, it's ok..it happens, no need to react like this, please, my love, just let it go, no one tried to poison me, why would they?"

"I am a King, and everyone know now, that you are my ultimate weakness"

"Well, if this would be poison, i am sure would be dead by now"

Picture of dead Freya made Loki dreadful for a moment.

Freya lay down in bed and pulled her knees to her stomach, trying to get over shivers, that creeped all over her aching body.

"I think I just need to rest..I am going to be just fine..just tired"

"Freya you so young, why in the world you would be .." Loki's words had stuck in his throat of a sudden though.

"Freya.." He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed "have you been taking..your herbs every time?" He moved a string go het hair off her face gently

"Yes" she answered

Loki was surprised at his own reaction.

Thoughts of her being pregnant frightened him so many times. Questions kept buzzing in his head, of what kind of child he could father. He was a frost giant and Freya was Aesir beauty. In those moments Loki hated himself, even considered asking her not ever to stop taking her herbs, from fear and uncertainty.

But at this moment, hearing her saying "yes", made him feel disappointed. Even being afraid, idea of Freya being pregnant seem so very alluring.

Loki realized, just how much he suddenly wanted her to have his child. Their child.

"Get some rest, sweetheart, I will send a healer right now. I love you" he kissed the top of her head and walked out

Freya eyes followed him out.

First time she lied to him. She didn't want him to get worry, without her being sure.

She had missed her flow by many moons now and possibility of her carrying his child inside her was very real. She remembered that very night, when she forgotten take her herbs, the chaos of a day when Loki became King.

...

Need for some fresh air made her crumble herself outside on the balcony. It was twilight over Asgard and, closing her eyes, she drew full lungs of chilly air. She rubbed her arms to warm up her skin from cold with massaging motion. She haven't seen Loki since morning and crave his company more than ever. She was about to go back inside to her much warmer chambers when suddenly activated Bifrost on the horizon has cut her eye.

Her mind paced, Loki didn't inform her of any visitors.

Stream of light was cut off. Someone was here for another realm.

Moments later loud thunder shook the ground all the way to the Palace.

That someone was no other than Thor himself.

...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

...

Loki rested his head on his hands. Main Royal Study room seem to become suddenly congested with lack of air in his chest.

As much as he tried to concentrate on Kingdom matters, pictures of funeral kept flashing before his eyes. Odin's still body with sword in his hands drifting away on the water into deep dark underneath...His crying mother... Grieving faces as they said final farewell to their long lived King, letting go of thousands of lights into dark Asgardian sky.

He felt pinch of guilt, not making it possible for Thor to be here, to say goodbye to his father. But it wasn't his call to make. Odin himself did not wished for thunderer to be here, and as much as Frigga begged For Thor to be forgiven, Allfather's stubbornness was well known in whole of Nine.

Loki at times could find himself missing his brother, but thoughts was quickly shaken off and pushed to be off his mind.

He stood up and walked towards the large ceiling to floor open window. Breeze felt good on his face as he directed his green eyes at the stunning vast view of his Golden City, he again, couldn't help, but wonder what would become of Thor now.

Knock in the door interrupted his unpleasant train of thoughts

"You may enter" he responded, clearing his throat, coming back to reality.

Doors were opened by guard and Warriors Three stepped into the Study, followed gloomily by warrior goddess Sif.

Uneasy feeling washed over Loki every time he saw her. Still never admitted her pregnancy to anyone, but Freya, she kept it a secret under circumstances. Her fear was, that she might not be treated as equal between Warriors and would be pushed aside, due to weakness that came with carrying a child.

Warriors were cautious around Loki, he was not as easy going, and he was not Thor.

"Good afternoon, make yourself comfortable" he offered, as they spread around large room and sat on chairs and couches. Servants came in right away with trays of refreshments.

"Nice to be King! You snap your fingers and all the delicacy imaginable on your table" Volstagg made attempt to make a joke and break the ice.

"All you think about is where the next meal !" Snapped Fandral at him

"Just simply jesting, that's all, no need to bark!" Volstagg threw back at him defensively.

"Enough already!" Shouted Sif, silencing them both with strong voice "Let not forget what upon us"

"Indeed" said Loki " I sense that war with Jotunheim is inevitable, after our little adventure under reckless influence of Thor. They have send threats and will think us vulnerable with Allfather's death. Jotuns are in for blood with nothing to loose. Truce between our realms no longer stands. We must be prepared"

"We are well prepared!" Exclaim Volstagg

"We need Thor if we want to be sure" said Sif, testing the waters with Loki, as all heads snapped at him, waiting for his response on rather sensitive topic.

"Even dying Father wished not to bring him back, as for now, I am done with discussions of Thor's return ! You forgetting the cause of Allfather's death?! The new war that he brought upon us?! As much as I value your advisory, I simply will not allow Thor's return until he learns of what he must."

Loki's strictly dictated with hidden threats in his tone

"As for now, be ready for anything. Ensure our forces in top shape."

"Will do" they all agreed, thrown a little by Loki's definitive tone.

Loki turned around and looked back through the window, with silent gesture showing that meeting was over. Before they exited the Study, Loki said

"Sif, I wish to have a word"

Doors closed, leaving them alone in the room in a tense silence.

Loki walked to his table and sat down on big chair and with a gesture invited her to sit down across from him.

Sif realized instantly why she was held behind, and was one of very few that could actually see between the lines.

"I know about a child, Sif " he said gently, confirming her guess.

Sif threw defiant look at him, ready to attack, to protect, as warrior, as she was

"How? Freya informed you?" She said sarcastically

Loki pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, showing his displease of her comment.

"What makes you think she would spill your secrets? She is your friend, is she not? And I am not appreciating your tone. Thor himself told me that very night when he founded out for himself.. "

Sif dropped her eyes to the floor, resentful and somehow bitter.

"Sif, I know this is a difficult time for you, as for all of us. I just want to let you know, that we are here for you, if you need anything at all. Anything. Freya had suffered enough with your broken friendship, give her another chance, i am asking you as friend" he said sincerely.

Sif searched his eyes of any possible jest. But found none.

"Loki, I am asking you to reconsider your views on Thor's banishment. He doesn't have to suffer like this, you can bring him back, I know you can. Do whatever you want with him, but here, not on Midgard. Please, do not let his child grow up without a father. "

She knew how to push burden of a guilt on Loki.

Damn it. Thought Loki.

Loki was silent for a long moment, as Sif sat there, breathlessly waiting for his response.

"Sif, you will be well taken care of, you know that. Your child will grow up no less than a prince, that's my promise." All he said

Sif stood up, and gave him a long, hateful glare. Then, she turned around and marched away.

...…...

Loki was brought afternoon meal by his previous maid. She walked in slowly, with light quiet steps she approached his table, where Loki was buried with documents and books.

Acknowledging another person, he leaned back on his chair, stretching his back from stiffness when he raised his head and met her eyes.

Her quickly mesmerized by him stare turned dreamy and she froze up.

"Hello Tyra" he greeted her wearily

"Your Majesty, I hope you are hungry, I prepared it myself. It's one of your favorites" she murmured, glaring at the King with admiration.

"Thank you, looks delicious" he picked up the utensils and was about to eat, when his eyes flew back up at her, still standing there

"That will be all, Tyra"

But she didn't move, and licking her lips in seductive way she purred

"Let me know if you would like a dessert, My King" and removing one strap from her shoulder she revealed her breast to his view.

Loki sighed. He was too tired to get angry.

"Tyra, I do not wish any 'dessert'. Please put your dress back on. You are excused"

He said sturdy.

Idea of another woman in this way seen nearly repulsing. Loki only wanted his angelic bride in his bed, but Tyra didn't give up easy. Unexpectedly, with few fast steps she circled the table and threw herself at him.

Loki, abashed from surprise grabbed her shoulders, trying to push away her reaching for his lips face.

"Enough Tyra!" He shouted, diverted more than anything else.

"Please, My King, let me love you! I've missed your touch so much! Just for a last time!" She pleaded, clenching with both hands to the fabric of his luxurious leather and satin garments.

Loki stood up, pulling her away from himself

"Tyra you must leave right this moment, before I punish you!" he hissed

"Am I interrupting anything, Your Majesty, I can come back..later" Loki heard Sif's sarcastic voice from doorway touched by small evilish smile.

"Leave now!" He ordered a servant girl, as she finally obeyed, running past Sif with her face down, pulling her straps back up.

"Keeping a little company on the side? Does Freya know?" She teased, which made Loki loose his usually calm demeanor and he finally had enough of her attitude.

"How dare you speak to me this way! I am Your King! I am tired of your arrogance. Did u learned it from Thor himself?"

Every bit of sorrow he felt for her has vanished.

But Sif, seeing opportunity slowly spoke

"This girl..are you ...sleeping with her? So you know, I can not keep this a secret from my best friend. She doesn't deserve to be lied to. Poor Freya! And I thought you loved her"Every word came out of her mouth was bitter joy.

Last thing he needed is stir of gossip and spreading of lies.

Loki clenched his fists, feeling fury taking over as he said through his teeth

"I do not sleep with any servant, because I do love Freya, and I own no explanation to you. One more word with this tone of yours and you will spend your days in dungeons! This is my last warning, now, get out!"

Sif once more gave him sour smile and gradually withdrew herself from his company.

"Heimdall seeking a word with you, Your Majesty" Loki was informed through the door.

Loki refused the guard and raced to Bifrost alone.

Without moving from his spot as Gate Keeper, Haimdall greeted him with nod. His grandeur towering height was frightening for most, but never to Loki. His massive sword which was same size as Loki himself and his glowing yellow piercing eyes, which knew about everything about everybody had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Loki." Heimdall was only one who was still allowed to address Loki by just his name.

"Heimdall, what's the urgent matter?" He asked, raising his head to look up at him.

"I think you would like to know, that with Allfather's passing, Thor's powers had returned. As he fully possess power over Mjolnir and never before he felt this powerful. He seeks the way back and a revenge." He said simply. Heimdall rarely showed any emotions, many wondered, if he even had any.

"Tell me, Loki, why is he seeking it against you alone?I well aware about female disagreement, but it does not seem what angers him most , Is there something I have not seen?" Heimdall words washed over him with mistrust. He indeed had opinions and theories.

"What is your point, Heimdall ?" Loki kept absolutely calm.

"You grown powerful with magic, Loki and I wonder, just how frost giants found their way to Asgard? You seem to be well aware of everything as much as myself, if not more."

Loki smiled, Heimdall was onto him, and it was not what he anticipated.

"I have no knowledge of how they bridged our borders, it is your duty, as I recall, to be a Gate Keeper and I am the one should be asking you this particular question"

"I could not see them, as I was somehow blinded to see." Said Heimdall with pinch of salt. "Blinded with some sort of..magic"

"Are questioning your King, Helmdall?" Loki said with low, serious voice

As Gate Keeper did not responded, unmoving, he was studying Loki with his glowing yellow eyes under his helmet, his lips as one straight line.

Loki held his gaze and finally spoke

"Make sure Bifrost is open to no one, Heimdall,until I command otherwise."

With those words Loki hot on his horse and paced away.

Sif walked out of her hidden behind pillar place towards Heimdall

"Loki is behind everything. He is a trader! You know you can't trust him. We need to get Thor back before Loki ruin Asgard forever!"

...

Freya woke up to find her bed empty.

She ate her breakfast slowly, thinking what's going on. She was planning to go and see Sif this morning, as she never had chance to do so.

Doors opened and Loki was walking inside, circles under his eyes from sleepless night

"Loki!" She raced to him and he embraced her in tight hug." I missed you. Where have you been?"

"I am sorry, my love, Kingdom matters kept me up all night. Did not know it came with so much work" he chuckled without humor

"What's happening?"

"Several things, all at once..threat of war"

Freya gasped

"Loki, have you considered to talk to Laufey?" She asked carefully

"Talk about what, Freya?"

Loki got immediately frustrated and walked away from her.

"Loki, you can reach a new agreement, new truce.."

Loki considered it, but he did not wanted to talk to Freya about this.

"I would like you to move in my chambers Freya. You will be living there soon anyways, as my wife"he said running his hand through his hair

"I want to inform you of small misunderstanding that occurred last night, before you hear it from Sif. My previous maid brought me dinner, and she tried.." He cleared his throat, suddenly whole thing seemed funny to him and he chuckled.

"She tried to have her way..but I pushed her away, as Sif witnessed the whole thing I thought of me rather unpleasantly"

Freya was unmoving, and just looked at him with her icy blue eyes, as suddenly she felt shivers creeping over her body, her stomach ache, her mind loosing focus. With alarming clarity she realized she was about to get sick. Her hands flew to her mouth and she turned from him and run to the bathing room, loudly slamming the door behind herself

Loki, confused, followed her there

"Please, Loki go away!" Her eyes were watery and face flashed red, just gotten violently sick into the toilet, she did not wished for him to see her like that

"Freya what's wrong? Did you eat something bad?" Worry spread across his face With those words he glanced from the bathroom door and shouted at her servant

"I want to know of whom served her last meal and who prepared it! Right this second! Be on your way!"

"Loki, please" she pleaded with pained expression on her very pale face and then, with another wave in her throat she dropped her head over the toilet and another forceful expulsion took over her body.

"I will execute the person who served your breakfast!" He darkly promised

"Oh.." She moaned, getting up with his help "please, Loki, let me clean up, please!"

"I will not leave" he said with stubbornness.

She groaned, washing her face and rinsing her mouth with cold water

"What in the world?" She quietly asked herself.

Servant was back with a cook from the kitchen and Loki's eyes filled with rage.

"What did you cook for her this morning?" He hissed with menacing snarl

Short overweight red headed cook shook with fear, with trebling lips he mumbled

"Some eggs and fruit, just like many mornings...everything was carefully selected and most fresh, Your Majesty"

"I will..."

"Loki. Please. " she interrupted nearly happening murder "leave us" she said to servants and frightened cook, probably saving their lives, watching Loki disapproving face

"Loki, it's ok..it happens, no need to react like this, please, my love, just let it go, no one tried to poison me, why would they?"

"I am a King, and everyone know now, that you are my ultimate weakness"

"Well, if this would be poison, i am sure would be dead by now"

Picture of dead Freya made Loki dreadful for a moment.

Freya lay down in bed and pulled her knees to her stomach, trying to get over shivers, that creeped all over her aching body.

"I think I just need to rest..I am going to be just fine..just tired"

"Freya you so young, why in the world you would be .." Loki's words had stuck in his throat of a sudden though.

"Freya.." He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed "have you been taking..your herbs every time?" He moved a string go het hair off her face gently

"Yes" she answered

Loki was surprised at his own reaction.

Thoughts of her being pregnant frightened him so many times. Questions kept buzzing in his head, of what kind of child he could father. He was a frost giant and Freya was Aesir beauty. In those moments Loki hated himself, even considered asking her not ever to stop taking her herbs, from fear and uncertainty.

But at this moment, hearing her saying "yes", made him feel disappointed. Even being afraid, idea of Freya being pregnant seem so very alluring.

Loki realized, just how much he suddenly wanted her to have his child. Their child.

"Get some rest, sweetheart, I will send a healer right now. I love you" he kissed the top of her head and walked out

Freya eyes followed him out.

First time she lied to him. She didn't want him to get worry, without her being sure.

She had missed her flow by many moons now and possibility of her carrying his child inside her was very real. She remembered that very night, when she forgotten take her herbs, the chaos of a day when Loki became King.

...

Need for some fresh air made her crumble herself outside on the balcony. It was twilight over Asgard and, closing her eyes, she drew full lungs of chilly air. She rubbed her arms to warm up her skin from cold with massaging motion. She haven't seen Loki since morning and crave his company more than ever. She was about to go back inside to her much warmer chambers when suddenly activated Bifrost on the horizon has cut her eye.

Her mind paced, Loki didn't inform her of any visitors.

Stream of light was cut off. Someone was here for another realm.

Moments later loud thunder shook the ground all the way to the Palace.

That someone was no other than Thor himself.

...


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR NOTES:**Alright. This is where story picks up from Prologue.

I haven't updated for a while sorry. I am artist actually (painter) and needed to work. This is my first fic, I am trying my writing as something new, don't be too judgmental, I really would love some feedback on this story! Good or bad I'll take it :)

Also I don't mean to make Thor all bad forever, he supposed to be good one from those two brothers, but hey, it's my story and I love Loki character:D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Feedback!

**CHAPTER 19**

Another terrifying thunderclap erupted through the darkening sky, immense threat was nearly choking terrified Freya as she couldn't tear her eyes away from glowing Bifrost.

"Gods help us all.." She whispered against the wind.

Hooves of Loki's black stallion raced across the rainbow bridge and under the his weight lights reflected and beamed. Dressed in his battle armor, he stranglehold a Gungnir , knowing that this time the battle could not be avoided by any means. He decided to go there alone, bringing an army to fight his own brother and Heimdall and why, would be probably a little hard to explain to Asgardians.

Heimdall.

Loki wonder why he opened the passage to Thor and if he ever had a chance for Gatekeeper to accept and obey him as new king, and his loyalty for Odin and Thor will ever be the same for himself. Heimdall knew as well of Loki's true nature, he was positive, All-seeing ember eyed witnessed what happened between dark walls of weapon vault, that very day, Allfather fell in his very last Odinsleep. It was probably not without help of Sif, and he was more than ready to slay them all.

Loki stormed into Bifrost. Heimdall was already at entrance, waiting for him,staring unapologetically at his new King with his glowing amber eyes. Right behind him stood Thor, back in his armor and full-powered once again.

"You committed a treason" Loki snarl at him "And now you will pay for it"

Gatekeeper withdrew his sword, but God of Mischief was faster.

At Loki's will Casket of Winters took shape in his hands, and with rushing force Loki send it's blue deadly wintery glow towards Heimdall. Before Gatekeeper could defend himself, frost took over his entire body in seconds, freezing him in place into big ice statue.

Thor's mouth was agape as he watched Loki's Aesir skin turn pattern blue under the influence of Casket revealing his true nature.

With a wave Loki made Casket disappear, and he sharply turned to Thor, taking Aesir form again.

"Hello Brother." He said, carefully moving around him, like a predator. "Surprised?"

"Why do you look like a frost giant? Who are you?!"hissed Thor through his teeth.

"I guess Odin forgot to mention that little thing about of who my true parents are. You see, Odin took me as a child from Jotunheim ,well, more like stole me, after battle, when he took a casket. And raised me in lies, made me believe I was his own true blood! Those stories at night, about monstrous race of Frost giants, I really did like to listen to those, and made me terrified at times, I must admit. Little did I know, I was one of them" he mused darkly

" Guess who my real father is?" Loki started to laugh, but there was no humor in his voice, just bitterness with hint of madness.

"It brings all new meaning to Odin's statements of both of us were born to be a kings! Haha, only of different realms, he forgot to mention "

Thor was frozen. No words came out of his half open with shock mouth.

"My real father is our eternal enemy. The monster, as I learned I was as well. Laufey." Sadness and despair washed across his porcelain futures for a moment, and single tear spilled from his eye, before he hid his true emotions and turned cold once more.

"I guess it's explains why our-, your father favoured you over me as long as I can remember. It's finally explains why I look nothing like any Asgardian."

He walked around the dome in slow steady pace, never turning his gaze away from Thor.

"When I told you I never wanted the Throne I did not lie. But I quickly changed my mind for a few obvious reasons. Believe it or not I deeply care for Asgard and I did not wish to see you ruin this glorious Realm with complete lack of wisdom. And, of course, I could not let you have the girl I love. You are unfit to be a King."

"You are a liar and deceiver! No longer you are my brother! And I will not let you have what's rightfully belongs to me! I came back to take it all back "

Thor roared with frightening posture clenching to his hammer. His face was mixture of grief, sadness and anger, also shock. And against all odds he hesitated to fight Loki. He felt as weight of whole universe on his shoulders suddenly pulling him back from lunge at his once brother.

Wind was gusting outside, clouds were gathering above Bifrost, forming a dark storm. Loki knew Thor would summon forces of nature when his blood boiled with anger, but no longer he was the only one who could do it.

Loki clenched his teeth and it started to snow heavily. Tiny ice crystals were flying all around them, turning with wind gust into blizzard

Thor looked at his brother bewildered, clenching to his hammer, temperature dropped dramatically, he could see his hot breath against the sudden winter.

"You going to have to fight me for that. " with that Loki threw himself at his brother with loud cry and they collided in deadly battle.

...

"Stop it" Freya's words nothing, but a whisper against nearly violent waves of storm beating down on Palace. Lighting stroked once more very near her balcony. Wind was gushing and turning into snow storm, ready to take everything on it's unmerciful way.

"It's all my fault" she whispered with her dry lips, paralyzing fear creeping all over her body. "I must go there, I must stop the madness" she chanted to herself.

Suddenly sharp pain pierced her chest all the way to her head and breath had cut in her throat from strong pain.

Desperately she tried to draw a breath, but nothing came through her lungs, as if she was under the water and drowning.

Loki...his face appear in her minds eye, his futures contorted in pain grimace but became more foggy and slowly dispelling as would a ghost.

Snow was blowing around her, lighting and thunder seem more distant, less real, as she felt her legs go weak. Her head was spinning, she tried to grab to something, darkness was filling her eyes, taking all her remaining strength. Freya stumbled and tried to take a step back, but her knees turned into jelly, and she fell down to the marble floor unconscious.

...

"Freya." Weak voice sounded like an echo in the end of a long dark tunnel.

"Freya, please wake up" was it a dream? Echo of a voice sounded clearer. Her mind was so foggy , but memory was slowly coming back.

Thor.

Freya shot her eyes opened and bright light of a morning sun nearly blinded her and she winced raising palms to her face to block the brightness. Her head was throbbing with headache, she could feel the pulsing on the temples.

Her mother was sitting on her bed next to her, she held her hand and with worrisome and red from crying eyes

"Mother!" Freya sat up in bed and glanced around, she was still fully dressed, her hair were down as white big mess.

"Mother... It's already morning! What's happening?.Thor is back..Where is Loki?" Startling her mother, her hands inspected her entire body for possible injuries, but she found none.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She shouted with desperation.

"Freya, i found you outside on your terrace unconscious, healer just left, he said you will be fine, but he said he needs to see you alone. Were you not feeling well, were you sick?. ." Nerthius's eyes filled with tears, she took Freya's hand into her own

"It is alright, mother, I was feeling a little under the weather, but please, what's happening, please tell me"

"Thor is back. It was a fight between them last night. And Loki.."

"What?!" Freya screamed, nearly loosing her mind

"I am not entirely sure, but he was injured,..really badly..and do not know of his condition, no one is allowed in royal healing room, but family members"

Freya jumped off the bed and raised to the door. She swung it open and met face to face four massive guards, which cross their spears in front of her, blocking her way out.

"What is this?! Let me through!" But neither of them answered, large figures remained still as stone wall.

"I command you to let me through!"

But they did not move.

"I am sorry My Lady, but we were ordered not to let you out of your chambers"

She turned to her mother with puzzled look, looking for answers

"Thor declared you under arrest. You cannot leave this room. Your father and brother trying to reason with him right now. Thor is really angry" and she started quietly weep,closing her eyes tightly, forming wrinkles.

"He has no rights to order me around! He is not a King!"

"He is now. While Loki can't rule kingdom, it is Thor, that supposed to take over. Citizens of Asgard are not aware of everything, that goes on within this Palace walls. You know the rules." She said between sobs

"Where does he keep Loki? I must go there and see him"

"Sweetheart, I understand your pain. But there is nothing we can do right now"

Freya's raising mind were thinking, searching ways.

"There is always a way" Freya whispered "Mother, I need to be alone"

"Are you sure?" She gave her worried look

"Yes, please, you must go, find father, see what's happening"

Nerthius nodded and turned on her heals and left.

Freya sat on the big pillow on the floor near window and closed her eyes, taking few deep breaths as she concentrated, gathering all the magic energy inside her solar plexus she possibly could, she needed it more than ever for a task ahead. She had to send her mother away, how would she explain to her what she was about to do?

"Stay strong, Loki, i am coming"

Her eyes flew open. Taking small sharp breath in, she stood up and went for the door again.

She must find him.

Just one spell would put all those guards at the door to nice long sleep.

But doors opened before her and there he was

Almighty Thor.

...

Thor slowly walked in, making Freya take steps back as he approached her with his towering height and eyes of blue sky locked into hers intensely. He was dressed in his armor, which was torn and dirty at places, aftermath of battling his brother,with deep circles under his eyes, he looked restless and mad. He didn't speak right away, just let his gaze wonder from her and around her chambers until his eyes stopped on her bed. He looked at it for a long torturing moment before he spoke in low harsh voice.

"So..that's where you gave yourself to him?" He asked, redirecting his glare back to her.

"Yes" she simply answered without any kind of remorse.

"You betrayed me, you were MY bride, but instead you spread your legs for him, like a glorified harlot" he spat every word with disgust "Not so innocent as we thought you were, were you,.Freya?"

She knew offenses would come pouring. She didn't care.

"I am no harlot. You just can't take very well the fact that I chose Loki over you" she simply stated. "Not so used to woman's denial, are you,.Thor?"

"It is Your Majesty to you. As I recall you no longer my bride nor my friend. You are.."

"What am I is no longer your concern. Where is Loki?" Keeping calm at her best, she needed to know how he was.

"Do you know what he is?" He squinted his eyes on her, something in him was really hoping to surprise her, make her weep in denial.

"Yes. And it's makes no difference to me. I will love him no matter what" she simply stated

"Seem this Palace full of traitors and liars. But no longer I will fall for any of his schemes ! And it seems you deserve each other, that if he will ever recover from trying to fight me and both of you will spend eternity in dungeons and apart from each other..or I will lock him up and will give you to another, perhaps one of soldiers, I bet Loki will not like it one little bit. That, once more, if he will ever recover!"

"What did you do to him?" She shouted at him with desperation. Despair filled her whole body with a thought of Loki dying. "Please, Thor, let me see him. Then you can do whatever you want with me" Freya was giving up fighting him, all she wanted is to see her lover, even if it would be the last thing she will do.

"I will not let you see him" he simply said. He loved seeing her suffering, he liked this power over her, the more the better.

" I hate you" she hissed through her teeth. "You are cruel oaf. Loki is a million times more worthy than you ever be"

"How dare you talk down to me! I am your King now! And you make it all so much easier to make your punishment as harsh as you deserve"

"Go to Hel!"

Clenching to his hummer until his knuckles turned white he moved towards her in most threatening way.

"You made a big mistake, 'sweetheart' and I, will make sure that you will suffer!"

Freya was unmoving. Yes, she was nervous, but she felt no fear.

"I'm not afraid of you."

As he was approaching her for unknown reason, she was prepare to fight him with all she's got, but hot felling around her wrist distracted her and she raise her hand to look at it. Bracelet, the gift from Loki was faintly glowing, it's stones beaming green light, and closer Thor got to her, the brighter it became, the hotter.

He was few feet from her when suddenly he came to an abrupt stop, looked as he would hit a glass wall, just a couple feet away from her. Thor was puzzled, he tried to step towards her once more, just to hit same invisible wall. He growled and tried again,but with no result.

"What is this? Magic again?" Thor raised his hammer and with a swing he hit it. Burst of light on Miljior send him flying all across her chamber and into the wall.

Freya opened her mouth, at the power of his gift. Protection from Thor. Or was it from Mjölnir ? She couldn't know for sure, hoping he won't approach her again, without it this time.

"Yes. You cannot touch me. Not now, not ever." She exaggerated "more you try, more you will get hurt. There is a weapon against your almighty hammer after all"

"Where did you get this?" He roared "damn dwarves"

Freya gifted him with sweetest smile and purred "Loki gave it to me as one of his many gifts"

Thor stood there and stared at her and her bracelet, which was no longer shining, since Thor wasn't very close to her. Then he turned around and stormed out of her chambers slamming the door with force that made the whole room tremble.

Freya finally took a breath, nausea slightly was creeping over her from events of this morning, but she fought it and waited for Thor to go away far enough for her to make her escape.

She went for the door and opened it seeing same guards, as they stood on her way like mountains. She smiled and quietly chanted small sleeping spell and watched, as their eyes roll and with loud thumb all four of them dropped to the ground at the same time. Loki taught her that spell one of the sunny afternoons they spent in the library together, what seemed like century ago.

"Have a nice nap" and she broke into running

Freya didn't know exactly where Loki was, she needed to rely on her senses to find him and that she did. Few servants passed by on her way, looking oddly at her, and her wrinkled light grey dress and undone white hair which made her look like a ghost , but they bowed in respect, and she doubted they yet knew she was escaped prisoner of a new King.

As soon as she reached the door of a royal healing room, she knew he was there, she could feel him. She hesitated, before entering, hoping Thor was not there, and opened the door.

Loki was lying on the big bed, healing glow surrounded his unmoving figure and Frigga was next to him, speaking softly and not audible enough to hear. She looked up at her, torn, and she saw tears on her face.

Freya closed distance between her and Loki in seconds. His eyes were closed, big bandages were covered his bare chest, and half of his face and head was nothing but blue and black bruises and bloody cuts.

Freya gasped and took his hand into hers as big hot tears spilled from her eyes.

"He is going to be alright, Freya" former queen spoke softly " I know Thor held you captive, I will try to reason with him, but he is holding grudge, and no longer I have power over him. Let's just all pray to the gods for peace.."

"I am so sorry, I feel like it's all my fault!" Freya was sobbing into Loki's hand

"No, my child, it is mine..I assumed things to quickly and made wrong decisions about who you should marry, and for that I am sorry. It is with my mistake I tore my sons apart. They nearly killed each other"

Freya took her hand into hers and whispered "We all make mistakes. All of us. But we move on. It is going to be.."

She stopped talking, as Loki slightly moved, then he winced weakly and moaned and then slowly he opened his eyes.

He looked around the room, his eyes became instantly soft as he saw his mother.

"Mother" his voice cracked and he licked his lips

"My son! Thank you gods!" She kissed his hand and bow her head, and stayed in this position, spilling happy tears into his bed.

Then his green orbs turned direction and found Freya on the other side of his bed.

"Loki, my love you are awake! I was so worried!" she breathed out with happy smile, squeezing his hand and tears ran down her cheeks as well.

Loki looked at her for a long moment and no emotions showed on his face. He squinted his eyes and slowly pull his hand away from her. It was as he was looking at her for a very first time with no recognition of who she was and why was she there.

Then he quietly asked Freya with raspy dry voice

"I am sorry, who are you?"

Leave a review :)


End file.
